


Pureheart

by Sydders09



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, Royalty, kingdom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 69,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydders09/pseuds/Sydders09
Summary: You have been friends with Caspian since you were both infants. You grow up together, get to know each other until things get complicated. Being the princess of Anvard and he the prince of Narnia, people watch you. When rules are set in place and you break them, you and Caspian are forced apart. That is until Aslan calls you to help the prince.Go through your story, your friendship with Caspian in this little tale through the lands of Narnia.Follows Prince Caspian and The Voyage of the Dawn Treader plus extra story before, between, and after those stories.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How you and Caspian met and the growth of your friendship.

You were young when you first met Caspian. So young that you don’t remember the long carriage ride north or the somber faces on those at the royal funeral. You could barely crawl across the floor let alone remember that day. But your parents remembered well.

They saw how quickly you warmed up to the little prince. He was just as young and oblivious as you were. You latched onto him the moment he cried out. Your mother said you began wailing with him and searched high and low for the distraught baby. The moment his mother and yours brought you two together, you both silenced. Your mothers were at a loss.

You cried the whole way home after the funeral. You were told when you were older his mother wrote to your family to say Caspian didn’t sleep through the night as he had before meeting you, that he missed you as much as you missed him. Your mothers started planning weekends in one another’s kingdoms for your sakes. Those visits only furthered the dependency you two had on each other. You were inseparable.

Just after you turned two, your garbled words became short phrases, one of which you spoke several times in a day.

The first time you said it, your mother was feeding you lunch while your father was speaking with his advisors. There was nothing to trigger it, nothing that correlated to your prince friend. You shook your head to refuse your last few bites and whined when your mother tried to put the spoon in your mouth.

“See Casp'n!”

Your father and the other men paused their conversation to watch you whine and cry for your friend, shoving the spoon away. Your mother smiled gently, gazing at her husband momentarily before promising a visit if you finished your food.

“Pomiss?”

She kissed your nose. “I promise, little one.”

You gobbled up the rest of your food without question. The following morning, you and your mother set off to see Caspian.

Nearing age six, your bond with Caspian shifted enough to make your mothers ponder the future when they chatted.

Caspian made it his duty to keep watch over you when your mother couldn’t. He saved you from the invisible pirates that you’d think up and be frightened of. He stood up for you when Telmarine girls teased you for your light-colored hair and your bright blue eyes. And of course, they silenced when Caspian asked them to because their parents planted in their young minds a future with the young prince.

Caspian was your hero and you thanked him with baked foods you learned how to make while helping the kitchen staff. Your father would shake his head to see you getting flour in your hair, but you loved having a way to do something nice for someone. The women of the kitchen loved teaching you and always said what you made for Caspian was better than anything they could make because you baked it with love.

“Do you love Caspian, Princess?”

You nodded your head vigorously. “He’s my best friend.”

The women looked at each other with knowing smiles.

Occasionally, Caspian would lead you through the Telmarine castle when there was little happening, his hand wrapped tightly around yours. He would tell you the stories of Narnia his tutor shared with him. Pure awe shined in your eyes at the mention of talking animals and trees that danced. You wanted nothing more than to see the Narnia his tutor knew.

Sometimes you and Caspian would wind up lying in the grass in the courtyard talking about Narnia and its creatures. There were too many times where your mothers would find you both sleeping soundly next to each other, the stories exhausting your minds. Those were your favorite visits.

Not even a year passed when the news traveled to Anvard about Caspian’s mother. As soon as word of her passing reached your parents’ ears, the three of you made the journey to the Telmarine castle. The moment you stepped out of the carriage, Caspian sought you for comfort. He wept on your shoulder in front of his aunt and uncle, your parents, and anyone who happened to see. You cried with him.

That was the first time you snuck out of your room while your parents slept and into the prince’s. He was surprised but welcomed you to sit next to him while he held one of his mother’s pendants. It was the head of a lion, his mane in the shape of the sun. The gold color made the lion appear fearsome yet kind.

“Mother said this was my father’s. She told me that this is Aslan and that He always protects us… protects me.”

You nodded. “He does. I read about a place called Aslan’s Country. It’s at the end of the world and you can’t come back if you step into it. I asked Mama about it and she said it’s where people go when they leave us. She says it’s the most beautiful place in existence. I think your mother is there.”

Fresh tears fell from Caspian’s eyes. He clenched his fist around the pendant and gazed at you. “Do you really think so?”

“I do. Your father will be there, too. And my grandmama and the maid who took care of me when my family couldn’t take me with them… And a bunch of people we love.”

“Will we go there someday?”

You hug Caspian close. “I hope so.”

Your mother didn’t have the heart to scold you the next morning when she found you cradling Caspian close while sleeping on his bedroom floor. She ended up leaving you two to sleep a little while longer.

Just as you and Caspian entered your early teenage years, life changed.

No longer were the two of you allowed to be alone together, which didn’t make sense to either of you at first. Your mother had to explain it when she asked you for a walk.

“Caspian is just a friend, Mama,” you frowned. “We can’t talk with someone else listening in. It’s so uncomfortable.”

“Darling…” your mother cupped your face and smiled gently. “You are the princess of Anvard, and he is the prince of Telmar and Narnia. The people will expect a marriage between you if we let you continue on your adventures alone. Caspian’s future is in the hands of his uncle until he’s of age to take the throne. We must be careful. _You_ must be careful. If his uncle decides Caspian is to find a wife and Anvard isn’t considered, then there will be many princesses visiting the castle.”

“Why? Why can’t he be king without a queen? Why do we have to suffer because of some old-fashioned idea?”

She sighed. “Y/N, please. Do this for Caspian if not for Anvard.”

Tears pooled in your eyes. “I don’t want to lose my best friend, Mama.”

“Oh, darling, you’ll never lose him. You and Caspian have a friendship blessed by Aslan Himself. Nothing can stand between you two.”

You nodded, but your heart still hurt.

After speaking with your mother, you found Caspian listening to Cornelius tell another amazing story of Narnia: the Kings and Queens of Old. His dark eyes were wide in wonder and his mouth hung open the longer his tutor spoke. The older man paused his storytelling once he noticed you watching.

“Would you like to join us, Princess Y/N?” Cornelius asked with a smile.

“Um… Can I talk to Caspian?”

Caspian looked at you curiously, the wonderment pushed away momentarily.

“Of course, dear.” The old man stood. “I’ll be over at my desk if you need me.”

As soon as he was out of earshot, you sat next to Caspian feeling the sorrow build up again.

“What’s wrong, Y/N?” Caspian whispered.

“I talked to Mama about all those people following us around.” You saw his face fall a little. “We have to be watched because we aren’t getting married or something.”

“We would have to be watched if we were though.” Caspian frowned. “Why now and not when we were younger?”

You blush. “I guess because we’re at an age where some royals get married and have babies.”

Caspian’s eyes widened and he looked at his hands. His dark hair hid the faint red painting his cheeks. “Oh.”

You sighed and leaned back against the wall. “It’s not fair, Caspian. We’re friends and should be able to act like it without being watched.” Your eyes shifted toward Cornelius who was conveniently busying himself with his books. You knew he was trying not to listen in on your conversation. “It’s like we can’t breathe normally around each other.”

“We’ll figure it out, Y/N. There are plenty of secret passageways we can find.”

“Let’s look after dinner, yes?”

“Of course.”

While people were dismissing after dinner, Caspian reached for your hand and tugged you out of the dining room. It went completely unnoticed.

The two of you found a passage that led you down into the forest. It was a few hours before sunset and it was gorgeous. It felt good to be there, to have that peace around you both. Your friendship felt right again.

You picked up a stick and pointed it at Caspian. “Teach me to fight.”

He grinned. “I don’t think your parents will like that.”

“I don’t care. High Queen Susan and Queen Lucy learned. I ought to, too. For protection, of course.”

Caspian pushed your hand down, his gaze was soft. “Why learn when I can protect you?”

“But you can’t be with me in Anvard all the time.” You jutted out your bottom lip. “Teach me so I can defend myself when you’re not there. I want to learn.”

“I’ll teach you if you promise to teach me how to make those tiny peach pies you gave me last summer.”

“But then I won’t get to make them for you anymore.”

“I won’t make them while we’re together.”

You chew on your bottom lip and study Caspian. “All right. I’ll teach you if you teach me.”

“Deal.” And then he knocked the stick out of your hand, catching it in the air.

“Hey! You didn’t say we were starting!”

“You need to be prepared all the time, Y/N. Hurry and find your weapon. Enemies won’t be kind enough to wait.”

You scrambled for another stick and attempted to poke Caspian with it. He calmly dodged it and poked you with his.

“You cheated, Caspian.”

He laughed and stepped away from you. “I would never. This is how I was trained. You want to learn, right?”

“Well, yes. I just expected this to be a bit fairer.”

“Your enemies won’t fight fair,” Caspian said as he kicked your feet into the proper stance. “Do you wish to stop?”

“No… I want to learn.”

“Good. I’ll do my best to teach you as we fight.”

Caspian taught you until the sun was nearly gone and the castle lights were bright behind you. You were exhausted but determined to be as good with a sword as Caspian.

“This blasted dress keeps getting in my way,” you groaned, tugging on your skirts. It was a summer dress – light and loose – but it continued to trip you up in the easier fighting moves.

“Maybe next time you should find pants. You might be a challenge then.” Caspian grinned wide at his jab.

You felt the frustration seep out of your body to be used, but you suppressed it long enough to get close to Caspian.

“I will be as good as you one day, Caspian. Maybe even better. You won’t know what happened to this version of me when we fight again.”

“I look forward to it, Y/N.”

You stared at him just a moment longer before kicking his feet out from under him. You pointed your stick at his throat while he stared at you in a daze.

“Impressive.”

You smiled a little. “I learned from the best.”

Caspian chuckled before knocking you onto the ground and trapping you underneath him. Both sticks crisscrossed over your throat. “You still have a lot to learn.”

“And you’ll teach me?”

“Whenever I can. Once you teach me how to bake like you.”

“Caspian! Y/N!”

With clumsy hurried actions, you and Caspian got to your feet to find your parents and his aunt and uncle stomping toward you. Your father and his uncle looked livid.

“This is where you two have been?” Miraz shouted. “The whole castle has been searching for you and you’ve been out here making fools of us?”

“Uncle–” Caspian started, but Miraz held his hand up to stop him.

“Do you realize what would happen if people saw you two alone here? In the state we found you?”

“Caspian was teaching me how to fight, that’s all,” you interrupted.

“Silence, Y/N,” your father said. A deep-set frown was on his face. It hurt to see him so upset. “You knew better than this and yet you disobeyed.”

“We didn’t mean to upset anyone…”

“What you two did was foolish and could cause problems for both our kingdoms,” Miraz continued. “I don’t even know where to begin with your punishment, Caspian.”

You looked at your friend as he lowered his head. It hurt worse than their disappointment.

“It wasn’t his fault,” you said, a hard stare on your face when you looked at the adults. “Leave Caspian out of it and punish me, Papa.”

Your mother shook her head. “Don’t take his blame, Y/N. Both of you share equal responsibility for this.”

Miraz turned to your father. “I think we should stop these visits for a while. It will let any rumors settle and teach them the consequences of their actions.”

“Please don’t do that, Papa,” you begged, taking his hand and squeezing it. “Please.” Fat tears started falling down your cheeks.

Your father watched you break down in front of him and he watched Caspian struggle to remain where he was as you swallowed down a sob.

He looked at Miraz. “We’ll leave for Anvard in the morning.”

You cried, falling to your knees and dropping your father’s hand. You couldn’t hear what Miraz said or feel your mother help you stand. Being forced away from your best friend as punishment wasn’t fair. They couldn’t do that.

You twisted violently out of your mother’s grasp and ran straight to Caspian, burying your face in his chest. You clasped your hands tightly around him to keep yourself from being pulled away.

Caspian hugged you back. His face pressed into your hair as he glanced at the adults watching. Every one of them looked angry. Their stares were sharp. It chilled him to his core. You two messed up horribly.

“It’ll be okay,” he whispered as he looked away from the disappointed eyes. “We’ll write to each other.”

“It’s not enough, Caspian.” You sniffled and tensed your arms. “It’s not fair.”

“They can’t keep us apart forever, Y/N. I don’t think it’s what Aslan wants.”

“Then why is He letting this happen?”

Caspian considered pressing his lips to your forehead but thought better of it. “If Cornelius has taught me anything about Aslan, it is He has a reason for everything.”

“Y/N.”

You clenched your eyes shut at your father’s voice.

Caspian let go of you first and gently nudged you toward your family. “Go. Write when you make it home.”

You nodded and let yourself look away from your friend. It hurt while your father scolded you as you walked past Miraz and his wife. It hurt more seeing the smirk on Miraz’s face like he wanted you and Caspian separated. It hurt hearing Caspian get reprimanded, his uncle being unkind with his words. You hurt so much.

You didn’t sleep that night and you didn’t speak the next morning. Caspian wasn’t there to bid you farewell and it shattered your heart. You silently cried the entire ride back to Anvard. All you wanted to do was get your quill and parchment to start writing to Caspian. If it was all you had for an undetermined time, you were going to abuse it. Life without Caspian in it wasn’t a life you wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aslan sends you on a quest.

It was a gloomy day in Anvard. Rain fell all morning and trickled into a mist just in time for the chaperoned meeting you were stuck in with a potential suitor. It wasn’t a good sign to see your chaperone nodding off.

It was years since you and Caspian last saw each other. Miraz purposely shunned Anvard and your family, never letting you and Caspian see each other once both parties felt your punishment was over. Miraz felt that cutting ties with Anvard was the best choice. Your father was livid at the news and your mother was sympathetic to you and Caspian. Thankfully, cutting relations didn’t mean your letters stopped.

The prince in front of you was not Caspian – the man’s name forgotten – and he droned on about his many riches and accomplishments. He was handsome with sharp features and well cared for ginger hair. His eyes were an unusual shade of green, almost grey in the rainy weather. But there was so much more to a man than his looks. You saw no heart and soul in the prince. If you were to marry someday, your husband would not be like the prince before you.

You tried to listen to him speak, but there was no life in your eyes. No, that didn’t appear until one of your handmaidens came in with a letter addressed to you. Your entire demeanor changed as you snatched it from her hand, thanking her profusely for the delivery. Your guest didn’t matter anymore.

The prince stared at your name written on the parchment in perfect script as you tore through the wax seal. It was the first time since he arrived that something sparked in your eyes. He frowned.

You scanned the pages of Caspian’s writing. He told you another Narnian story he heard from Cornelius – a habit he started in his early letters. He told you of his aunt’s pregnancy and how Cornelius was worried for his safety. Although Miraz didn’t blatantly announce it, there was no hiding his displeasure in Caspian’s presence. If his wife had a son, Caspian would be in grave danger. It was enough to make your hands shake each time you thought about it.

Caspian changed the subject and asked about the princes you had to meet. He teased you lightly, making you smile. It made the useless meetings a little more entertaining wondering how your friend would respond. You missed Caspian so much.

“Who’s that from?”

You looked at the prince. His name might have been Timothy or something similar. “My dear friend, Caspian.”

His eyes widened. “Prince Caspian X?” He couldn’t compete with a prince like him.

“The very same.”

He looked nervous. “Oh. Is he to meet with you soon?”

You laughed. “Caspian? You _must_ be joking.”

“He’s a prince.”

“Yes, but he is my friend and no more.”

“So, there is still a chance for us?”

You frowned. “I’m sorry, but I must decline. I met with you to please my father. I have no intention to marry any prince any time soon. I’m sorry this has been a waste of your time, Prince…”

“Theseus.”

“Right. I wish you safe travels on your journey home. We are happy you had the opportunity to visit Anvard and we hope you’ll visit again in the future. It truly was a pleasure to meet you.”

You didn’t give Theseus a chance to say anything more because you scampered to your quarters to stash your letter. Theseus was far out of your mind as you wrote your response to Caspian, that is until you mentioned the meeting to your friend. You signed your name following “with much love,” and had it sent right off.

Dinner with your parents was the same as it always was after another dismissed suitor. Your father was stretched thin on the situation, his hair turning whiter with each talk.

“What do we have to do to help you pick a suitor?”

“I don’t want one, Papa.”

“You must find someone, Y/N. Your father can’t be king forever.” Your mother touched your hand. “We’re getting older.”

“I know… I’m just not ready…”

“What are you waiting for, Y/N?” Your father sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Would you be so quick to turn Caspian away?”

“What?”

“Honey,” your mother warned, staring at the king.

“If Caspian were to walk through our gates asking to court you, would you deny him?”

“I don’t want to marry. Of course, I’d tell him no. Caspian is my _friend_.”

The conversation ended after the king sighed again and left the table. You went to bed upset. Too many thoughts swirled in your head when you laid down that night. It was your dreams where you found solace for a little while.

Caspian. A white horn. Miraz. Four siblings. A lion. All these things flooded your sleeping mind. Urgency, a badger, and a roar that overpowered everything else. You woke up in a cold sweat.

You leaped out of bed and gathered things you would need for a weeklong trip. Whatever that dream was about, you were meant to go and find the answers. Something was pulling you away from Anvard and you needed to follow. Aslan needed you to follow.

Your parents woke up to find your room empty and a short note explaining Aslan’s need for you. Your father’s patience was gone. No matter how hard your mother tried to calm him, he wouldn’t let you get away with dismissing your duties as a princess. He sent soldiers after you. Your mother sighed and prayed you would remain safe.

Watching your back became a habit during your journey north. At any point, your father’s soldiers could find you and take you back home. But it didn’t happen. You weren’t sure if your parents were letting you go or if Aslan was protecting you. Either way, you were relieved. If only you’d known how close your father’s troops were during your travels.

You weren’t sure where you were going. You knew you needed to get to the Telmarine castle – at least near it. It’s what your gut told you. You rode hard. You slept on your horse, trusting Aslan to guide him, and took short rests more for your companion than for yourself. Two days later, you came into a clearing after sunset. It was identical to the one that flashed in your dreams. That was where you were supposed to be and you knew deep down that the horn you heard before sounded in that very spot.

Climbing down from your horse, you studied the area. Tracks belonging to several horses were scattered around the clearing with a few human tracks mingled in. Dirt and grass were stirred up and something dark and sticky coated a few leaves on the ground. Something happened there.

You picked out something similar to a door tucked between the roots of a large tree. If someone lived there, they might have heard something.

Feeling foolish, you tapped your knuckles against it in case it actually was a door. You stumbled back when a grumpy looking dwarf opened it. A Narnian.

“What do you want?” he said gruffly.

You wanted to say something about Narnians existing or ask about what happened in the clearing. Instead, your lips parted and you said, “Aslan sent me.” They weren’t your words despite having said them. You touched your throat with your fingertips just as a badger came to the door standing on his back legs. It was the same badger from your dreams.

“Aslan sent you?” The badger’s voice was gentle.

You nodded. “I had a dream. I saw Aslan and this place… you. I’m supposed to be here to help my friend.

The badger smiled at you. "Well, if Aslan sent you, then you are welcome here. Come in.”

The dwarf groaned. “We’re not an inn!”

“Aslan brought her here, so she will be welcomed. There’s a reason a Son of Adam is here, too, Nikabrik.” The badger waved you inside. “So, who might you be, dear?”

“Y/N.”

“Princess Y/N of Anvard?”

You nodded.

“What does Aslan want with you?” Nikabrik asked. The badger looked at his friend with disappointment.

“I’m not sure. All I know is I had to come here.” You studied the small house, catching sight of a room where someone was lying on the bed. “What should I call you, Badger?”

“Trufflehunter. And that’s Nikabrik. Do you like soup?”

“Very much. Thank you. Can I help at all?”

“No, no. I’ll be just fine. It’s late. Why don’t you rest? If you came from Anvard, your journey was long. There’s another bed in that room there. I’ll get you when the soup is ready.”

“Thank you, Trufflehunter.”

You fell asleep faster than you expected although it didn’t last long because loud voices woke you up. You poked your head out of the room, rubbing your eyes before you looked. Your heart stopped.

The words spoken between Trufflehunter, Nikabrik, and the human went flat on your ears. Your eyes were trained on the dark head of the person who was no stranger to you.

You didn’t realize you were reaching out until your fingers clasped around the fabric of his shirt. He flipped around and his eyes widened.

“This is a dream,” Caspian said as he stared at you. “Narnians and Y/N… This isn’t real.”

Without your permission, tears ran down your cheeks. Caspian grew up so much and you didn’t get to experience any of it. He grew into his lanky limbs and his hair was longer than you’d ever seen it. It suited him. His eyes were the same – black in the low light but full of genuine emotion. You hoped his smile was the same, too.

“I’m real. I promise.”

He studied you, his eyes lighting up more with each second. You watched when he realized you were standing right in front of him, that it wasn’t his imagination. He swallowed you up in a hug.

You cried into his chest and held him close. It had been so long. Already your life seemed a hundred times brighter.

“How?” Caspian held you at arm’s length to see you better. He even wiped away your tears.

“I had a dream about you, and I think images of the future. I was told to come here, so I did.”

“What about your family?”

“I left a letter. If they’ve been looking for me, I wouldn’t know. I had to find you.”

“I hate to interrupt,” Trufflehunter said, “but if you both want hot soup, you should grab your bowl.” He set a bowl on the table. “Eat up.”

While you ate, Caspian told you about his baby nephew and the attempt on his life that same night mere hours before you arrived. You listened to every detail and committed his face to memory. You couldn’t fathom how much older he looked from the awkward boy you remembered him as.

Caspian listened to you rant about the princes your father sent for and how none of them held your attention. They were all looks – well most of them – and no real personality. You mentioned how guilty you felt rejecting so many, but none of them were right for your heart.

“You’ll find your prince one day,” Trufflhunter said with a sturdy nod. “He’ll be sent to you when it’s right.”

“There’s no rush.” You shrugged and smiled at the badger. “I’m not ready to be a queen let alone courting a prince. I’m still young.”

Caspian’s eyes were on you although you didn’t see. You’d grown more beautiful while you were apart, and he honestly couldn’t focus on anything else. He’d never shown interest in the ways of courting. Sure, he flirted sometimes, but it never meant anything. But seeing you again looking well and happier than the last time he saw you… he was in awe. He couldn’t deny that it hurt a little hearing you say you weren’t interested in courting. Would you change your mind? He didn’t need to think like that since Miraz was after him. But he couldn’t stop himself with you right next to him.

“Thank you for the soup, Trufflehunter,” you said as you gathered up bowls for him. “Since I didn’t help with dinner, can I help with the dishes?”

“Please, Princess, don’t mar those hands with soapy water. I appreciate the offer.”

You stared at your calloused hands. “I think wielding a sword has done that well enough.”

Caspian smiled. “You still learned?”

“I think I did to spite my parents. Then I did it to hurt your uncle for severing ties with Anvard. Training wasn’t nearly as fun as it was with you.”

That warmed his heart. “I never had the chance to learn from you.”

“I’ll remedy that when we get the chance.”

He nodded. “First, we need to find more Narnians.”

You tilted your head. “Why?”

“So we can give back the homes my people stole.”

Nikabrik snorted. “Good luck with that, Prince.”

You took Caspian’s hand and squeezed. “I have faith in you.”

“That’s all I need.”

For some reason, your heart stuttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have to read over this for mistakes but I'm traveling, so it won't be until later this evening when I can do that. Enjoy anyway! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trufflehunter and Nikabrik follow you and Caspian. So do a few Telmarine soldiers and a mouse.

The moment the sun peered down through the trees and into Trufflehunter’s home, you and Caspian departed. Your hosts weren’t awake to see you off.

Caspian led the way while you watched your backs for soldiers. Your hand stayed close to your sword and your eyes were sharp. You missed the smile on your friend’s face when he glanced back at you. He turned away to step over a rock just as you looked ahead again.

“How is your family, Y/N?” Caspian asked when you reached a small creek.

“Mama is the same, I suppose. Maybe more subdued now. She’s tired. Papa is worried about his age and me finding a suitor, so he’s frustrated all the time. I think it’s hurting them… I’m hurting them because I’m stubborn and keep turning down marriage offers. I’m just not ready, you know? Papa is worried he’ll die, and I won’t be able to run the kingdom. I understand his fear, but I can keep the kingdom together without a king for a little while.”

“Did any of those meetings end well? What about that last one? I don’t think I received your last letter if you had the chance to write one before all this.”

You shrugged. “It was horrendous actually. He talked about himself most of the time. I didn’t get to talk much at all. He finally quieted when my handmaid brought me your letter. He seemed nervous after that.”

Caspian chuckled.

“He started asking questions about you and if you were looking to court me. If I thought he was nervous before…” you trailed off and tugged at a leaf on a bush you passed. “I explained our friendship and then he asked if there was a chance for him and I. Of course, I said no, thanked him for visiting, and I left.”

“Poor prince.”

You rolled your eyes. “I’m sure he’s just fine. He was plenty of women falling for him back home, which he mentioned to me early in our conversation– as if I’d be jealous.”

“Your father has wonderful taste in men when it comes to his only daughter.”

“He tried. He really did. But he gave up asking for my opinion when I rejected his suggestions. I’m too difficult.”

“I don’t recall you giving your parents a moment of an uncomplicated you,” Caspian smiled. “You’ve always been a little demanding, Princess.”

“I’m sorry I have strong opinions about my life.”

“It’s nothing to be sorry for. It’s a part of who you are.”

You bump your shoulder into Caspian’s arm. “Thanks, Caspian.” You glanced behind you and tugged on the sleeve of his shirt. “Have you noticed we have a couple of guests following us?”

“I might have noticed them a while ago.”

“Do you think they’re following because they worry?”

“Trufflehunter? Yes. Nikabrik? I’m unsure.”

“Should we announce we know?”

“No. Let them follow. We’ll see how long they keep up.”

Little time went by when the whispered words of your followers came near enough that Caspian sighed.

“We can hear you,” he said, stopping and looking back.

You looked over your shoulder to see Nikabrik and Trufflehunter peeking around some trees. You smiled, rolled your eyes, and kept walking. Caspian followed you.

“I just think we should wait for the Kings and Queens,” said the badger.

You didn’t stop. You took in how pretty the forest was with ferns hiding your feet and the treetops shading you from the sun. It was so green and lush.

“Fine. Go then! See if the others will be as understanding.”

“Maybe I’ll come with you,” Nikabrik said with a sneer in his voice. “I want to see you two explain things to the minotaurs.”

You and the prince froze. Cornelius’ stories flashed through your mind. Aslan always made sense, but minotaurs? There was no way.

Caspian looked at Nikabrik. “Minotaurs… They’re real?”

“And very bad-tempered,” Trufflehunter added, starting the back and forth between him and Nikabrik.

“Not to mention big.”

“Huge.”

“What about centaurs?” you asked. “Do they still exist?”

“The centaurs will probably fight on your side. But there’s no telling what the others will do.” Trufflehunter shuffled past you two with Nikabrik behind him.

“What about Aslan?” Caspian said.

The two Narnians looked at each other shocked.

Nikabrik stared Caspian down with suspicion. “How do you know so much about us?” You could feel the unspoken word “Telmarine” hang in the air.

“Stories.”

Trufflehunter came back to both of you with bright eyes. He raised a paw toward Caspian. “Your father told you stories about Narnia?”

You saw the light leave Caspian’s eyes at the mention of his father. You knew how badly he wanted to know the old king and how he dreamed of father-son conversations with him. Without a second thought, you reached for his hand and squeezed. He squeezed back.

“No, his professor,” you started.

Caspian shook his head at the badger. “Listen, I’m sorry. These are not the kinds of questions you should be asking.” He squeezed your hand once more before letting go and marching forward.

Trufflehunter looked at you curiously. You gave him a look that told him that then wasn’t a good time to discuss Caspian’s family.

The badger suddenly sniffed the air.

“What is it?” Nikabrik asked.

“Human.”

“Them?”

“No.” Trufflehunter pointed behind you. “Them.”

Soldiers were running toward you.

You didn’t think. You ran. You ran past the Narnians. You past Caspian just as he started running. You didn’t know who the soldiers belonged to, but you weren’t taking the chance if they were your father’s.

Arrows started whizzing past your head. You ducked for a few, narrowly dodging one headed for your side. The arrow following didn’t miss its target, embedding itself in your shoulder. You yelped, reached back for it, but kept running. You were going to break the arrow, but Trufflehunter shouted.

You turned enough to see Caspian stop and run back toward the soldiers. Feet slipping, you screeched to a halt and called out too Caspian. It went deaf on his ears as he hoisted the badger on his shoulder after a soldier disappeared under the ferns. Another went down, causing Caspian to pass Trufflehunter to Nikabrik.

The moment Caspian pulled out his sword, you started running back. He wasn’t going to fight the soldiers or the thing taking them down alone. You couldn’t get there in time before something small leaped from the ferns and onto Caspian, knocking the prince to the forest floor.

Nikabrik stopped you from getting closer when you pulled your sword out. The dwarf was pissing you off. If the oversized mouse hurt Caspian, you would kill the dwarf before the mouse. Nikabrik didn’t help the situation when Trufflehunter called out to the mouse.

“Reepicheep! Stay your blade!”

The arrow in your shoulder started to ache.

The mouse looked up. “Trufflehunter? I trust you have a good reason for this untimely interruption!”

“He doesn’t. Go ahead,” Nikabrik said.

“No!” Of course, you were stopped again.

“He’s the one who blew the horn,” the badger said.

Reepicheep looked at the prince in surprise.

“Then let him bring it forward.”

A centaur with dark chocolate skin and a coat to match came out of the trees with three other centaurs.

The pain in your shoulder was pushed to the back of your mind.

It wasn’t until the centaurs led you and Caspian to a place called the Dancing Lawn when the arrow in your shoulder was noticed.

“You are hurt,” Glenstorm – the centaur that greeted you all – said.

Caspian whipped his head around.

You laughed nervously. “Yeah. Arrow. I wasn’t sure what to do. Is it bad it’s been stuck in me for so long?”

Caspian rushed up to you and studied your face in concern. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

You tried shrugging. Instead, you hissed and gripped your arm. “I didn’t think it was important enough to interrupt and I was a little worried a certain mouse was going to hurt you.”

“Can you help her?” Caspian looked directly at Glenstorm.

The centaur bowed his head. “She will be in good hands.”

Calloused fingers brushed your hair way before the hands they were attached to went to cup your face. Your eyes met Caspian’s concerned ones. They looked so black. “Please let them take care of you, Y/N.”

You nodded just as one of the centaurs took your hand and led you away. At first, you weren’t keen on being forced out of sight but as soon as the arrow was broken, you understood why. Yelps wouldn’t stay down in your chest the longer the Narnians worked. The worst part was pushing the arrow through the other side. The pain became black fuzz around the edges of your vision. But you made it through. A gentle centaur wrapped your shoulder in something cool that soothed your aching muscles.

It was dark when you came back to the Dancing Lawn. Not only that, the Narnians were talking over each other about trusting Caspian since he was Telmarine. You scoffed and sat down on a rock. You were about to interrupt when Trufflehunter spoke above everyone. They silenced.

“Some of you may have forgotten, but we Badgers remember well that Narnia was never right except when a Son of Adam was king.”

You owed that badger a lot.

Nikabrik disagreed. “He’s a Telmarine! Why would we want him as our king?”

You clenched your fist and glared at him.

“Because I can help you,” Caspian said. “Beyond these woods, I am a prince. The Telmarine throne is rightfully mine. Help me claim it and I can bring peace between us.”

You smiled and watched your friend, missing the squirrel speak. Caspian belonged there in front of people. He was a natural leader whether or not he knew it. It was clear on many faces there that he already touched their hearts. He was made for Narnia, for the people and the creatures living there.

“Two days ago, I didn’t believe in the existence of talking animals, or dwarves, or centaurs. Yet here you are in strength and in numbers we Telmarines could never have imagined. Whether this horn is magic or not, it brought us together. And together we have a chance to take back what is ours.”

Glenstorm stepped forward. “If you will lead us, then my sons and I offer you our swords.”

“And we offer you our lives unreservedly,” Reepicheep said with a bow. His fellow mouse knights followed his example.

“Miraz’s army will not be far behind,” Trufflehunter said.

Caspian nodded. “If we are to be ready for them, we must hurry to find soldiers and weapons.”

You stayed on your rock long after the gathering ended. Some Narnians lingered while others were out looking for help. There was a place nearby that would work as a base where everyone could take refuge in and prepare for the battle. Unfortunately, that meant you had to try and sleep with a wounded shoulder in the few hours left of the night. You weren’t feeling confident about getting rest.

“How’s your shoulder?”

You looked up at Caspian with a warm smile. “I’ll be okay, Caspian. It just aches a little. Whatever they put on the wrap helps.”

He sat next to you. “I didn’t know you were hurt. I’m sorry, Y/N. I should have paid more attention.”

“You were protecting our new friends. It’s not your fault I couldn’t dodge and arrow in time. That soldier had the shot and I paid for it, but I’ll heal up and be perfectly fine again.”

“Do you need to fight for this, for me? Is it wise?”

“I don’t care if it is or isn’t. I’m not letting you do this alone. We’ve always been better together and this is no different. I’m fighting with you no matter what.”

“I wish you wouldn’t. I don’t want you to get hurt again.”

You let your head fall on his shoulder. “And I don’t want you to get hurt either, but I’m not asking you to leave the Narnians to fight without you. They need you. You need my help, too. Accept it.”

He sighed and took your hand in his. “Tell me when you get hurt next time, okay?”

“Who says I’ll get hurt again?”

“Promise me you’ll say something, Y/N.”

You tightened your fingers around his. “I promise.”

“Good. Now go rest so your shoulder can heal. We have a long walk in the morning.”

“And you should rest up because you have Narnians to lead, King Caspian.” The words left your mouth to tease him. Instead, they made your heart thump wildly.

Caspian praised Aslan for the cover of night as his face burned from your jab. “I am not a king yet.”

You couldn’t shut your mouth fast enough. “Yes, but you’ve always been a king to me… _my_ king.” You had to get out of there, so you stood and tried to calmly walk away. “Goodnight, Caspian.”

He rubbed one side of his warm face. “Goodnight, Y/N.”

It was a toss-up who twisted more through the night on your makeshift beds. So much for rest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a horrible feeling and try to warn Peter about going to Miraz's castle.

A centaur came to you the following morning to check over your wound. You weren’t quite ready for the day. You barely had yourself dressed – not that it mattered because you had to undress so your wound could be cleaned. Once she finished, you thanked her and finished getting ready.

Your first instinct was to find Caspian, but your horrifying attempt to tease him the night before halted you. You wanted nothing more than to forget it ever happened. Sadly, you lost too much sleep over it to simply push it out of your mind. You just hoped Caspian forgot. Sighing, you sought out Trufflehunter.

Avoiding Caspian didn’t last long. He found you to tell you it was time to leave. He shifted his gaze away from you a few times but didn’t mention your bad jokes. You were grateful. You had to admit that you felt gleeful to see Caspian was just as embarrassed if not more so. You’d need to put calling him king – your king no less – in your repertoire meant strictly for teasing him.

The walk to the How – as the Narnians called it – was longer than you expected, but beautiful. Most of it was through the forest, the sun filtering through the leaves in beams. When it opened up into a field of grassy hills, you paused. It was picturesque.

“That’s it,” Trufflehunter said. “That’s Aslan’s How.”

A structure stood in the middle of the field with a few trees surrounding it. Vines and ivy grew up the walls of it and over the chunks of missing stone. The How didn’t look like much to you, but it was better than having no coverage at all.

In front of it stood an odd formation of stone. Pillars still stood and there looked to be a floor of stone between them, but it was impossible to tell what once stood there.

As ancient as the How was, it was the most beautiful building you’d ever seen. It had character, a history to it. You wanted to know everything about its past.

Everyone walked inside to start preparations. Caspian and Glenstorm gave out tasks for everyone while you walked forward in the large room lit by flames.

In the center stood a cracked table, the Stone Table you heard about in Caspian’s letters. On the wall directly behind it was a carving of Aslan’s face. You couldn’t take your eyes off of it. You were drawn to Him, to the Stone Table. You pressed your palm on the top of the table.

“Y/N.”

You jerked your hand away and looked at Caspian who walked up to you. “What do you need?”

A guilty look came on his face. “You to stay here and help the Narnians who arrive throughout the day.”

“Stay here? Where are you going?”

“Back to the Dancing Lawn. We’re going to look for more help and hopefully the Kings and Queens if the horn worked as it should have.”

“The reason I’m staying here doesn’t have anything to do with my shoulder does it?”

“It’s part of it.”

You hardened your stare. “I’m perfectly capable of going with you. You can’t protect me from everything, Caspian.”

“I’m not saying you are unable to help. I want you to rest and staying here is the best idea for your shoulder. I would rather have you healthy for whatever Miraz has in store for us.” Caspian sighed. “Please stay and help out here. Please.”

It was difficult to concede, but you did for Caspian’s sake. What he said was true. You would be of little help in the end if you couldn’t heal up. Biting your tongue and staying put would be beneficial no matter how much you hated it.

“Thank you, Y/N,” Caspian said, squeezing your good shoulder before leaving with Glenstorm, a minotaur, and a few other Narnians.

You did your task well while the prince was gone. Every new face that wandered into the How was given a role suited to their abilities. Some made weapons while others gathered food. There were plenty of things to be done and you made sure they were.

When new allies paused their arrivals, you checked your shoulder. As irritated as you were to be left behind, Caspian was still right. Your shoulder would not hold up if you had to fight at the Dancing Lawn. Caspian was always better at looking out for yourself than you were.

A horn alerted you mid-afternoon. You followed a group of centaurs outside, walking ahead while they lined up on both sides of the walkway. The Kings and Queens were back.

Four new people walked beside Caspian up the hill to the How: a tall blond male, a shorter dark-haired male, a female with chestnut brown hair, and the shortest of them was a young female with golden-brown hair. They looked so regal and much younger than you expected.

All five stopped near where you were standing. Caspian looked at you, something off in his eyes, while the centaurs raised their swords to create an archway into the How. The Kings and Queens started walking. Caspian didn’t move.

You went to him, looping your arm through his. He was troubled and it bothered you. Once he decided to walk forward, you went with him. Your hold stayed firm to tell him you were going to be there.

Something gave you the impression he felt obsolete next to the Kings and Queens. Maybe it was the way he looked down when they walked forward or maybe it was the reason for the darkness that settled in his stares toward them, particularly the blond king, Peter. Maybe it was how wrong the discussion of what to do next went between the two males.

“It’s only a matter of time. Miraz’s men and war machines are on their way. That means those same men aren’t protecting the castle.” Peter’s gaze crossed over the many gathered around the Stone Table.

“What do you propose we do, Sire?” Reepicheep asked.

Caspian and Peter spoke at the same time and stared at each other. Caspian backed down, bowing his head slightly. Your gaze fell on your friend and you watched him hide his irritation. His dark eyes shifted toward you.

“Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us.”

Caspian looked back at Peter. “No one has ever taken that castle.”

“There’s always a first time.”

The air swirled with tension.

The dwarf that came with the Kings and Queens, Trumpkin, spoke up. “We’ll have the element of surprise.”

Caspian was exhausted and frustrated. He didn’t hide it well. “But we have the advantage here.”

“If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely,” Susan, the brunette, said.

Caspian’s attention fell on her and stayed longer than you were expecting. It didn’t appear she noticed.

“I, for one, feel safer underground,” said Trufflehunter.

Peter stepped closer to Caspian, taking the prince’s attention off of his sister. You took a step forward in case the tension broke. “Look, I appreciate what you’ve done here, but this isn’t a fortress. It’s a tomb.”

“Yes, and if the Telmarines are smart, they’ll just starve us out,” the younger brother, Edmund, said.

The squirrel from the night before said something about nuts, which caused Reepicheep to snap at him. Then the mouse looked to Peter. “I think you know where I stand on this, Sire.”

Your gut churned horribly. The whole situation felt wrong. Something bad was going to happen. “We shouldn’t do this.” All eyes went to you. “The Telmarines… Miraz… You can’t treat them like your enemies before. His is cunning and his people are loyal to him. They were willing to kill Caspian to give Miraz power… to give his newborn son power. Taking the castle will be detrimental to you and the rest of us.” You hold your arms out at your sides. “I’m not okay with you putting any Narnian in harm’s way.”

“Then stay here and keep the ones who don’t come safe,” Peter said.

Clenching your fists, you glared at the High King. “You’re making a terrible mistake, Your Majesty.” With that, you left the room before something treasonous came out of your mouth.

You took refuge on the ledge outside the How. The breeze was soothing and muted the dread growing in the pit of your stomach.

What Peter suggested was idiotic. There was no easy way into the castle and if they did get in, it would be harder to get out. Narnians would die – you felt that in your bones. Caspian could be one of them because there was no way he’d sit back and wait for the Pevensies to do it. It frightened you. Losing Caspian wasn’t something you were willing to do again. You closed your eyes and begged Aslan to keep him safe, to keep all of them safe.

“Y/N.”

You jumped and turned to see a concerned Caspian walking out onto the ledge. “I didn’t hear you coming.”

“Sorry.” He sat down next to you. His eyes scanned the horizon. “There’s going to be a large group of us attacking the castle tonight. We’re going to kill Miraz in hopes of stopping a war before it begins. We leave at nightfall.”

“People… Narnians are going to die tonight, Caspian. I can feel it. You know that castle better than anyone and you know if you make it in, you might not make it out.”

“I know… I know. I don’t have power here.”

You shook your head with a sad smile. “Oh, Caspian. You have so much power here. Peter was High King in their time. You are going to be king in ours. The Narnians gathered because of you. Don’t let Peter control this task you’ve taken on for Narnia. He’s here to help you. Instead, he’s taking you on a suicide mission.”

“What if I’m not meant to be king?”

“You were made to be a leader, to bring Narnians and Telmarines together. Who knows what other kingdoms you’ll affect and gain for Narnia! You might not see it yet, but you’re supposed to be a king.”

Caspian sighed but didn’t respond for a few minutes. “Please stay here tonight.”

“I don’t want to see a slaughter, Caspian. I’ll stay with Lucy.” You took his hand and held it tightly. “Come back here. Please. Come back alive or all of this was for nothing.”

He pulled you into his arms and buried his face in your uninjured shoulder. Caspian nodded against you and your lip quivered.

Caspian pulled away and immediately wiped away the tears falling from your eyes. “Don’t do that, Y/N. Please. I’ll do everything I can to come back here.”

“I-I… I can’t lose you again.”

The same moment his hand went to the back of your neck, he leaned forward to press a kiss into your hair. You had to tuck your lips between your teeth to stifle the sob that threatened to come out.

“You won’t lose me.”

If only you could believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so badly wish I could draw because I want the ending image forever captured on paper. I'm in love with it and can't believe it came out of my crazy mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The army that went to the castle come back... fewer in number.

The How was quiet that night. Those who stayed behind were uneasy, but none more than you.

It was impossible to sleep. You closed your eyes and saw death. You finally gave up and sat by the Stone Table, staring at Aslan’s face carved into the stone. It gave you some peace of mind but didn’t ease your fear.

“Can’t sleep?”

You looked at your hands in your lap. “No. I can assume the same with you, yes?”

Lucy sat down beside you, her gaze going straight to Aslan. “All that’s left of my family is fighting for Narnia. Sometimes Peter can make rash decisions and put himself in danger. Edmund, too, but I think he’s grown up since the White Witch.”

“I don’t think Aslan would call you back so your family could die.”

“Actually, Caspian called for us with Susan’s horn.”

“Yes, but Aslan allowed for it, right?” You looked at the youngest Pevensie. She had a sweet smile.

“You’re right.”

You turned back to Aslan. The longer you stared, the more you wanted to close your eyes and listen.

“Are you afraid for Caspian?”

“Yes… and all the Narnians he’s worked so hard to gather.” You put your face into your hands. “A Telmarine gathered Narnians to fight back against his people, Lucy. Your brother just sent them to their grave. He’s going to underestimate Miraz. Don’t you feel it? There’s so much death in the air and it’s not from this place.”

“Aslan will protect them,” Lucy assured.

“But who will we lose to keep them safe?”

She didn’t have an answer.

You closed your eyes when you rested your head against the Stone Table. Peter Pevensie was a fool and you wanted him to feel that, to understand the mistake he made. You fell asleep there.

The horn ripped you out of sleep and you bolted outside before Lucy was able to stand up. You wondered if she stayed there all night.

The sky was grey, the sun hidden even though it’d been up for a few hours. Something about it clenched your heart. The smaller party walking toward the How made it hurt more. It was so easy to cry as you realized you were right.

Lucy walked past you. “What happened?”

Peter glared at Caspian. “Ask him.”

You went to Caspian’s side, scanning for any visible injuries. Susan said Peter’s name as a warning, but the tension finally snapped.

“Me?” Caspian stepped closer to Peter. “You could have called it off. There was still time.”

“No, there wasn’t thanks to you. If you’d kept to the plan, those soldiers might be alive right now.”

“And if you’d just stayed here like I suggested, they definitely would be!”

You looked between the two, tears still falling. “I warned all of you. Our numbers are small enough as it is. We didn’t have to lose them. Weren’t their lives worth more than this?”

“You called us, remember?” Peter’s eyes shifted between you and Caspian.

“My first mistake,” the prince said, his voice low.

Peter started to step away. “No, your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people.” Peter studied you. “Maybe you should go back to Anvard where you belong.”

You opened your mouth to give the High King a piece of your mind, but Caspian beat you to it. He stepped even closer to Peter with fury in his eyes.

“Hey! You do not talk to her that way. You’re the one who abandoned Narnia.”

“You invaded Narnia. You have no more right to it than Miraz does! You, him, your father… Narnia’s better off without the lot of you.”

Caspian shouted and drew his sword. Peter drew his as well.

As furious as you were with Peter and what he said about Caspian, you didn’t want anyone to get hurt. You wrapped your hand around Caspian’s bicep right as Edmund yelled at them to stop.

It all died off when Glenstorm brought an injured Trumpkin through all of you. Lucy was there in an instant, pouring a drop from her cordial into his mouth. He sucked in a breath and opened his eyes. He scanned all the staring eyes.

“What are you all standing around for?” he said. “The Telmarines will be here soon enough.” The dwarf looked at a smiling Lucy. “Thank you, my dear little friend.”

It was sweet, but your mind was too focused on Peter and Caspian marching away from each other. Caspian went into the How and Peter checked in with the remaining troops.

You glanced at Susan who seemed torn on who to follow. Her eyes met yours. You watched her a second longer before going after Caspian. If she had to choose who to go to, then she had some thinking to do. Family was important, you got that. but if she was going to stare after Caspian like she wanted something from him, she was going to have to choose him over her brother. If she wouldn’t do it, you always would.

Caspian was pacing his room - if it could be called that. No one really had rooms. They were more like tiny private caves.

“Caspian,” you breathed, leaning against the wall of the room. “Talk to me.”

He stopped where he was and stared at the ground. “Do you think he’s right?”

“Right about what? Who? Peter?”

“Do you think I shouldn’t lead these people because I’m not one of them?”

You huffed. “You’re the only person who can, Caspian. A Telmarine leading Narnians? You are going to bring people together. The Narnians followed you before the Pevensies arrived. If you weren’t meant to be here, the Narnians wouldn’t be here with you. We wouldn’t be getting ready for the biggest fight of our lives.” You walked over to the prince and made him look at you. “Peter is mad and upset about what happened. He knows he was in the wrong and doesn’t want to admit it… so I hope. Don’t listen to what he says. Tensions were running high and I bet he feels his position is being challenged by you.” You smiled. “You are going to be an amazing king, Caspian. People want to follow you and they will.”

Caspian searched your face. All he found was admiration. It was too much to stare at. He looked away.

“Take some time for yourself, okay? Think about it and when you see your worth and your ability to bring people together, come find me. I’m here for you as always.” You gave him a tight hug. “I’m glad you made it back safe.”

He ran his hand down your hair before hugging you back. “Thank you, Y/N.”

You and Caspian went your separate ways, he down the hall and you on a search for Cornelius. You found the old man sitting on the ledge outside the How.

“You are a sight for sore eyes,” you said, crossing your arms over your chest with a grin.

Cornelius looked at you in surprise. His cheeks moved up when he smiled, and his eyes sparkled. “Princess Y/N. It’s has been far too long.”

You sat down and wrapped your arms around his shoulders. “It has. I’m glad you’re here. Thank you for getting Caspian out of the castle before Miraz… We wouldn’t be here without you. I wouldn’t be here.”

“I promised his mother and father I would protect him. I was keeping that promise.”

“What happened after you got Caspian out?”

He sighed and rubbed his hands together. “Nothing for a while. Miraz was suspicious of me from the start, trying to trap me into admitting what I did. Then he had proof. He locked me away waiting to end my life. If it weren’t for this upcoming battle, he would have done it.”

"I’m so glad you’re here now.” You rested your head on his shoulder and took one of his hands in both of yours. “You mean the world to Caspian.”

“I would say the same about you, Y/N.”

Squeezing his hand, you surveyed the area. “Caspian is losing faith in himself because of Peter. We need to make sure he doesn’t lose himself.

"I think that’s a task suited perfectly for you.”

“And you.”

Cornelius chuckled. “He always listens to you far better than me. I will help where I can, but I think you’ll be doing most of the work.”

You smiled a little.

Suddenly, Trumpkin, Susan, Lucy, and Edmund ran into the How looking worried. You dismissed yourself from Cornelius and ran back inside. You arrived to see Trumpkin fighting Nikabrik, Peter and Edmund fighting two strange creatures, and Caspian standing in a circle with his hand out toward a woman in ice.

“Who is that?” you asked Susan since she hadn’t joined the fray.

“The White Witch.” She strung an arrow and let it fly.

Drawing your sword, you pulled Nikabrik away from Lucy, hiding her behind yourself. He hesitated long enough for Trumpkin to stab him in the back. He fell over dead.

Your attention went to Peter as he shouted at the witch, pushing Caspian out of the circle.

“Are you okay?” You checked Lucy over for wounds.

“I’m fine. Go check if Caspian is okay.”

Without hesitation, you ran over to him standing back up. Blood was on his hand.

You took his cut hand and sighed. “Oh, Caspian…”

“I-I… I didn’t want that… that witch.”

“I know. It’s okay.”

The witch screamed, catching everyone’s attention. Even the hypnotized Peter stopped reaching for her. The ice she was encased in shattered. Edmund stood behind where the wall of ice was, sheathing his sword again as he stared down at his brother.

“I know. You had it sorted.” He walked away.

Peter and Caspian looked at each other and the carving of Aslan. Both turned to see Susan shaking her head and leaving them. Peter stared at your disappointed face

You led the prince to the makeshift infirmary and made him sit. You asked a centaur for a wrap and salve and got to work. Caspian’s eyes burned through you.

“That was foolish, Caspian. Seeking help from the White Witch?”

“I… I didn’t know. Nikabrik made it seem like he could help me – us – but it was a trap. If I had known… I never would have agreed.”

You cleaned the cut roughly, ignoring the hiss from his lips. “You have to believe in yourself or we won’t win this. Doubt makes us weaker. I told you… Why didn’t you listen to me, Caspian? I don’t tell you these things to hear myself talk. I want to help you.”

“I’m sorry.”

Wrapping his hand was a gentler process. “If you must seek help from a higher being, go to Aslan. Cornelius didn’t teach you about him for nothing.”

He nodded slowly. “That’s a much better idea.”

One corner of your mouth turned up. “I think so, too.” You tied the cotton wrap off and gently touched it with your fingertips. “Maybe you should take some time to talk with Cornelius after you rest.”

“Will he say anything different from what you’ve told me?”

“I don’t know. But he’s far wiser than I am and sometimes we listen to our teachers better than our friends.”

Caspian sighed and closed his fingers around yours. “I do listen to you, Y/N. I don’t know why I didn’t today. I’m sorry.”

You met his sorrowful gaze. “Sometimes you have to learn by not listening. I hope that this is a mistake you learn from rather than repeat.”

“I do, too.”

You tapped his forehead with your pointer. “Now go sleep, Caspian. I’m sure Miraz is on his way with an army and you should be well-rested for a fight.”

“I owe you everything, Y/N.”

You stood and smiled. “No, you don’t. I want to help you because you’re my best friend. I want to be here for you. I’m always going to be here for you. Never forget that.” And you left him with a wiggle of your fingers and a toothy grin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmund gives you a little advice. And he calls you pretty.

You stared at the ceiling when you woke up the next morning. Dread filled you to the core and you knew, just knew, Miraz would be there, his army would be there, that day. Narnia would change forever.

Sitting up, you rubbed your eyes and sighed. You stretched out your shoulder, feeling the ache and pull. Could you even fight if you had to? You thought of Lucy and her cordial, wondering if it could help. Whatever the centaurs used as a salve was healing it up nicely, but it had a long way to go to be battle-ready. You were going to ask Caspian just in case.

You wrapped a blanket around your shoulders and stepped out of the room. No one was around, which was a good sign. Everyone was going to need their rest for the day.

With quiet steps, you snuck to Caspian’s room. Lamplight spilled out from it, so you whispered out his name hoping he was in there. You pulled the blanket tighter around you when he appeared in front of you.

He was also in the same state of dress, but at least he had pants unlike you who had your long-sleeved chamise and blanket covering you. Your father would kill you had he seen you speaking to a prince in that state.

Caspian blinked and studied you. “What are you doing here?” He almost asked why you weren’t properly dressed.

“I need your opinion, Caspian.” You stepped into the room without being invited in. “I’m sorry that this is improper, but… you’ve been hurt before, yeah? And I mean like really injured.”

He nodded, checking over his shoulder when he heard shuffling in the passageway.

“I need your opinion. I need to know if I can fight with my shoulder. You have to look at it. I don’t know enough about fighting with an injury… if it’s healed enough to swing a sword.”

“I… You should ask one of the centaurs, Y/N.” Slowly, his cheeks reddened.

“Okay, you’re probably right. But I trust you more than them. You’ll be honest with me. You won’t sugar coat it. Please, Caspian. I’m worried I won’t be able to help you.”

The prince rubbed his face and then ran that hand through his hair. “If you can’t help with fighting, that’s okay. There are plenty of other places we can use your help. You don’t have to lift a sword.”

You stood in front of him. “But I want to fight with you. I didn’t learn how to wield a sword so I could sit back and give orders or encourage soldiers. I want to be like Susan and Lucy.”

“Y/N…”

“What? Are you worried about my reputation? There are rumors that travel through Anvard about me, you know. With every prince I turn away, the more people believe I have a secret lover hidden away. You checking my shoulder isn’t going to ruin my reputation any more than my unwillingness to marry.”

Caspian was surprised. Anger flashed through his dark eyes. “And your family lets them say those things about you?”

“We’re not talking about that right now, okay? Just check my shoulder and tell me what you think. Then I’ll be on my way. No one has to know a thing.”

He finally gave in after a long pause. “Which shoulder?”

You turned around and pulled down your collar over your left shoulder. You didn’t look back at Caspian for fear of showing how embarrassed you were. The hair on the back of your neck rose when his fingers brushed your skin as he pulled your shirt down enough to see the wound.

It was bruised around where the arrow entered your flesh. The entry wound had scabbed a little, but it wasn’t quite ready to deal with the strain of lifting a sword. Where they pulled the arrow out would be no better.

“Y/N… It’s not–you can’t fight with it like this. You’ll bleed the second you swing your sword.”

Sighing, you tugged your shirt and the blanket back onto your shoulder. “I was afraid of that… Thanks.”

He cleared his throat and didn’t meet your eyes right away after you turned around. “Have you spoken with Lucy?”

“About what?” You didn’t like how the air felt off from a minute ago.

“Her cordial might help.”

“It crossed my mind. I didn’t know if it could heal wounds. I’ve seen it bring someone back from near death, but not close up a wound.”

Caspian hesitated and then reached out to squeeze your upper arms. “Lucy should have been the first person you went to.”

You rolled your eyes. “Probably, but sometimes I’d rather come to you – who I’ve known all my life – rather than someone I’ve known three days… Someone who isn’t from our world.” You stared a second longer and then brushed past Caspian in a huff.

Your frustration had no place there and you knew it. Caspian’s apprehension made sense. It did. But it didn’t mean you had to like it. Why did everything have to change when people aged? He would have looked over your shoulder without question had you both been younger.

You let out an oof as you ran into someone and fell back. Apologizing, you got up to help the poor soul. It was a pleasant surprise to find Lucy rubbing her backside as she stood.

“Good morning, Y/N!” The wide grin of hers made you smile. “You’re up early.” She took in your attire. “And still not dressed. Do you need help?”

You chuckled and shook your head. “I was taking a walk before getting ready for the day. I have a lot on my mind.”

“Anything I can help with?”

“Actually, yes.” You and Lucy started walking back to your room. “Your cordial. Does it heal injuries?”

“Of course! I used it once on Edmund when we fought the White Witch. He nearly died… but it healed his wound in seconds.”

You touched her shoulder. “I’m glad you had your cordial to help him. He seems like a wonderful brother.”

She nodded. “So, what do you need with the cordial?”

“Before we met you and your siblings, a Telmarine soldier managed to shoot an arrow into my shoulder. It’s not healed enough for me to fight. I was hoping you could help me?”

“Let’s get into your room first.” Lucy took your hand and practically skipped the rest of the way there.

You sat down at her request and she pulled out the red liquid. You stared at it curiously. “It’s lasted this long?”

“It was in a safe place. I try using it sparingly. But for you? I think it’s wonderful having another woman on the battlefield. I want you at your best. Where’s the wound?”

Once again, you dropped your shirt and blanket off your shoulder. You watched as she spilled a single drop on the entry and exit wounds. It’s didn’t sting or burn. Ever so slowly, they scabbed up until they turned into a scar. From there, they disappeared altogether, leaving your skin flawless.

“Wow.”

“It’s cool, right?”

“Let’s hope you won’t have to use it much today.”

“Is Miraz’s army here?”

You shook your head. “Don’t you feel them coming?”

“No. Should I?”

“I don’t know. This isn’t the first time I’ve felt something when no one else has. Maybe I’m the odd one.”

“Or maybe Aslan has gifted you with something to help Narnia.”

“Intuition?”

“Possibly. Have you had dreams that you were able to decipher or that predicted the future?”

“Yes.” It was only one dream, but everything you saw had happened.

Lucy smiled. “There’s a book we have in our world. A lot of people know about it. Most haven’t read it. In it, there are people – prophets – who have dreams given to them by a higher being very much like Aslan. They can understand them and have helped kings in their monarchy. They were real people in my world who interpreted dreams. Magic doesn’t exist there. Is it so strange that in the most magical place we’ve been you’ve been given a gift of insight and dreams?”

“I guess not. Do you really think Aslan would give me a gift like that?”

“Absolutely. Now you need to find out how to use it to help Narnia.”

Lucy left you with a lot to think about. You couldn’t think of anything else. It wasn’t until early afternoon when you gathered enough of your thoughts to finally talk to someone – Caspian as usual. Except when you finally found him, he and the Pevensies were standing on the ledge looking out at the army marching out of the woods. It was time.

Everyone moved into action. You grabbed Caspian’s arm to stop him and glanced up from the ground to each Pevensie as they went by. Once they were gone, you looked at the prince. A lot was going on in his eyes that you struggled to decipher.

“I have to tell you something, but I want to say I’m sorry for acting petty earlier,” you said, letting go of him. “I talked to Lucy after… My shoulder’s all better.” You even moved it up and down to prove it.

“I’m glad.” He sounded terse. You hated it.

“Um… This morning was stupid, and I shouldn’t have come to you so… inappropriately dressed. I was selfish and didn’t think about how uncomfortable you would be. I should have considered your feelings before asking you to do something most see as, well, you know.”

Caspian crossed his arms and sighed. “I want to help you, to be there for you, Y/N. You have to be careful what you ask of me and how that comes across to others who don’t know our friendship. Whatever rumors pass around Anvard about you… they shouldn’t follow you here. No one should have a reason to think of you like that.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I’ll be more cautious from now on.” You hugged Caspian before he could unravel his arms. “I’m really sorry.”

Caspian breathed in like he was going to say something, so you stepped back to watch his face. He stayed quiet and shook his head, looking away. “It’s… okay.”

You raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly. It didn’t seem like he was all right with it, but the conversation was finished for him. He dismissed himself with a glance toward the Telmarine army, leaving you crestfallen because you didn’t have a chance to tell him about your supposed gift. You followed him quietly back into the How.

Everyone gathered around the Stone Table and began discussing the plans for battle. The most crucial part, the part that could lead to victory, was all up to Lucy.

Trumpkin was displeased with the idea. “Cakes and kettledrums! That’s your big plan? Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest alone?”

“It’s our only chance,” Peter said.

Susan jumped in. “And she won’t be alone.”

“Haven’t enough of us died already?” Your heart broke for the dwarf.

“Nikabrik was my friend, too,” Trufflehunter said. “But he lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn’t and neither have I.”

Reepicheep raised his sword. “For Aslan!”

A bear cheered, too. You smiled at the encouragement.

“I’m going with you,” Trumpkin told Lucy.

She shook her head. “No. We need you here.”

“We have to hold them off until Lucy and Susan break free.” Peter wasn’t backing down.

Caspian stepped forward. “If I may.” Peter stepped aside for him. “Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer but as king, he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people. There is one, in particular, that may buy us some time.”

You tried holding back your excitement, but your grin wouldn’t go away. Caspian was a genius.

You didn’t get to tell him that before they left with Susan and Lucy to saddle a horse. He even glanced back at you before leading the way. For some reason, it hurt. Had you messed up that badly? Did you become someone different to him because of your small request? Would he let that change how he thought of you? Were you the kind of woman the rumors said you were? Your heart hurt.

“Are you okay?”

Edmund was walking toward you. He hadn’t spoken to you much, not that you expected him too. You weren’t sure quite sure how to act around him since he was younger than you, but still a king.

“You’re crying,” he continued, pulling out a handkerchief.

You thanked him quietly and quickly wiped the traitorous tears away. “I’m all right. Thank you for asking.”

“I have two sisters. I’m pretty sure you’re lying.” His smile was gentle, understanding.

“I don’t think we have much time to discuss the inner workings of my mind, Your Highness.”

“Edmund.”

“Okay… Edmund. You have to go speak with Miraz.”

He casually leaned his shoulder against the wall. “I have time.”

You blinked. Had Edmund always been so sure of himself? And he wasn’t being a snob about it. He was just confident.

“What’s wrong?”

You told him. You didn’t stray far from the rumors in Anvard and Caspian ignoring you. The trembling feeling you had before crying came back, but you held yourself together.

“Did you do something that upset him?”

“Ah, well… I’m not supposed to tell anyone…” You sighed. “I asked Caspian to check a wound I had on my shoulder. He didn’t want to because it’s, um, inappropriate. I don’t know how it is in your world… being alone in a room with a man – a prince no less – doesn’t sit well with most people. Showing quite a bit of my shoulder to said prince looks worse.”

Edmund’s eyes shifted to your shoulder and a grin grew on his face. “Your shoulder?”

You nodded.

“Shoulders aren’t so risqué in our world. By the sound of it, I think Caspian is embarrassed more than upset.”

“Well, yes. Even I can see that.”

Edmund rolled his eyes and stood up straight. “That’s not what I meant exactly. You two have been friends since infancy, right? You watched each other grow until you were separated – Lucy told me. Then you see each other again. You’re both different people from the last time you saw each other.”

“Yeah. Go on.”

“And you’re… pretty.”

Your heart sped up a little. “Um… is there a reason you paused?”

He laughed. “I didn’t know what word to choose and it doesn’t really do you justice, does it?”

Your cheeks got hot. “Oh.” What was happening?

“Would it be bold of me to suggest Caspian might also find you pretty?”

“It’s not probable, but okay. You know Caspian and Susan can’t stop staring at each other, right?”

“Who hasn’t noticed? It’s gross. My sister… Caspian could be making himself think he’s interested in her to avoid making your friendship awkward.”

You shook your head. “But we’re friends.”

“This kind of thing happens every day in our world. Why can’t it happen in Narnia?”

“Because if he has any sort of interest in me, then somewhere down the line marriage is going to come into play a-a-and I’m not ready for something like that.”

Peter called for Edmund. He nodded at his older brother before looking back at you. “Is marriage such a horrible thing? Who better to marry than your best friend?”

“No. I can’t. I won’t. I don’t want to.”

“If it matters at all,” Edmund started walking backward toward his brother and Glenstorm. “I think you’d make a wonderful queen of Narnia.”

Your eyes followed Edmund out of the How. Somehow that conversation felt endearing. Edmund was as smart as he was observant, and he seemed to understand you better than yourself. Maybe he was right about Caspian. But were you okay with that?

Suddenly, a giggle bubbled up from your throat, causing you to cover your mouth. A few eyes looked for the source, but none lingered.

King Edmund, a King of Old, said you were pretty.

_King. Edmund._

If that wasn’t the most flattering thing you could hear, you weren’t sure what could top it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmund coming in with some advice for Caspian concerning you.

You walked to the stable area after Edmund and Glenstorm left. Caspian was still there while Susan and Lucy were sitting atop his horse.

“Would you like another person to join you?” you asked, smiling softly at the sisters.

“But your shoulder is better. You can fight here,” Lucy said.

“If your brothers are successful, there won’t be any fighting.”

Caspian took a step closer to you, his voice low and his hand gripping the reigns. “Their task won’t be easy, Y/N. They don’t have the safest part of our plan.”

“Then I should go, Caspian.” Why was everything so tense with him? What happened? “I’ll be of more use with the queens than out there watching and waiting.”

“Fine. Go with them.”

You heard the annoyance in his voice, but you grinned anyway. It took you no time to get a horse saddled. You put your horse behind Susan and Lucy’s just as Caspian handed the horn over.

Susan refused it. “You might need to call me again.” And then she put the horse into a gallop.

You chuckled and followed, not bothering to look back at your friend. Not that time.

“You might need to call me again?” Lucy’s voice was easy to hear through the tunnel.

“Shut up.”

“Might I suggest using a better line next time, Your Highness?” you teased as you caught up.

“Not you, too.”

“I wouldn’t worry too much. I think he likes you anyway.” You still weren’t sure how you felt about it.

Lucy laughed.

The three of you made it into the forest without trouble, but it couldn’t stay that way for long.

“Some Telmarine soldiers are following us,” you announced. One of their horses whinnied. “We need to hurry.”

You and Susan pushed the horses hard, but Miraz’s soldiers still managed to keep up.

Right about the time you were going to stop and hold off the soldiers, Susan beat you to it. She said something to Lucy and sent her off.

“I’ll keep with her!” you shouted as you went by. Susan put an arrow through a soldier, and you were glad to be on her side.

You looked back at the High Queen who was holding her own. A soldier was coming at her, ready to kill but another horse with your prince friend on its back came from nowhere. Then they were out of your sight.

Caspian would be lucky to find a queen like Susan Pevensie.

You shook the somber mood away and urged your horse to catch up to Lucy. Another Telmarine soldier separated you from her. Holding your sword out, you nearly caught up to him. You felt Him before you saw Him.

You lowered your arm and slowed your horse. There was a roar and a golden beast leaped from the woods to take down the Telmarine.

You and Lucy got off the horses and ran up the hill to see a lion bigger than any animal you’d imagined with a mane of gold.

“Aslan!” Lucy exclaimed, running toward Him and wrapping her arms around Him. One of His paws went around her shoulders. “I knew it was you. The whole time, I knew it. But the others wouldn’t believe me.”

“And why would that stop you from coming to me?”

“I’m sorry. I was too scared to come alone. Why haven’t you shown yourself? I thought you’d come roaring in to save us like last time.”

Aslan smiled at Lucy. It was the purest and loveliest of smiles. “Things never happen the same way twice.”

“I-I had come earlier… everyone who died… could I have stopped that?”

We can never know what would have happened, Lucy. But what will happen is another matter entirely.“

"You’ll help?”

“Of course, as will you.” Aslan turned His large head toward you. “And you, Princess.”

You swallowed and curtsied low, something that didn’t work as well in trousers.

“You need not bow, Y/N.”

You stood up straight. “I-I… You… H-How?”

The lion chuckled. Lucy did, too.

“Aslan,” you finally got out. “You’re real.”

“I always have been. I am glad to see you found the young prince again and our friends from the other world.”

“I had a dream. You… I think you asked me to go find Caspian.”

“And you did.”

“Thank you, Aslan.”

“Of course, dear one. You have helped Caspian and the Kings and Queens more than you realize.” The lion stood up tall and looked at Lucy. “Now, I think your friends have slept long enough, don’t you?” He roared and the entire forest changed. You felt the change deep in your soul, leaving you giddy.

“Let’s go where we will be needed,” Aslan said to you both.

You started toward your horse, but Aslan stopped you.

“You won’t need them. They will find their way back home. Come.”

You and Lucy followed Aslan to a river where a new bridge was. There were construction contraptions all around, a place the Telmarines were taking as their own.

“Go stand at the end of the bridge, Lucy.” Lucy nodded and walked forward, pulling her dagger out along the way. “Go with her, Y/N.” You didn’t question Him.

The Telmarine army spilled out from the trees. They halted halfway across the bridge. The man leading them stared at you and Lucy curiously.

Aslan came up beside you and that was what spurred the soldier forward.

“Charge!”

But he didn’t get very far.

Aslan roared and the water began to move. The river appeared to be losing water when in actuality, it was forming into a man. You remembered hearing about gods that took the form of natural things. You never thought you’d see one.

The river god looked at Aslan who nodded. He looked back at the Telmarines and dove back into the water only to come back up under the bridge, ripping it up from the ground with the one man on it. The river god opened his mouth and fell onto the soldier, destroying the bridge, the man, and the war.

Telmarines dropped their swords and gave themselves over to the Narnians. You all won. You grinned wildly.

Peter, Edmund, Susan, and Caspian came over to Aslan. All four kneeled before him.

“Rise Kings and Queens of Narnia.”

Caspian stayed kneeled. Your smile fell away.

“All of you.”

Caspian glanced up at Aslan, briefly catching your eyes. You nodded to encourage him. “I do not think I am ready.”

“It’s for that very reason I know you are,” Aslan smiled.

Bagpipe music started up and several mice brought up a stretcher with Reepicheep on it. They placed him in front of Lucy who was quick with her cordial. Reepicheep breathed and sat up.

He looked at Lucy. “Oh, thank you, Your Majesty.” Then he saw Aslan. “Oh! Hail Aslan! It is a great honor to be–” He nearly fell over bowing.

His tail was no longer there to keep him upright. You covered your mouth to keep your sound of pity at bay. Poor Reepicheep.

“I am completely out of countenance. I must crave your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion. Perhaps a drop more?” He looked at Lucy again.

“I don’t think it does that.”

“You can have a go.”

Aslan’s chuckle was deep and full of warmth. “It becomes you well, small one.”

“All the same, Great King. I regret that I must withdraw for a tail is the honor and glory of a mouse.”

“Perhaps you think too much of your honor, friend.”

“Well, it’s not just the honor. It’s also great for balance and climbing and grabbing things.”

One of Reepicheep’s mouse knights stepped forward with his tail in his paw and his sword out. The other mice followed suit. “May it please you, High Majesty, we will not bear the shame of wearing an honor denied to our chief.”

Aslan laughed. “Not for your honor, but for the love of your people.”

And the mouse knight’s tail grew back in an instant.

Reepicheep perked up. “Oh, thank you, thank you, my liege! I will treasure it always! From this day forward, it will serve as a great reminder of my huge humility.”

Aslan chuckled again. The elder Pevensies smiled. Caspian’s eyes lit up and one corner of his mouth turned up. You laughed loudest with Lucy.

Aslan turned to the youngest Pevensie. “Now where is this Dear Little Friend you’ve told me so much about?”

Trumpkin peers up from where he was placing Telmarine weapons. He shuffled closer and kneeled in front of Aslan. The lion roars, making Trumpkin jump back a little.

“Do you see him now?” Lucy grinned at the dwarf.

Another bout of laughter ran through the group.

“Now, let’s clean up the river and the battlefield,” Aslan said. “We will celebrate our brothers and sisters lost in this war.”

Before Aslan walked away from you, you reached out to touch His shoulder. The muscle didn’t even twitch. He looked at you with soft eyes.

“Yes, dear one?”

“Can I… Can I ask you something?”

“Of course. Why don’t we take a walk before helping our friends?”

You nodded and let the lion lead you again. You didn’t see Caspian staring after you.

Edmund looked at the prince with a smile. “Worried?”

Caspian shook his head. “Curious. Why does she need to speak to Aslan in private?”

“Would you rather she speak to you?”

“I don’t know.”

Edmund clapped Caspian on the shoulder. “Maybe you should talk to her. She was upset you walked away with my sisters without acknowledging her. Ask her about it. She’s sorry for what she did, too.”

“Y/N told you?” Caspian sighed and kicked a rock. “You can’t… spread that around.”

“I would never.” Edmund picked up a sword and tossed it in the pile. “Talk to her. Fix whatever is wrong. Maybe tell her she’s pretty.”

“What?”

Edmund smirked. “You heard me.”

“I don't–”

“But she is. It’s okay to admit that. She might like hearing it, too.” Edmund grinned and walked away, going over to some satyrs picking up debris.

With Aslan, you were silent for a while to gather your thoughts. He seemed to understand and patiently waited for you to speak.

“I… I dreamed about this… everything that happened today. Your voice brought me here. But I’ve felt things these last few days before they happened. I knew Miraz was coming on this day… Is that normal?”

“We are all given gifts to help others.”

“Why did this… perception only start now? Why not when I was younger?”

“There’s a reason for everything. It’s up to you to find it.”

You nodded. “Was it to help Caspian? Am I supposed to help him when he’s king?”

“I can’t say. You are needed in Anvard. There’s unrest. This war has stirred up fears in your people.”

“But… what if I don’t want to go back there? Not yet?”

Aslan smiled. “The time will come when you won’t have to be. Be patient, Y/N.”

You chuckled a little and brushed some of your hair out of your face. “Can I be honest with you, Aslan?”

“Of course.”

“Talking to you didn’t really help… yet it did.”

“I can’t give you all the answers you want. You have to find them on your own.”

“I understand. Thank you. I hope I did what you wanted. I feel like I was more of an ornament than a fighter.”

“Your presence helped in ways you will understand in time.” Aslan started walking back. “And right now, we are needed to put this land back together.”

You had a feeling Aslan would keep answers to Himself. You weren’t upset so much as confused. But you were ready to trust Aslan. Even if that meant going back to Anvard and leaving Caspian again. Even if it was the one thing you didn’t want to do.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mourning, celebration, and a sweet moment between you and Caspian the day he is crowned king of Narnia.

Night came over the How as Aslan finished the ceremony of sending the souls of those lost to their final resting place. Would all of them go to Aslan’s Country? You weren’t sure you wanted to guess.

The walk away from the dead was somber. No one spoke. Some mourned. Most kept their heads down.

You walked next to Lucy who sniffled quietly. It didn’t matter if it might have been improper, but you put your arm around her to tell her you were there. It shocked you when the young queen rested her head against your side.

Despite the despair many felt, a celebration began back at the How. Dancing started and a handful of talented cooks whipped up a spread with almost all of the food remaining. It was the perfect way to finish off a rough day. You let go. You only wished you had a dress to dance around in.

When the pan flutes came out and Narnian songs were played, you joined in the dancing. You twirled with Reepicheep. You spun with Lucy. You even had a dance with Peter after apologizing for your rude behavior.

“You were right,” he told you. “We should have stayed here.”

You smiled softly. “I’m still sorry. Just because I’m a princess doesn’t mean I should speak to other royals the same way I speak to Caspian.”

Peter looked at the prince who stood beside Edmund, both with grins on their faces. “He needs a friend like you. When he’s king, your advice will be important.” The High King bowed after the dance. “Make sure he rules Narnia well.”

“I don’t think he’ll need me to do that. He already cares for Narnia and its people. He will rule justly.”

“I hope so.”

Edmund sidled up to you after his brother joined Susan. “Have you made amends with my brother?”

“I suppose I have.” You glanced at him. “I believe you have something on your mind. What is it?”

“I have reason to believe a certain prince, soon to be king, wants to dance with you.”

Your eyes fell on Caspian who was asking Susan a question. She nodded and took his hand. Their dance was rather subdued compared to many others going on around them.

“I don’t think that’s the case, Edmund.” You nodded toward them. “Seems like he’s found himself an admirable dance partner.”

Edmund rolled his eyes. “He’s being difficult, I’m afraid. Maybe you will have to ask him to dance.”

“If he wants to dance with me, he should be the one asking. I don’t care who I dance with. I want to celebrate our victory and the future of Narnia.”

“Dance with me then.”

You smiled. “Lead the way, Your Highness.”

The dance was fun, and you laughed a lot. Edmund had a wicked sense of humor and quick wit to boot. The banter between you two left you feeling exhilarated.

Caspian never asked you to dance that night. You didn’t realize it until you went to bed. You didn’t even get to speak to him. Loneliness crept into your heart at the thought.

You woke up before the sun did, so you wandered out to the ledge of the How to wait out the sunrise. You liked being there. It was quiet and allowed you to think. You wished you had a place like it in Anvard.

Anvard. You missed your home. You would miss Caspian more, but you had no word from your family, and it saddened you. Were your parents okay? Did they think you were dead? Eagerness to return to them filled your mind. You had to leave soon after Caspian’s coronation as much as you dreaded leaving your friend again.

“I see we both prefer this spot,” Caspian said from the entryway.

You didn’t look back and wrapped your blanket tighter around you. You didn’t want to repeat the awkwardness from the day before for Caspian’s sake. “It’s a good place to think.”

“It is.” Caspian looked at the stars. “Anything, in particular, that is heavy on your mind this morning?”

There were hundreds of things you could have said: you missed Anvard, you were still sorry for making him uncomfortable, you were happy for the possibility of him and Susan. None of that came out of your mouth.

“You never asked me to dance last night.”

Caspian stared at the back of your head. “Did you want me to?”

You shrugged. “I just assumed since we’re friends. But it’s okay.” You finally looked at him with a smile. “I had several dance partners to keep the celebrations entertaining.”

He frowned. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Caspian. I’m sure there will be plenty of balls and banquets when you’re king. You can dance with me there.” You repositioned the blanket over your shoulders and took a gander at the stars.

“Y/N.” Tearing your eyes away from the sky, you stared at Caspian in question. He took a step closer and held his hand out. “We can dance now if you’d like.”

“It’s dark and we’re on a ledge. It can’t be safe. Plus, where’s the music?”

“That’s never stopped you before.” He studied the ledge. “And I won’t let you fall.”

“I’m not properly dressed.”

Caspian looked down at his shirt and pants he normally wore to bed. “I can’t say I am either. Come on.”

Sighing, you got on your feet and took your friend’s hand.

You remembered back when he was being taught how to dance. He was so embarrassed at first. Then when he started getting better and having fun, he asked you to dance with him. You spent more time laughing than dancing. There was no need to laugh then.

It was quiet and you spent more time looking at the ties of his shirt than his face. His eyes didn’t linger on you either since your blanket could only cover up so much with your arms outstretched. It was awkward but comforting to be there with him. You missed it.

“I think I need to return to Anvard for a little while,” you said, your voice full of sadness.

“When?”

“Soon after you are crowned king. Aslan said the war brought unrest. I guess the fear of another war with Narnia is spreading around.”

“I won’t let that happen, Y/N. I don’t want another war.”

“I know. But they might need to hear their princess say those words.”

“Will they listen if they think of you so…”

“They will. Papa will make them.”

Caspian nodded. “I’ll miss you while you’re gone.”

“I’ll miss you, too. Thankfully, we have the freedom to visit each other again. I mean, I know you’ll have duties and obligations as king, but we don’t have anyone forcing us to stay in our own kingdoms.”

“I’ll visit Anvard as king soon. I promise.”

“I look forward to it.” You grin up at him for a moment before lowering your head again.

“I don’t think I had the chance to tell you… Miraz, he… he killed my father.”

Your head shot up. “What? He killed… He killed his own brother? W-What kind of man does that?”

“An evil man.” Caspian stopped dancing and pulled you into his embrace, making you gasp from the abruptness of it. “Though… I may not have met you without losing my father.”

Your lips formed a silent “oh” as one of your hands cupped the back of his head. You hugged him back. Your fingers brushed through his hair and you pressed your cheek against his shoulder. “Our mothers were friends, Caspian. We would have met. You didn’t have to lose your father.”

“Maybe.”

You turned your head to press your mouth against his shoulder. You inhaled and closed your eyes. You knew without a doubt you and Caspian would have met and become close friends. But without the king’s death, would you have missed out on all your toddler playtimes? Would your mothers ever start visiting each other as often as they did for their children? You could never be sure, and you were glad you didn’t have to know. You had a good childhood with Caspian.

“I’m sorry he did that to your family and got away with it for so long.”

“He’s gone now…”

“He is.” You stepped away from Caspian and fixed the blanket around you. “And you are going to be king today. You should start getting ready for the coronation. The sun will be up soon.”

“I heard new clothes were made for us to wear today.”

“Really? I thought only you had something new to wear.”

Caspian smiled. “Aslan suggested it since we’ll be returning to the castle today.”

“I suppose I should also start getting ready then.” You touched his arm. “Thank you, Caspian. I’ll see you later with a crown on your head.”

“Make sure you aren’t seen like that.”

You bowed dramatically. “Of course, Your Majesty.”

He chuckled and urged you back inside.

It wasn’t until the sun rose when a centaur and a few nymphs came into your room with a simple royal purple dress with long flowing sleeves. It was gorgeous with gold buttons on the back. It was so Narnian and perfect. They had you dressed in minutes.

A beautiful tree nymph twisted your hair into loose curls that cascaded out from under the simple crown of greenery and white flowers on your head. You felt more like a princess than you ever had in your castle. The eyes that fell on you when you came out of the How made the feeling stronger.

“You’re so pretty, Y/N!” Lucy said with a grin. “You should wear dresses all the time.”

You laughed. “Dresses aren’t best for sword fighting, but I could do with more opportunities to wear one.”

“You look beautiful,” Susan said with a gentle smile. Her dress was a deep red with gold sleeves. Even more Narnian than your dress.

“So do you, Your Highness.”

“Susan is fine.”

You nodded and smiled just as Edmund and Peter walked over.

“The three of you look beautiful,” Peter said.

Edmund nodded. He elbowed you when his siblings were distracted, shifting his eyes off to the side before meeting your curious gaze. He did it again, so you followed his eyes.

Caspian was speaking to Cornelius, but he wasn’t looking at his tutor. His dark eyes kept finding you until you caught him.

“Are you sure he’s not looking at your sister, Edmund?”

“Positive. I don’t think I’ve seen a prince in awe before today. I’m pretty sure I saw his mouth fall open a little, too.”

“You jest.”

He shrugged. “It’s fine if you don’t believe me. I know what I saw.”

You looked at Caspian again. He looked so much like a king in his cream-colored coat, his hair tamed around the nape of his neck where it usually curled up. You couldn’t wait to see him with a crown.

“And I see you’re distracted by the soon to be king,” Edmund said in your ear, making you jump.

“I’m just excited to see him with a crown.”

“You’ll find out soon. It looks like Aslan is gathering Narnians. I guess I should be going.” Edmund started walking, paused, and looked back at you. “You look like a queen, Princess.” Then he continued on his way.

Lucy came over to you and took your hand. “Does Edmund have a crush on you? He acts so strangely when he sees you.”

“I honestly don’t know, Lucy. I’m as confused as you.”

“Well, at least it’s Edmund and not Peter. He can be daft. Though Edmund should wait a few years, don’t you think?”

You laughed and started toward the gathering. “Maybe it’s a boyhood crush.”

“Maybe.” Lucy sighed. “I think I have to join my family. Aslan wants all of us up there with Caspian when he’s crowned king.”

“Go on. I’ll watch from the front row.”

The young queen waved and skipped over to her siblings and Caspian.

You sighed with a smile at the sight. Caspian was going to be king. He was going to change Narnia for the better and you were excited to see those changes. You hoped Anvard would be willing to change, too. Narnia would be a strong kingdom with a kind king.

The moment Aslan spoke, everyone quieted. He spoke about Narnia’s history and the Telmarines, but he focused on telling everyone the kind of man Caspian was, the trust He put in him to take care of Narnia. You were grinning from ear to ear.

When it came to Caspian accepting his crown and the responsibilities of a king, you were bouncing on the balls of your feet.

Peter placed the crown on his head. Aslan announced him as King Caspian X and everyone cheered, you loudest of all. Caspian found you in the crowd and his eyes crinkled with pure joy at your enthusiasm.

Your best friend was the king of Narnia.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pevensie's return home while Caspian tells you something terrifying.

Word traveled quickly. By the time you reached the castle gates, people were celebrating. The streets were decorated to welcome the new king of Narnia. You wondered if Anvard heard the news yet.

You rode behind Caspian and the Pevensie’s, an enormous grin on your face. Would Anvard welcome you back with such excitement or would their fear of Narnia keep them in their homes? Would they despise you for being friends with the new king if they remembered Caspian? No matter how you were greeted back home, you were happy to be there celebrating the king.

The cheering continued throughout the day and into the evening. There was a banquet that followed dinner, one that was small with no time to invite royals from around Narnia. Caspian was relieved, to say the least. He was happy to be king and to see so many happy about his return. But he was tired. He needed rest.

You noticed his eyelids drooping and his failed attempts to hide his yawns. You found Aslan watching from one side of the ballroom. You smiled and stood next to the great lion.

“What is it, dear one?”

“I believe our new king is due to rest. What is the best way to dismiss for the night?”

Aslan studied you with golden eyes. “You care for him deeply.”

“Of course.” More words could have spilled from your lips, but you couldn’t bring yourself to say them. Sometimes you cared for Caspian more than yourself. Sometimes you couldn’t possibly find happiness if he wasn’t happy. You had a feeling Aslan knew that already. Was there any need to repeat it?

“Take our king away where he can find rest. I will take care of our guests.”

“Thank you, Aslan.”

“Thank you for watching over our young king.”

You bowed your head slightly and meandered over to the king. He was speaking with a minotaur named Tavros and a man named Drinian. You caught word of their plans for a fleet of ships when you stood next to the king. He smiled at you.

“Hello, Princess.”

You curtsied, your eyes remaining locked with his. “My king.”

Caspian cleared his throat and excused himself. Tavros and Drinian both left with short nods.

“You need rest, Caspian. Come with me.” You loop your arm through his.

“But I’m needed here, Y/N.”

“Aslan has it covered. Your weariness is starting to show.”

He sighed. “And I thought I was hiding it well.”

You chuckled. “Come on.” You didn’t let him argue anymore. You lead him out of the ballroom and up to the tower where Cornelius used to show him the stars.

Caspian slipped out of your grasp to lean on the ledge. He could see the dark land stretched out for miles, the stars the background.

“You rule all of that and more now,” you said standing next to him. “How does it feel?”

“Overwhelming, to be honest. And exciting.”

You touched his arm. “You have many supporting you who will continue to do so during your rule.”

Caspian looked at you. “I wish you could stay here with me.”

Your face warmed. There was only one true way you could stay with Caspian in his castle. “Caspian… I-I would love to… truly, but I have my people to be there for. You know you’ll always have my support no matter how far apart we are.”

“I know.” He looked down at his hands on the stone wall. “I just want someone who will take care of me when I fail to do so. You always know what I need before I do. I’ll need that more now as king.”

“You’ll figure it out, Caspian. I know you will.”

Caspian nodded slowly. He stared at you again, causing you to play with your fingers and stare at the city below.

“Y/N.”

You peeked up at your friend who was making you extremely nervous. “Yes?”

He paused for a moment. “I’m going to miss you when you leave.”

Your arms wrapped around him and you squeezed tight. “I’ll miss you, too. We’ll write again, yes?”

He pressed his mouth to your head and nodded against you.

“And we’ll visit any chance we get.”

“Yes.”

Your fingers gripped the fabric of his coat. Everything in you told you not to go back to Anvard. But you knew your people needed you, your family needed you. You hoped they weren’t angry with you.

“I-I don’t think I’ve told you today… that… that you look beautiful, Y/N.”

The cool air wasn’t enough to soothe your burning skin. “T-Thank you. You look… kingly.” You nearly died right there.

He chuckled while pulling away from you. “Thanks. I supposed I should take my leave for the night. You’ll be at the courtyard tomorrow, yeah?”

You nodded, not meeting his gaze. “Yes. Aslan said it was important for all of us to make an appearance.”

Caspian bent down, kissing the side of your head. “If I don’t see you before, I’ll see you then.”

“Sleep well, Caspian.”

“You, too, Y/N.” And he left you alone in the tower.

You pressed your fingers to your cheeks to feel the warmth still there. What was it with kings complimenting you that caused your face to flush so quickly? You couldn’t think of an answer even when you finally fell asleep that night. You woke up with the thought that compliments, in general, were the cause.

You didn’t see Caspian that morning. Well, you saw him from afar but with everyone preparing to meet up in the afternoon, neither of you had a chance to speak. He gave you a soft smile and you returned it as you passed by. It would have to do.

Afternoon finally came around. The Telmarine people gathered in front of a giant tree shading most of the courtyard. Aslan stood beside it with the Kings and Queens of Old, Reepicheep, Trumpkin, and yourself. Caspian stood at the head of all of you, eyes scanning faces. Some he knew, others he didn’t.

“Narnia belongs to the Narnians just as it does to man,” Caspian said. “Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. And for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers.”

Someone called out from the crowd. “It has been generations since we left Telmar.”

“We are not referring to Telmar.” Aslan took a small step forward. Caspian looked at the lion. “Your ancestors were sea-faring brigands, pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world. The same world as our Kings and Queens.”

Your lips parted slightly. Telmarines came from the same place as the Pevensies? It was fascinating to know Caspian’s ancestors were just like the four siblings that came to Narnia through a wardrobe.

“It is that island I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start.”

Nobody said anything for a few seconds.

“I’ll go,” one of Miraz’s men said. You recognized his face, but his name was lost to you. “I will accept the offer.”

Caspian’s aunt lifted her chin and held her baby close to her chest. “So will we.”

They walked up to Aslan.

“Because you have spoken first, your future in that world will be good.” The great lion breathed on them and the tree behind Him twisted to form an archway within the trunk.

Both of them walked forward, disappearing into the doorway. Everyone gasped when they became nothing in front of them. Caspian took a step back. You rubbed your eyes. The Pevensies were unchanged.

“How do we know He’s not leading us to our deaths?!” another person said from the crowd.

“Sire,” Reepicheep bowed,“ if my example can be of any service, I will take eleven mice through with no delay.”

“We’ll go.”

Your gaze fell on Peter.

“We will?” Edmund said.

“Come on. Our time’s up.” Peter went to Caspian and offered his sword. “After all, we’re not really needed here anymore.”

Caspian took the sword. “I will look after it until your return.”

Susan came closer. “I’m afraid that’s just it… We’re not coming back.”

“We’re not?” Lucy looked ready to cry at Aslan’s feet.

Peter smiled at his little sister. “You two are. At least I think he means you two.”

“But why? Did they do something wrong?”

You wondered if it was okay to question Aslan. Although Lucy seemed like a special case.

“Quite the opposite, dear one. But all things have their time. Your brother and sister have learned what they can from this world. Now it’s time for them to live in their own.”

“It’s all right, Lu. It’s not how I thought it would be, but it’s all right. One day, you’ll see, too. Come on.”

Those of you by the tree said your goodbyes. After Lucy hugged Trumpkin, she went to you. You held her tightly.

“You will be missed, Lucy. Your positivity and faith helped more than you know.”

“I hope I see you again. Take care of the king, okay?”

“Every chance I get.”

Edmund came up to you next, holding his hand out. You met it with your own and shook it. It made you laugh. “It’s a shame we didn’t get to know each other better, Edmund.”

“Maybe next time Lu and I come to Narnia,” he smiled. “Have you swept the king off his feet yet?”

Both of you glanced at him just as Susan spoke softly to him.

“I didn’t know I was supposed to. He seems pretty interested in your sister.”

“Yes, but she can’t come back.”

Susan started walking away from Caspian before rethinking her choice. She went back and pulled him into a kiss.

You blinked. Something writhed in your stomach. Your brain twitched. You had to look away. “That didn’t seem to stop her,” you muttered. The image was burned into your mind.

“I’m sure when I’m older I’ll understand.” Lucy’s face twisted into a look that matched how your stomach felt.

“I’m older and I don’t think I want to understand,” Edmund said, squeezing your hand once before stepping away.

You stood closer to Aslan as the siblings gathered by the tree. Lucy looked back at Aslan and then they were gone. You were relieved. Aslan’s stare cut through you as if He could feel everything going on inside you. Why had it bothered you at all?

As people pondered if they wanted to follow the Kings and Queens, you slipped away unnoticed. You knew Caspian would want to speak to you about the Pevensies and Aslan… and Susan. You didn’t want any part in that conversation. Not yet anyway. There was so much dread and upset growing inside you and you needed to figure out how to rid yourself of it. If it meant avoiding the king for a while, then you were going to do just that.

You didn’t expect Aslan to seek you out later in the gardens. You were thinking about the simpler days as a child with Caspian. No responsibilities, no crowns, no romance. Just the two of you enjoying what life had to offer at such a young age.

“What troubles you, Y/N?”

“I don’t know,” you answered honestly. “Nothing makes sense right now.”

“It will soon. Don’t let it consume. Pain and anger will come from it.”

“But… why would I ever be upset about my friend finding love with someone no matter if she is to return to Narnia or not? Am I that fearful of our friendship ending because of another woman? I don’t get it.”

The lion smiled and placed His paw on your lap. “You will have your answers, dear one. They will come when the moment is right.”

“Thanks…” You didn’t sound grateful. Aslan didn’t seem to hold it against you. “I have to leave for Anvard soon, don’t I?”

A short nod. “Your people need you. You know this.”

“Yeah… I’ll leave tomorrow.”

“You will be protected on your journey.”

You sighed. “I’m glad. Thank you for leading me back here. I was happy to help and find a part of Narnia I didn’t know existed. I’ll treasure this adventure always.”

“Narnia will be forever grateful to you, Y/N.” Aslan took his paw away. “I believe a young king needs his friend if you are ready.”

You didn’t want to go to Caspian, but dinnertime was nearing, and guilt was eating at you. “I’ll find him.”

Caspian was in the throne room. He sat on the large seat and stared at his hands. He was troubled. It was clear. You wondered if it was from his new title or the woman back in her world. He peered up at you when you sat on the steps beside the throne. You tucked your legs under you as best as you could and folded your hands in your lap. You took a deep breath.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“I should be asking you that. Dinner is soon and you’re tucked away in here.”

His hands became his focus again. “There’s a lot on my mind.”

“Do you wish to share what’s troubling you?”

“Honestly, no.”

It hurt you a little. “Okay.”

“I mean, I want to, but I don’t think I should.”

You raised an eyebrow. “Why not? Because you’re king now?”

“No. I can’t explain… Not yet. I need to… I need to think through it more.”

“Take all the time you need.” You sighed. “I’m leaving for Anvard in the morning. Aslan says there’s unrest. They need me.”

Caspian nodded but looked distraught having to say goodbye so soon. “I’ll visit Anvard as soon as I can. I promise.”

“I know.”

“Can we meet at the tower tonight?”

Hesitating, you thought about the night before and the way his compliment frazzled your mind. What if it happened again? But how could you pass up a chance to talk to him when you were going to leave? You’d regret denying his request.

“Of course,” you smiled. “I’ll go there after dinner.”

“Thank you.”

You beat Caspian there. The sun was hovering just over the horizon when you reached the top. You leaned on the wall and watched the landscape change colors as the sun dipped lower. Caspian didn’t arrive until a soft orange glow was left at the edge of the horizon.

You heard him walk up the steps. He stood next to you silently. Your eyes fell on his profile.

“Are you all right?”

His gaze shifted in your direction. “I have a lot to worry about now.”

“I don’t think you should worry. You will have advisors to do most of that for you.”

“It’s not just Narnia I have to worry about.”

“What’s troubling you?” You placed your hand over his. “You can’t hide it from me forever.”

“It’s not a good idea.”

“Is this the same thing that’s bothered you since this afternoon?”

“Yes.”

You crossed your arms and stared him down. “If it’s bothering you so much, you need to talk to someone about it. If you don’t want to tell me, then go to Cornelius or someone else you trust.”

“But what if I want you to know and I’m not sure how to… explain?” Caspian ran his hand through his hair.

You blinked. “Take your time then. Think out your words carefully and just say it. It’s only me here.”

Caspian sighed and rubbed his face. If he had space, he would have paced around the tower. Instead, he ran his fingers along the top of the stone wall, feeling the texture while he gathered his thoughts.

He was suffocating under the weight of it. It shouldn’t have been a problem from the start. There were bigger issues at hand. But then… Edmund cemented his thoughts and Susan… Susan was another matter entirely.

“Susan.”

Your face fell and he saw it instantly. Instead of being upset that her name made you sad, his whole body seemed to vibrate in anticipation. Did you mean to react that way?

“What about her?”

“I… I thought something would,” he paused to think, staring at his hand on the stone, “come of her and I.”

“I saw you giving doe eyes at each other.” You smirked, but the amusement didn’t reach your eyes.

“Yeah. She, ah, she caught me off guard when I first met them. I knew she was beautiful because of the stories… I guess stories and seeing for yourself makes a difference.” Caspian glanced at you. You were listening, but your face was flat. “I don’t know why it mattered with Miraz trying to kill me… It shouldn’t have crossed my mind, but it did. I started to hope they would stay and that she… she would rule again.” He frowned and turned away from you. “Then Edmund planted these thoughts in my head, confusing me… making me second guess everything.”

“It seems Edmund has a knack for doing that,” you frowned. “What did he say to you?”

“He… He said that I should…” Caspian shook his head. “I don’t think I have to courage to tell you.”

“You just fought against your own people and you’re King of Narnia. You are the bravest man I know, Caspian.”

Your words seemed to be enough for him. He took a deep breath. “Hetoldmetotellyouhowprettyyouarebecauseyoumightlikehearingthatfromme.”

Edmund told him what? You heard it, but couldn’t fathom Edmund, a boy, giving Caspian advice. And it was advice about you? And he called you beautiful the night before. How was that any different? “But… Susan?”

He groaned. “I shouldn’t have said anything. Edmund shouldn’t have either. I’m sorry. This is not going well, is it?”

“But… You kept looking at Susan. Why… What do I have to do with any of this?” The things Edmund told you floated to the surface of your mind. Your face felt hot.

“Everything.”

Caspian’s eyes were trained on you then. You swallowed. There was no humor in his demeanor, nothing to hint that he was kidding. You weren’t prepared for what he was telling you. You weren’t prepared to realize something changed for Caspian despite the High Queen’s presence.

“Caspian… I-I… I can’t give you what you want. I don’t want that with anyone… not yet.”

“I’m not asking you to-to let me court you.” Hearing it out loud made both of you pause. “I’m not ready for that either. But I had to say something.”

You clasped your hands in front of you and stared at your feet. “What does this mean for us, Caspian?”

“I don’t know. It doesn’t have to change anything. You’ll be in Anvard anyway. There’s no need for us to… to act differently.”

Could you look at Caspian, the one person who had been with you through everything since infancy, and forget that he liked you… that he could fall in love with you?

You finally looked up at Caspian with a warm smile that was nearly impossible to put on. “No, there’s isn’t a reason to act differently.”

Even though it was agreed upon, neither of you felt settled as you went to bed that night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You return home to find your father relieved more than angry. Caspian manages to visit at your request for help with your people.

The bells sounded once you arrived in Anvard. People were more curious than glad to see you riding in with a dress made by Narnians – which you loved – and your hair done by the kind maid who helped you the previous. You were more disheveled than when you left the castle. Haste was your friend as you raced home to see what wariness had taken your people.

Your mother greeted you at the castle gates. You couldn’t tell if she was happier to see you again or more upset that you had left at all. A stable boy took your horse after you gracefully climbed off.

“Mama,” you hugged her tightly. “I’m sorry. I had to help Caspian. Aslan sent me.”

She sighed. “Your father won’t be happy to hear that. The war has scared many people here. They believe Narnia will attack us again.”

You shook your head. “Caspian is king of Narnia now. He won’t attack Anvard. He plans to visit soon and ease their fears.”

“Let us hope he arrives soon. Come. You must meet with your father.”

Without question, you followed your mother silently. You knew he would be livid to hear you skipped your duties as a princess to fight in a war that wasn’t yours. But you had to. For Caspian. For Narnia. For Aslan.

Your father was sitting with his advisors in the dining room. A hush fell over the room when you entered. The king stared at you; his face unable to decide which emotion to convey. Then he wept.

You rushed over to him, hugging his shoulders. Your forehead rested against his head as you apologized repeatedly. It was the reaction you were expecting, but it was better than being shouted at, which you felt you deserved to some extent.

Your mother ushered the advisors out to give you privacy. She slipped out behind them, shutting the door.

“I was so worried about you, Y/N.” Your father looked even older than when you left. It broke your heart.

“I’m sorry, Papa. I was called by Aslan. I had to go. I didn’t have time to explain to you or Mama. I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.” You wiped away his tears trying not to cry with him.

“Aslan sent you?” He sighed. “I was afraid of that.”

“Why?”

“It means He as something planned for you that is much bigger than being Queen of Anvard.”

“He told me that I needed to come back here though.”

“But for how long?”

“I… I don’t know.”

“What did He ask of you this time?”

You sat in the chair closest to your father. “He wanted me to help Caspian.”

“The war?”

You nodded.

“He’s king now, yes?”

Again, you nodded.

Your father sighed once more. “Do you believe Aslan will ask you to help Caspian again?”

“Maybe. Queen Lucy and King Edmund might return to Narnia while Caspian is king. If they do, I would suspect I’ll be needed.”

“I see.”

Silence filled the room. You fidgeted with your fingers while your father gazed at nothing.

“Papa?”

He looked at you with a worn smile. “We’ll cross that bridge when we get there. For now, we must find a way to ease our people.”

We’ll figure it out. I’ll help where I can.“ You took his hand and squeezed. "I’m sorry.”

“You’re home now. I can’t fault you for following Aslan. Forgive me for being angry with you.”

“Of course.”

He kissed your forehead. “I love you, Y/N.”

“I love you, too.”

Convincing the people of Anvard that Narnia wasn’t going to start a war with them proved to be more difficult than you thought. It didn’t help that most of them believed your hiatus was to spend time with the lover they thought you had. Unfortunately, you weren’t able to announce you were helping the newly appointed Narnian king for fear of the people assuming Caspian was your lover. You tried not to think about it with his confession still hanging over your head.

After nearly three months of little change, you gave in and sent Caspian a letter asking for his help. Even your father agreed to have the Narnian king come and speak to the people – reassure them of peace – was the best option. Maybe he could settle Anvard’s fear.

It took another month for his response, which he said he’d visit as soon as he was able. Caspian informed you of the building of a new castle at Cair Paravel and the preparation to find the lost Lords of Narnia, something he vowed to Aslan during his coronation. You had no idea he had promised such a thing.

Two more months went by. You and your father were anxious. Fewer people believed there was a true peace with Narnia. You had no word from Caspian on when he planned to come to Anvard and that worried you. How would your people react to the king of Narnia arriving with guards and banners? You hoped he’d have some common sense.

You were eating dinner with your family when the herald came in, announcing a guest: King Caspian X of Narnia.

The three of you were on your feet when Caspian walked in with Reepicheep and the bald man you remembered as Drinian. You stared; eyes wide.

You didn’t think half a year would change someone so drastically, but it did Caspian. His hair didn’t curl over his ears, falling flat with the few inches of new length. It was also lighter as if he’d been sitting in the sun for hours in a day. What threw you off was the facial hair growing on his face. It was patchy and thin, but it was hard to miss. You wonder how much longer it would take to fill out. He looked so much older… like a king.

Your mother hissed at you to bow with them, but Caspian laughed.

“Please. You don’t have to bow. You’re like family.” He came forward and shook your father’s hand. “It’s wonderful to see you again. I apologize for my late and unannounced arrival.”

“No, no, it’s fine. We’re happy to have you here.”

Caspian took your mother’s hand and kissed the back of it. “You look well and even more beautiful than I remember.”

“I see being a king has made you even more charming,” your mother teased, pulling Caspian into a short hug. “Welcome back to Anvard.”

“Thank you.” He smiled and his eyes met yours.

You wanted to hold him so tightly to show him how much you missed his company. You wanted what he told you to disappear from your memories so you could see him just as he was before confessing. You couldn’t quit reminding yourself of the feelings he had for you.

“You look beautiful today, Y/N,” he smiled as if he’d been telling you that for years. “I hope you’ve been well.”

You hated how your face got hot. “As well as I can be while helping the people of Anvard.”

Caspian nodded once and introduced Reepicheep and Drinian, who was to be the captain of the future ship.

Reepicheep scampered up to you. “It’s lovely to see you well, Princess!”

You smiled, glancing at your parents speaking with Caspian. “Same to you, Reepicheep! How are things in the castle?”

“Wonderful! We’ve begun work on Cair Paravel – though I’m sure you know that already – and our plans to sail the seas are coming together nicely!”

“That’s great! I can’t wait to see the finished palace and hear of your grand adventures at sea.”

“It will be another year or so before we can leave and Cair Paravel will take even more time than that. But I’m sure the king would love to have you visit when it’s finished. And I think he’d enjoying telling you the stories from our trip. Though I hope Aslan has you join us. We could use more hands.”

“We shall see, I suppose.” Being on a ship with Caspian wasn’t exactly on your list of things you wanted to do in the near future.

“I’m sorry to have interrupted your dinner,” Caspian said eventually. “I’ll leave you to your meal and see you in the morning.”

“You’re welcome to stay in your usual room,” your mother said smiling. “We’ve kept it to your liking although it’s not fit for a king. There should be another room close by for your friends, too.”

His teeth showed when he grinned. “It will be perfect.” Caspian sent a glance your way as he left, leaving you still.

As soon as the three left, your parents peered at your frozen frame.

“Is there something you need to tell us, Y/N?” your mother asked.

“No.” You shook off the shock and sat back down.

Your parents followed suit. They watched as you attempted to act normal. Getting caught off guard by Caspian was the worst thing you could have let happen with your parents right there. The questions and suspicion would be too much.

“Are you sure, dear?”

You nodded.

Your father snorted. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say our dear Caspian has finally taken an interest in our daughter.”

“We’re friends,” you muttered.

Your father was going to comment on the king’s long gazes toward you, but your mother shook her head. He silenced, catching on. At least they would keep quiet for a little bit.

That evening, you tucked away into your room to avoid coming across Caspian. If he wasn’t expecting to court you, then he needed to quit looking at you like you were the only woman who mattered to him. Even you could see the shift in his eyes every time he looked at you. He couldn’t hide it if he was trying.

You groaned when someone knocked on your bedroom door.

“I can come back another time,” Caspian said through the thick wood. You could hear the smile in his voice.

Your stomach jumped. “Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” You opened your door to stare unamused at your friend. His smile was alarmingly bright.

“Can’t sleep.”

“Are you sure coming to my room after sunset is your wisest decision?”

“I missed you.”

Your cheeks warmed. “I-I missed you, too.”

“Can I come in?”

It was a horrible idea, probably the worst idea, but you nodded and let Caspian stroll into your room. You shut your door quietly while he sat on one of your chairs.

“Have things improved in Anvard since you wrote to me?”

“No, unfortunately. It seems more of our people have come to the belief that Narnia will attack us.”

“I hope my words will help them see that I have no intention of attacking Anvard. I want us to be allies.”

“You know my family will stand by you.”

“Yes,” he said. “I’m grateful for that.” Caspian stared at you seriously. “What of the rumors?”

You frowned. “Worse since returning. They think I left to be with the make-believe lover they’ve created for me.”

“I wish they wouldn’t think that of you.”

“I’ll be fine. No need to defend my honor or they will think you’re him.”

Caspian’s eyes darkened slightly. He looked out one of your windows. “I’m sorry about how we left our friendship last time. It has put a strain on you, which was selfish of me.”

You were stuck between wanting to talk about it and wanting to ignore the topic altogether. “It’s okay, Caspian. There have been bigger issues at hand…”

“Is it an issue?”

“It shouldn’t be.”

“But it is.”

“I’m sorry.”

He shook his head with a gentle smile. “Don’t be. Please, don’t be upset.” He got up and stood in front of you. “I knew how you were going to react, and I told you anyway.”

“Why me? Why not Susan or someone else?”

Caspian took two fingers and tucked some of your hair behind your ear. He was pleased you didn’t pull away. “I think it was always supposed to be you, Y/N.”

I… I can’t…“

He smiled and went to your door. "I know. Sleep well.”

There was no real need for it, but you cried silently after he shut your bedroom door. Why did it have to be you?

Caspian greeted you the next morning with a bright smile before discussing his plan to help Anvard realize that Narnia would be their ally, not their enemy.

“Do you think speaking in front of them will help?” your father asked. “Will they listen? They have a hard time listening to us.”

“Being among the people might help, my liege,” Reepicheep suggested. “If they see you mingling with them, they may be more inclined to believe there is peace between Anvard and Narnia.”

“That’s a great idea, Reepicheep,” you said. “And Caspian isn’t a stranger here.”

“Will you come with me?” He looked hopeful.

You nodded. “Of course.”

“I propose you both spend the day out in Anvard and then we – you and I, Caspian – can speak to them. That is if your schedule will allow it.” Your father smiled at Caspian, the same hope he saw on the young king’s face seconds before now on his.

“I’m happy to stay here as long as I need to fix this matter.” Caspian grinned. “Although I should hope we see a change in the coming days.”

“Wonderful. I look forward to meeting again later this evening.” Your father lovingly touched the side of your face. “Please keep Caspian safe. It would be horrendous if the Narnian king were to return injured.”

“I’ll do my best.”

“Would you like for Drinian or I to accompany you?” Reepicheep looked to Caspian for an answer.

Caspian gazed at the mouse fondly. “You two should enjoy your stay here. I do not doubt Y/N’s ability to protect me if it comes to it.”

“And it isn’t like you can’t defend yourself either,” you noted. “You’ll most likely act quicker than I.”

“Let’s hope that neither of us should draw our swords today.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Caspian go out into the public eye to see how to help the people.

People stared. They stared a lot. You were used to it since returning, but those stares were bearable. The ones they gave you and Caspian were enough to make you blush. It wasn’t every day you walked around with a man, let alone one as handsome as Caspian. You wondered if they recognized him at all.

When the whispers started, you almost regretted leaving the castle. Caspian being the first male – other than your father – you were seen with in quite some time rekindled the rumors in a new way. The people thought he was the secret man causing you to turn away so many princes.

“Is this normal?” Caspian whispered, studying the number of eyes on you both.

You choked up an awkward laugh. “Yes and no. People stare at me a lot. They don’t stare this much, but I usually don’t have a man with me.”

“I guess they wouldn’t recognize me, would they?”

“Maybe. I don’t think they know you are a king if they do.”

“We could use that to our advantage.”

“How?”

“If your people realize who I am – not a king, but the boy who used to run in these streets with you – we could talk to them on a personal level.”

“That could work. Where should we start?”

He pondered it. “Follow me.” He took your hand and pulled you behind him.

“How do you remember these streets? It’s been ages.”

“I never forget my favorite memories, especially when they involve you.”

Your mouth dried up from the sidelong glance he gave you and the way one corner of his lips turned up. He was so… confident. You wondered if being a king had something to do with it. Most of all, you chided yourself for reacting.

A grin slithered onto your face when the church came into view. Many days were spent there with Caspian not because of the ability to worship. Most of Anvard didn’t believe in Aslan. What made that church special were the children.

“Y/N!” Four children came running toward you from the yard where they had been playing. Their caretaker, an older woman name Elizabeth, stood and waved at you.

You squatted to hug them, happy they still thought well of you. “I’ve missed you all.”

Theo, the bravest of them, pointed at Caspian. “Who are you?”

“My name is Caspian. What should I call you?” He got down on their level as well.

Theo stood between you and Caspian. “Theo. What are you doing with the princess?”

“Yeah!” The only girl, Ariel, stood next to Theo. “Why are you with her?”

Caspian’s grin showed off his teeth. “I’m a good friend of Princess Y/N’s.”

Four pairs of eyes shot to you. You smiled. “He tells the truth. Most of you were too small to remember when he came here last.”

It was wonderful chaos once you said that. All four knocked Caspian on his back, hugging him and asking him a hundred questions at once. Elizabeth made a sound of surprise and rounded them up to give Caspian a chance to stand again. If Elizabeth had known he was a king, she would have been mortified.

Caspian laughed as he sat up. “If I’m greeted like this every time I come to Anvard, I would never want to leave!”

“That’s too kind for this lot,” Elizabeth said. “They take trouble with them wherever they go!”

You smiled. “There’s nothing wrong with a little trouble.” Turning to Caspian, you took a step back to the children. “You’ve met Theo and his partner in crime, Ariel.” You pointed to the two boys standing next to her. “This is William and Jackson.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all.” Caspian stood. “And who is the brave woman taking care of these rascals?”

“Elizabeth,” she said holding out her wrinkled hand.

Caspian took it and left a kiss on the back.

“You may not remember him, but Caspian is the boy I always played with around town when he came to visit.”

Elizabeth studied Caspian. Her mouth fell open. “You’re the young man Y/N spent her time with? _That_ Caspian?”

“The very same.”

“You’ve grown so much! Look at how handsome you are! You look so much like your father.”

He blushed. “Thank you.”

You saved him from the flattery. “Caspian and I were hoping we could help you this morning. Is there anything we can get for you? We can take the children into town for a little bit if you want.”

“A princess shouldn’t have to take care of four rambunctious children when I’m perfectly capable of watching them.”

“I know, but we want to help you.”

The old woman sighed. “It would be nice if you could run to the market and get what I need to make lunch for the children.”

“We’d be happy to,” Caspian smiled. “Do you have a list?”

She nodded. “Can you watch the younglings so I can grab it for you?”

Caspian nodded. Elizabeth smiled and scampered away.

Ariel shimmied over to Caspian, her eyes big and a shy smile on her face. “Are you a prince?”

“I was.” His eyes shined as he looked at the little girl. “I’m not anymore.”

William jumped closer. “Did you marry a princess like Y/N?”

“No. I’m not married.”

“But that’s how princes become kings, right?”

You placed your hand on William’s head. “Sometimes that’s how kings and queens are made. Other times, the king before grows too old and can’t rule anymore. Then his children take his place.”

All four children made a sound of understanding.

You motioned for them to come closer and looked each one in the eye. “Now don’t tell anyone Caspian is a king until we say so. Nobody can know who he is yet. Got it?”

They nodded vigorously and you grinned, leaning forward to kiss each one on the forehead just as Elizabeth returned with the list.

You and Caspian dismissed yourselves from the children and strolled toward the market.

“They love you a lot,” Caspian noted.

“Since I’ve been home, I’ve volunteered my time with them. It lets our people know I care about our kingdom. When I have to take my father’s place, I need Anvard to trust me.”

“Let us hope my visit secures their trust in you and your family. And know as long as I’m king, Narnia will support you.”

“Thank you.” You link your arm with his. “Knowing you’ll help us means so much.” You peered up at him. He was already looking at you. It was hard to ignore the redness coloring the bridge of his nose and his cheeks.

You pondered how long it’d been since you were that close. You felt guilty for denying Caspian friendly affection. But seeing how he reacted to your touch made you nervous. You let go of his arm as soon as you entered the market, much to his disappointment.

You ticked off items on Elizabeth’s list while conversing with the vendors. The grocer was the first person who recognized Caspian as soon as you walked up to him.

“Well if it isn’t our princess with her favorite prince!” He grinned from ear to ear and shook Caspian’s hand. “My, my, you grew up to be a good lookin’ lad!”

You were starting to blush from all the compliments Caspian was receiving.

“Thank you,” Caspian said. “How’s business?”

“Depends on the day. Things were great when everyone panicked about the war. Now it’s gotten quiet. People don’t like to walk around town as often.”

You frowned. “I wish they would believe us when we say Narnia has no reason to fight us. The war was a dispute between family and was a way to give Narnia back to the Narnians. Anvard, Archeland… we were never the target and won’t be.”

“I believe ya, Princess. I’ve been doin’ my part tellin’ ‘em. No one wants to get their hopes up.”

You and Caspian looked at each other. “We have to do something.”

“We will.” Caspian looked back at the grocer. “Anvard will know Narnia doesn’t want to harm them.”

“Good luck. If anyone can change their minds, the two of you can. What can I get for ya now?”

The children were reading by request of Elizabeth when you and Caspian made it back. It allowed for the three of you to start on lunch.

It didn’t take long, so you took advantage of having a free kitchen once Elizabeth gave the children their food. It was time to give Caspian the lesson you owed him.

You didn’t say anything to him. Instead, you pulled out a few peaches you managed to purchase while he was distracted and set them down in front of him. He stared at them and then grinned at you.

“I think it’s time I teach you the art of baking. That is if a king doesn’t mind getting his hands dirty.”

“Is he a true king if he lets everyone else do the work for him?”

You smirked. “I wouldn’t know.”

“You’re funny, Princess.”

“All jokes aside, you’re a good king, Caspian. An even better king than I predicted. There aren’t many who would leave their home to help out a small kingdom when they ask for help.”

Caspian smiled, taking your hand and squeezing. “Thank you. I’m always happy to help you and your family. Being a king won’t ever change that.”

You stared up at him, into the warmth pooling in his dark eyes, and you swore the ground under you fell away. Looking in the other direction, you slipped your hand out of his and grabbed a peach.

You cleared your throat. “Um, I’ll show you how to make the pie crust. You’ll work on that while I cut peaches. Okay?”

“Sounds good.” You missed the large grin plastered on his face.

It was awkward at first with you trying to regain your composure. Eventually, you pushed it away and buckled down, running Caspian through making the dough and preparing it for the peaches you were going to cut. Once you had them sliced, you showed Caspian how to sweeten the fruit and turn it into a chunky almost jam texture. You let him spoon the filling into the pies and put them in the oven.

Elizabeth walked in as soon as you closed off the heat. “What is that?”

“Peach pies,” you said. “I owed Caspian a baking lesson and I wanted to give the children a nice treat.”

“That’s sweet of you. Have you two eaten yet?”

“Uh, no. We have not.”

“Get yourself something to eat while those bake!”

Laughing, Caspian stepped forward and made up two plates of the leftover food from lunch. You ate quietly while Elizabeth washed the dishes and the counters – she refused to let you or Caspian help clean up.

Soon the smell of baked pie wafted through the air, signaling they were finished.

You expertly pulled out each pie and let them cool. The crust was a delicious golden brown, though it lacked your usual perfection. You found Caspian’s clumsier crust refreshing.

“They look good,” Elizabeth said. “And they smell even better.”

Nudging Caspian’s arm, you nodded toward the pies. “Not bad for a first-timer.”

“I had a talented instructor.”

The flattery was going to give you a heart attack if he didn’t cut it out. “But you made them. I only taught you how.”

Elizabeth leaned over to smell them. Her eyes closed when she inhaled. “The kids will love these. Thank you both for your help.”

Caspian nodded. “It was our pleasure. Thank you for taking care of those sweet children when no one else can.”

“It’s a blessing every day.”

Ariel teared up when you had to leave. She hugged your leg and whined about how much she’d miss you. The boys stood tall and refused hugs, so Ariel didn’t have to let go. You promised you would return as soon as you were able and that was enough for her to let go and stare up at Caspian with big tears.

“Protect her, okay? Our princess does a lot and needs to take care of herself.”

Caspian set down the small crate with leftover pies and took Ariel’s small hands in his. “I will protect her with my life. I promise.”

The sun felt like fire on your already hot skin. He had to say things like that with you standing right there. And the way he looked at you after standing back up… It wasn’t fair he so blatantly shared his interest in you. You were starting to wonder if it was worth waiting until you were sure of being a queen, a wife. It was so easy, the idea of being with Caspian. You almost wanted it. Almost.

The afternoon and evening filled with more mingling with townsfolk. No one seemed to want help from you. They were more interested in catching up with Caspian. You never knew how many people paid attention to the two of you growing up.

The worst part of it all was the question that hung in the air with each person who talked to you: was Caspian the rumored lover? You hated it, hated that Caspian was roped into a scandal your people made up. What would happen when they learned he was king of Narnia? Would the rumors get worse? You were afraid to find out.

As you walked back to the castle, the owner of the nearby tavern spotted you from afar.

“Is that Princess Y/N walking around with a man?”

You groaned but smiled as you turned to look at the burly man. “It’s not that unusual, Saul.”

“Ever since you and your prince friend quit visiting each other, it’s a rare sight.”

“Well, lucky for you, this is my prince friend.” You tried not snickering calling Caspian a prince when you knew better.

“That’s little Caspian?”

Caspian rubbed the back of his neck. “In the flesh.”

Saul lit up. “Ah! Wow! You’re not so little anymore, are you? Come in! Come in! Maybe I can get you two a pint before I open for the night.”

“We barely turned 18,” you noted.

“Then you’re legal.”

You looked at Caspian. “It’s up to you since… you know.”

He smiled at Saul. “A pint sounds like fun.”

So, you both had a pint. It burned on your first few sips. You weren’t new to drinking – you had a glass of wine now and then at dinner – but beer wasn’t a drink you were accustomed to. The flavor was odd, yet you liked it.

Caspian drank his like he’d been drinking for years. You tried keeping up with him, which was a huge mistake since your body wasn’t used to it and you had an empty stomach. Your eyes were heavy, and you kept leaning on the counter half-listening to Caspian and Saul speak.

“You all right, Princess?” Saul finally noticed your slumped posture.

You nodded against your hand and blinked slowly. “Just fine. You two keep talking.”

Caspian pulled your drink away from you and stood up. “I think it’s time to call it a day, Y/N. Thank you, Saul, for the conversation and the good drink. I’ll be sure to come back when I can.”

“I look forward to it. Now take our intoxicated princess home. I suggest taking back alleys to avoid prying eyes. The people haven’t been too kind to her reputation.”

“I know.” Caspian frowned. “I hope they realize they’re wrong about her.”

“That won’t happen until she gets herself a prince. Take care.”

Caspian carefully picked you up, one arm under your knees and the other supporting your back. The basket of pies swung haphazardly on his arm. You draped your arms lazily over his shoulders and groaned.

“Don’t move so fast.”

“Sorry. I’ll walk slow.”

He did not walk slow. Caspian was eager to get you behind the castle walls to avoid more rumors. He took Saul’s advice and took as many back ways as he could to bring you safely back into the castle. He couldn’t sneak past your parents so easily.

“What happened?” Your mother trotted over to you half-asleep in Caspian’s arms. She touched your forehead and cheeks. You moaned and tucked your face into Caspian’s neck.

“Saul, the barkeeper, offered us a drink,” Caspian explained. “I suspect she drank too quickly. I apologize for this. Had I known it would affect her so negatively, I never would have accepted his offer.”

Your father sighed and patted the young king’s shoulder. "Take her to her room and get some rest. We can discuss it in the morning. Thank you for handling this discreetly for us… for her.”

“Of course.” Caspian repositioned you higher in his arms after handing off the basket of pies to your mother. “Should I send for a maid?”

“No, please keep this between us,” your mother said.

Caspian nodded and made his way to your room. He tripped up the steps, which woke you up enough to cackle at his clumsiness. You were still laughing when he carefully laid you on your bed after shutting your door with his foot. He would have left the door open for propriety’s sake, but for your dignity, he wanted to keep wandering eyes out.

“I’m sorry, Y/N, but you’ll be sleeping in your clothes,” he said, attempting to get you under your bed covers. You wouldn’t quit squirming and giggling.

“I’ll get tangled.”

“Too bad.”

“There’s a slip under this, I promise. I’ll get so hot overnight.”

“No.” Caspian touched the tip of your nose with his finger. “You can try to get out of it on your own once I leave this room. If you can’t manage that, then you’re stuck sleeping in your dress. I’m doing this for your sake, Y/N.”

You groaned and flopped your arms out across the bed. “Why do I feel heavy and light at the same time?”

“You’re drunk. I never knew you were such a lightweight.”

“I drink wine… sometimes.”

“Maybe next time you’ll get a smaller drink and sip it. There was no need to gulp it down.”

“But you were and you’re fine.”

“That doesn’t matter. If you did this while I wasn’t around… I don’t want to think about what could have happened to you…”

In your daze, you studied Caspian who was sitting at the end of your bed watching you. “Do you love me?”

He blinked. His mouth fell open slightly. “W-What do you mean?”

“Do you love me? And not because we’re friends.”

“Uh… I’m not sure this should be discussed when you’re in this state.”

“I’ll never ask you when I’m sober.” What ounce of sobriety you had screamed at you to be silent. Of course, that was impossible. “It’s a simple question, Caspian. _Do. You. Love. Me?_”

Caspian ran his hand through his hair and shifted his gaze from you. “Maybe. I haven’t figured it out yet.”

You sighed and turned to lie on your side. You closed your eyes. “Sorry, I’m so stubborn.”

“It’s what I like about you.”

Sleep was quickly taking you. “I… I considered marrying you today…”

He stayed quiet, but his eyes fell back on you.

“You take care of me… better than… than anyone I know.” You yawned and nuzzled your face into your pillow. “I’d be lucky to call you my husband… if only… I wasn’t… so afraid.”

The king sat there a few minutes longer while you let sleep take full control of your senses. The words that came from your lips didn’t seem real. There was no way you said them. There was no way you thought about being with him. And yet, his heart was racing, his hands were sweating, and the goofy grin that appeared on his face didn’t seem to want to go away. There was hope. There was hope for a life with you as more than just his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun part to write because drunkenness reveals so much about a person. :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post drunken night and fear of embarrassing moments you don't remember.

The light from outside pierced your eyes when your mother nearly ripped the curtains open the next morning. Groaning, you covered your face and let out a questionable burp. You made another sound of discomfort and put your hand on your abdomen.

“That was irresponsible of you yesterday,” your mother said. “We’re lucky Caspian was there with you.”

“Mama… I didn’t mean to…” You slowly sat up and rubbed your forehead. “It was just one drink… How did it…? Oh!”

You covered your mouth and rushed to your bathroom to empty what was left in your stomach.

“Get cleaned up. Breakfast is waiting for you downstairs. Oh, and Caspian has to leave this evening.. He’s needed, so he and your father are going to speak to our people this afternoon. If you wish to speak with them, you should make yourself presentable.” She left without so much as a hope for you to feel better.

You deserved it for more than being irresponsible.

Reepicheep and Drinian were eating their breakfast when you finally felt stable enough to go down for food. Your headache was still there, but it wasn’t making your stomach turn from the outside light or loud noises.

“Good morning, Milady!” Reepicheep greeted. “Did you rest well?”

“I suppose I did.”

“Don’t worry, Princess. Your secret is safe with us. Our king spent most of the night worrying about you.”

“Oh. I didn’t mean to make him worry.”

Drinian snorted. “He also had a grin that shined brighter than the sun.”

“Really? That’s odd. Unfortunately, I don’t remember what happened after the tavern. I don’t think I’ll drink beer ever again.”

“I think that’s an admirable decision,” Reepicheep said. “Why don’t you eat something? Both kings are in the study making a plan to go about speaking to Anvard on the matter of Narnia. I’m sure you would like to be a part of that.”

“Yes. I’ll eat what I can and go there straight away.”

Your father and Caspian were speaking quietly when you finally joined the conversation. Caspian’s face lifted with a smile and his eyes shimmered at whatever your father said. The look in your father’s eyes was almost identical and he patted the young king’s shoulder before noticing you in the doorway.

Caspian stuffed his smile away and went over to you. “How are you?”

“Uh, I’m okay. I had a rough morning – no thanks to me. Eating has helped some. Thank you for asking. I assume you didn’t suffer quite as I did.”

He chuckled. “No, I didn’t.”

Your father cleared his throat. You peered around Caspian while he turned. Your father didn’t bother hiding his smile that shined from under his facial hair. “Shall we continue making plans for this afternoon?”

“Of course, Papa.” You slipped past Caspian and leaned over the desk to take in the notes made between the two kings. You had a sneaking suspicion something was going on when your father and Caspian shared a look. What had they been talking about before you arrived?

It didn’t take long for the three of you to decide how to approach the situation carefully and efficiently. It was a matter of getting the townsfolk gathered. Your father sent out heralds and even had the church ring its bell for anyone who couldn’t be reached by his men. It was rather chaotic.

People murmured to each other about the nature of the meeting. Seeing your family, Caspian and his crew, along with guards put an air of unease upon the townsfolk, although some were looking hopeful at you and Caspian. Your father wasted little time.

“We want to thank all of you for meeting with us today.” He scanned the crowd. “My daughter and I have worked tirelessly to reassure you Narnia poses no danger to us. We’ve tried to show you that they are our allies. What happened between both kingdoms is in the past and cannot hurt you any longer.” Your father looked at Caspian to signal him forward. “Many of you remember our dear friend, Caspian X. Most of you know him because of Y/N. All of you must know him now as the king of Narnia.” There were gasps. “He merely wishes to speak to you. There is no reason to fear him or his subjects. Please lend your ear to King Caspian.”

Caspian stepped forward, standing tall and brave in front of so many fearful faces. He smiled warmly at them. “I promise you Narnia does not want a war with Anvard or Archeland or any other kingdoms. I wish you did not fear us. I wish there wasn’t a past between both lands that hurt you so. Believe me when I say I won’t harm any of you. Anvard is another home to me. I would be devastated if we weren’t allies. Anvard has always been kind to me and my family. I intend to be kind in return.

"The war that occurred months ago was fought to give Narnians their home. My uncle was a tyrant and wanted them dead, to keep them out. I fought against my uncle and his army and won back Narnia. Miraz is dead and the Narnians live peacefully among me and my people. We want to live in peace the same way among the kingdoms of this land. Narnia will fight for you when you need us, and we hope Anvard will do the same for us because we are friends. You will not find enemies in Narnia while I am king. I promise you that with everything I have.”

The townsfolk were quiet. It was a sight you weren’t used to seeing after gathering them together.

“How do we know this alliance doesn’t end when the princess rules?” someone asked.

“The king of Narnia has been my friend for many, many years,” you said. “If I rule as queen of Anvard, the alliance will remain intact. We will not attack Narnia and Narnia will not attack us.”

“Is there proof of this alliance?” another person in the back shouted out.

Your father shook his head. “At this moment, we have not had the time to prepare such a document. I’m afraid King Caspian must be on his way this evening. But do not fear! We will discuss the matter of this alliance in the coming months. While we write up such an alliance, both kingdoms will remain friendly. We are in an era of peace and we hope for it to stay as such.”

“I hope that Anvard and Narnia will remain close allies for centuries to come and it’s going to start here and now,” Caspian said. “You will no longer live in fear.”

There was no applause. No one was eager to try and speak with either king. People pondered Caspian’s words and slowly trickled back into their homes. Although you had serious doubts anyone believed Caspian, your father was the jolliest you’d seen him in a long time. It must have gone better than you thought.

Your father grabbed Caspian’s shoulders. “We are in your debt, Caspian. We can’t thank you enough for this.”

“You owe me nothing. I wanted to come here to help. Do not hesitate to call for me again when you need me.”

“You are going to be a great ruler.”

Caspian smiled and shook your father’s hand.

Your father looked at you. “And you, my dearest daughter, have done so much – even with that blunder last night.”

“Please don’t hang that over her head,” Caspian said. “I’m at fault, too. I should have paid much better attention to Y/N. I understand why you might worry with rumors going around, but don’t remind her of a small mistake.”

“Caspian, it’s okay,” you said.

“No, it’s not.”

Your father sighed. “You’re right, Caspian.” He took your hand. “You’re an adult and I know you are feeling enough guilt without me saying anything. I shouldn’t make you feel worse.”

You looked between your father and Caspian. “Thank you. I don’t intend to make another mistake like that again.”

Your father ran his fingers through the ends of your hair. “You’ve worked so hard since returning home. Why don’t you visit Narnia for a little bit? Relax and rest your mind.”

Your gaze shifted to Caspian. “This is rather abrupt. I wouldn’t want to impose.” And how could you relax in the same castle with the man who felt something for you?

“You’re always welcome in Narnia, Y/N.”

That was how you found yourself riding to Narnia with Caspian, Reepicheep, and Drinian. You packed lighter than usual since Caspian insisted on having some dresses made for you – or anything of your choosing. You were already feeling spoiled and you hadn’t crossed the border into Narnia.

It was late the second night when the four of you arrived at Caspian’s castle. You were thankful for the lack of people awaiting the king’s arrival. You were too tired to put on a happy face.

“Soon I hope to call Cair Paravel home,” Caspian said as he led you into the castle. “It might not be finished before we leave for the Lone Islands.”

“It will be wonderful to return to after being at sea.”

“It will.”

“Thanks for allowing me to visit, Caspian. I’m excited to see what your life is like as a king.”

He smiled and held your hand. “I’ll tell you a thousand times you are always welcome here in Narnia.”

“I know. It doesn’t mean I can’t be thankful for every visit I make.” You lean your head on his shoulder. The exhaustion of the ride was taking its toll.

“You should get to bed. Let me take you to your room.”

You nodded against him.

A squeal burst forth from your throat when Caspian swiftly picked you up the same way he had the night at the tavern except you were very sober.

“What are you doing?” Your voice wasn’t above a whisper, but the distress was evident.

“Carrying a princess to her room. Problem?”

“I mean… kind of! What if someone sees?”

Caspian looked down both ends of the hall. “I see no one here.”

“I can walk you know.”

“I’m sure you can. Actually, I know you can. But I can’t seem to care enough to let you.”

You let your head fall back and raised your hand to your forehead. “I guess I have to live with my king taking care of me when I don’t need it.”

Caspian finally set you down in front of the room you always stayed in. He still smiled, but it was softer. Almost as soft as his fingers tucking away some of your hair behind your ear. “I’ll always take care of you, Y/N. Especially when you don’t need it.”

Your face warmed and Caspian’s eyes lit up.

“When did you get so smooth with words?” you teased, feeling the effects of his statement in your core.

He leaned forward and left a kiss against your forehead. “The moment I realized I have to work hard to get a certain princess to admit how she feels about me.”

Your eyes widened. “I-I don't–”

“I’d stay away from alcohol, Princess.” Caspian smirked, kissed your head again, and left you standing at your door shocked.

Scenarios of what you could have said in your drunken stupor flooded your mind. You groaned and locked yourself away. Despite your busy and worried thoughts, you fell asleep easily. Caspian’s castle felt more like your home than Anvard did. Narnia felt right. Aslan felt closer. It was harder with each visit to Narnia to think of going back to your family’s castle.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take a trip to Narnia with Caspian and find out what you said while drunk.

“What did I say to you when I was intoxicated?” It was the first thing out of your mouth when you finally met up with Caspian the next day at dinner.

His first day back was full of overseeing more plans for Cair Paravel, picking out the crew for the ship he would sail on, and meeting with advisors. It didn’t stop you from enjoying your day around the castle and the town. Of course, the only thing on your mind was whatever horribly honest thing you told Caspian.

He grinned. “You’re really bothered by it, aren’t you?”

“Yes! What did I say?”

“I’m not sure I want to tell you yet. I like having this little secret.”

“Caspian, please.”

“Maybe I’ll tell you tomorrow if you come with me to Cair Paravel today.”

“I would go with you even if you didn’t have this… thing hanging over my head.”

“Wonderful!” He munched on his bite of food, still smiling like he had the whole world in front of him.

“Well, I wasn’t in my right mind, so whatever I said probably isn’t true.”

“I disagree. You sounded very sure of yourself.”

“You are infuriating, Caspian.”

“Yet it doesn’t change how you feel about me.”

You groaned and leaned your head back against the chair. “What did I say?”

He didn’t tell you. During the ride out to Cair Paravel, you asked several more times and he refused to satisfy your curiosity. Caspian kept his smug grin, reveling in your discomfort. Teasing you was too easy.

What you might have said to him slipped your mind when Cair Paravel finally came into view. The ruins from the old palace were untouched – a reminder of the Kings and Queens of Old. But beside it was the makings of a new palace identical to what used to sit there. It had a long way to go until it was finished, but it was still the most beautiful castle you’d ever seen.

“What’s left of the ruins will become a garden,” Caspian said. “I don’t want to get rid of anything that once belonged to them if I can help it.”

“I love the idea of a garden filled with so much history. I’m excited to see what the finished palace will look like.”

He smiled. “I look forward to that day, as well.”

Caspian greeted each person and creature working as he brought you through the construction. You only knew Trumpkin who was heading it all. He looked happy to be there and sent you a bright smile when saying hello.

“Follow me,” Caspian said, taking your hand and tugging you away from the commotion.

He brought you to the cliff’s edge away from the new palace. The sound of stone being moved was soft over the roar of the ocean hitting the beach below.

“It’s beautiful.”

“This is the view I chose to see every morning when I wake up. I hope to have several rooms for guests on this side so they can share in the splendor.”

“It’s a sight to behold.” You closed your eyes as a breeze off the ocean tousled your hair. “I hope you plan to have access to the beach from here.”

“I do.”

You opened your eyes and smiled at the water stretching across the horizon for miles. It was a beautiful shade of teal in the afternoon sun. “We should enjoy the water and sand before returning home.”

"Of course. I must speak with Trumpkin, but we can have the rest of the day for ourselves. I’ll find you. Feel free to explore. Just be careful.”

You nodded. “Thank you for bringing me here, Caspian.”

He stepped forward, kissing the top of your head at the same moment he tucked some of your hair behind your ear. “It’s been a pleasure.”

As he walked away, it was only then you realized Caspian kept your hand in his while you looked at the view. You glanced at his retreating figure and sighed.

Within the first hour of your exploration, you found a field of poppies in the forest, a group of squirrels building their home, and a few species of trees you were unfamiliar with.

You made your way back once your desire to be by the ocean became too much. It was on that hike back when you found a strange stone structure built into the hill that matched the castle ruins. The door wasn’t locked, so you went in.

You took careful steps down into the structure, the space growing darker the farther you went in. Enough light spilled in through the door to outline the room the staircase opened up to.

There were four chests and behind each one stood a statue. You immediately recognized the Kings and Queens of Old. Your heart clenched thinking of them, particularly Lucy. Her statue held the same sweetness you saw in her face while she was in Narnia.

Your eyes glanced at Susan’s likeness and the image of her standing on her toes to kiss Caspian flooded your mind. You turned away to look at Peter and Edmund’s statues.

Peter truly looked like a king. You wished you could have known him in a better situation than war. At least you made some sort of amends before he left.

Edmund looked just as kingly. A sense of sadness welled up in your chest. You missed him as much as you missed Lucy. He helped you with his pestering about Caspian. Well, he tried to help you. It _was_ his words that echoed in your stubborn mind.

“You miss them.”

You shrieked and unsheathed your sword, pointing it right at Caspian’s chest. Once you realized who he was, you lowered your weapon and took a few deep breaths.

“Don’t do that! I could have killed you!”

“I’m sorry. I thought you heard me call out to you.”

“Clearly that wasn’t the case.” You put your sword back on your waist. “How did you find me?”

“I had a feeling you’d find this place. I merely guessed if you’d still be here.”

You looked back at Edmund’s statue. “I just found it. They were so much older back then. It’s strange.”

“It is.”

“How do you think they’re doing in their world? How much time do you think has passed for them?”

“I couldn’t say. I suspect they are eagerly awaiting their return to Narnia. I hope they return while we still live.”

You nodded. “I miss Lucy… and Edmund.”

Caspian stared at the back of your head when you said the king’s name. Your voice sounded almost wistful to him. He half-hoped you wouldn’t see the King of Old again.

“I miss them, too.”

You finally turned back to Caspian. “Have you finished what needed to be done today?”

“All except bring my guest to the beach.”

“I guess I shouldn’t keep you from that task any longer,” you grinned.

That moment felt like the days where you and Caspian didn’t have to worry so much about kingdoms or wars or lost lords. It felt good.

Caspian led you down a set of stone stairs that had grass growing out of cracks brought on from years of wind and rain. He promised they would be fixed in the future as he helped you down them. Once again, his hand found yours and didn’t let go. You were too aware of it that time. So much for it feeling like old times.

Despite the strangeness on your end, you ran toward the water once your feet touched the sand. Caspian stayed stationary and watched you with a wide smile.

You didn’t jump into the water. Instead, you stood right at the edge where the sea slipped up as far as it could before sliding back into the sea. The wind played with your hair and you shut your eyes, welcoming the sensation.

Growing up, the beach wasn’t a place you sought out for comfort. There wasn’t one close in Anvard, so your only hope was your visits to Caspian. He craved the water and begged his mother to take him there often as a child. But the day the two of you were split apart forcibly, the beach was the only place you wanted to be. It was one of the ways you could feel close to Caspian while living so far apart. That was when you fell in love with the sea. You were so jealous of Caspian when you heard he was going to be sailing the waters you stared at longingly with every visit.

Caspian finally stood beside you. You felt the wind shift, so you opened your eyes and looked at him. His hair occasionally fell across his face and over the bridge of his nose as the breeze tried to steal the locks. His eyes were a shade of brown you didn’t see often, warm and lighter than usual.

“You’ll be out there one of these days,” you said. “You _need_ to be out there.”

“I know we’ll be sailing for a cause – a good cause – but I can’t wait to do what my ancestors did. I never knew how much the sea and sailing meant to me.”

“I look forward to hearing all the amazing stories you’ll have while at sea.”

Caspian met your gaze and smiled. “Why don’t you experience them with me?”

“But… Anvard. I don't–I can’t leave my kingdom to sail on a ship for some unknown amount of time.” You frowned. “I want to, but my people won’t understand.”

“Come with me, Y/N. Anvard will be okay without you for a little while. It’s not for another year or two, so there’s plenty of time to prepare Anvard for your absence. You still have your father to rule. And there’s a chance we’ll see Edmund and Lucy again.”

“Caspian…”

“I don’t think I’m supposed to go without you, Y/N.”

You sucked in a breath.

“I know,” he said. “I’ll have a crew I can trust. Aslan, too… but something is missing. I think it’s you. You were there when I lost my mother. You were there when my uncle tried to kill me. You were there when I took the throne back. You’ve been with me through everything and I can’t imagine going on this quest without you.”

“I-I can’t promise you anything… I will speak to my father though.”

His grin came back. “You’ll tell me what he says, yes?”

You nodded and looked across the ocean.

It would be fun to sail with Caspian. You had to admit to yourself that you hoped you could go. Experiencing something so new and terrifying called to you. Maybe Aslan would call you to help Caspian again. It was the only way you could promise coming along.

Caspian began removing his boots and rolled the bottom of his pant legs up over his calves. “It would be a shame to let a visit to the beach go to waste.” Then he splashed you with the water surging up the beach.

You cringed and squealed before tugging off your boots. Caspian stood little chance when you picked up a handful of wet sand and tossed it at his chest. Some seeped down through the neckline of his shirt.

“Oh, you’re going to regret that, Princess,” he said as he took off toward you.

You ran straight into the water and strayed to the left to avoid completely soaking your pants. It didn’t matter much once Caspian caught up to you.

He wrapped his hand around your wrist to pull you toward him so he could drop seaweed around your neck. With your momentum changing directions, you collided hard and fell into the water.

It wasn’t deep enough to go over your heads, but you were both soaked. Caspian was on his back laughing, the seawater swirling up and around his head before retreating into the ocean. You were half lying on his chest, fighting with the waves to sit up. Your legs couldn’t find purchase on anything and you started laughing so hard you teared up. Leave it to you two to let clumsiness control the fun.

“That could have gone better,” Caspian said. He hadn’t moved, his arms splayed out at his sides. “Are you okay?”

You nodded and finally calmed down enough to sit up on your knees. “I’m fine. Did His Majesty hurt himself at all?”

He moved a few limbs despite the waves. “Everything seems to be in working order.” Caspian sat up.

You forget how to breathe. He was so close, and he had yet to look up from straightening his wet shirt to notice. You leaned away slightly, but you were still too close by the time his brown eyes met yours. Your face turned red instantly.

“You have…” he trailed off and reached for your hair. His fingers twisted in your locks before coming away with a piece of seaweed. “I don’t know if seaweed will be what women wear to balls in the future, but you wear it well.”

You scoffed and pushed his shoulder away from you. “Are there any other pieces I should use to start a new fashion trend?”

Caspian’s eyes bounced around your face. The backs of his middle and pointer fingers grazed your cheek. “Nothing that can possibly make you more stunning than you are right now.”

Your stomach twisted and the color in your face deepened. You turned your face away. How could anyone find someone pretty soaking wet with bits of the sea in their hair?

You glanced back at Caspian. His hair fell in wet chunks around his face, dripping onto his soaked shirt that left little to your imagination. Something deep inside you stirred. Caspian was handsome, you couldn’t deny it, and somehow he looked even better soaked to the bone. Even the droplet of water on the tip of his nose added to the look.

You needed to get away from him before something happened.

“We should probably make our way back to the castle before the sun gets too low,” you murmured, looking away again.

You missed the disappointment that flashed across Caspian’s face. “You’re right. Let’s go.”

The ride back was quiet, awkward, and much chillier with wet clothes.

You stayed in Narnia a few more days until it was time to go back to the real world. Caspian was the only one who met you outside the castle before you left. Neither of you had spoken about the beach at Cair Paravel. You were unaware of how close Caspian was to kissing you and he had no idea that you almost let it happen.

“Write me when you arrive home,” he said. “And don’t forget to ask about sailing with me.”

“I’ll be sure to do both. Don’t overwork yourself, okay? You are a good king.”

He nodded and muttered a soft word of appreciation.

You were about to climb onto your horse’s back when you paused. “You never told me what I said to you, ya know.”

“Maybe it’s best if you forget that for a while.”

“You promised.”

Caspian sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Then he played with the facial hair on his chin. “How about I write it out for you, and you read it when you are safely back in Anvard?”

“I suppose that’ll do.”

He had you wait while he rushed into the castle. Caspian was gone maybe a minute before he returned with a folded piece of parchment in his hand.

Caspian handed it to you. “Be safe, Y/N. I hope we’ll see each other again soon.”

“Agreed.”

It wasn’t until early evening when you arrived in Anvard the next day. The moment you saw your home up on the hill, you brought your steed to a stop. The parchment Caspian gave you stayed clenched in your fist until that moment. You carefully unfolded it. Your lips parted as your breathing increased and your whole body felt like it was on fire.

_You told me you had considered being my wife._


	14. Chapter 14

You didn’t talk to your father about sailing with Caspian. Things got busy when you returned, so bringing it up wasn’t a priority.

New rumors surfaced about you and King Caspian. Your nameless lover upgraded to a king. What made the situation worse was the roar of support from your people. It seemed his visit warmed their hearts to him and Narnia. They wanted their princess to marry the king of Narnia.

Along with the rumors, your dreams started up. You would see a ship with a dragon figurehead, Caspian sword fighting with a faceless stranger, and a dragon flying above the ship. But as more dreams occurred, a green tint filtered over what you saw. It grew more and more opaque the longer you let the dreams go without thought. Sometimes a figure would appear in the green mist-like substance. One day you’d see Caspian. Another day you’d see a part of Narnia falling. The nagging at the back of your head telling you to go with Caspian dimmed.

Months passed before you mentioned anything to your father. It was after the worst dream you had since they began.

The green mist was thick, clouding any images your mind conjured. There was a moment where the clouds thinned, and you saw the shadow of the ship. The more of you focused on it, the more you could see. You were eventually left with the image of the ship smashed against a giant rock formation, the green mist trying to cover it back up.

Suddenly, a roar echoed in your mind. It pushed the green mist far away, letting you see the aftermath of a horrible battle. That was when you heard Aslan. He pleaded with you– his voice thick with desperation. The need to be on that ship grew. Caspian needed you. Aslan needed you. Enough was enough.

You woke up and jumped out of bed without wiping your cheeks of your tears. You marched right up to your parents’ room still dressed for bed. They jumped when you slammed their bedroom door open, both of them already dressed for the day.

“Are you all right, sweetheart?” Your mother was on her feet instantly.

You took a quick deep breath and let everything spill out of your mouth. “Caspian has shown interest in me and it scares me. But what scares me more is the thought of him perishing because I’m too caught up in my fear to help. He needs me. Caspian will be sailing out in the coming year and he invited me along. That was months ago…

"I-I’ve been having dreams about this journey. I was too blind to see what was going to happen, but Aslan broke through. He pleaded with me to go. I have to.

"I’m here to tell you that I intend to follow Caspian at Aslan’s request. How he feels about me will not stop me. You will not stop me… I will not stop me.”

Your father didn’t say anything for a moment. Then he sighed. “When will you go?”

“I have yet to tell Caspian I’m coming, so I’m unsure. I plan to send out a letter promptly.”

“We will help you prepare for this journey, Y/N. For Aslan. For Narnia.”

You nodded. “Thank you, Papa.”

Your letter to the Narnian king was short and simple, announcing your acceptance of his invitation. You inquired about when you needed to return and that was it.

A week later, you received a letter back. Caspian was happy to hear you were coming. He didn’t have an exact date for you to set out on, but he mentioned spring. It was coming quick.

As the months passed, clothes meant for travel and various weather were made for you. Several pairs of trousers and shirts were sewn together along with a dress for you to wear on your return to Narnia. Once the clothes passed your inspection - as well as your father’s - you packed them away in your trunk.

You were relieved your parents refrained from asking questions about the news of Caspian’s feelings for some time. Of course, it became too much for them to ignore it any longer. It was your mother who brought it up.

“Has Caspian mentioned anything about courting you? Marriage?” she asked.

You sighed and closed your eyes for a second. “No. He simply confessed romantic feelings for me. He hasn’t asked to court me or to marry me… Nothing because I told him I can’t give him that right now.”

“So, you’ve considered it?”

You thought of the piece of parchment tucked away in your jewelry box. “Only as a passing thought. No more.” You failed to mention the several times in a day you found yourself pondering the possibility. You could hardly accept that thought yourself.

“Maybe this adventure will prove fruitful for love?”

“I don’t know, Mama. It’s not the reason why I need to go. This is for Aslan and Narnia.”

“I guess we’ll have to wait and see then.”

You didn’t respond. Fear of the unknown gnawed at you, but you pushed it away. If anything were to happen between you and Caspian, well, you trusted him with your life. Maybe the adventure would change things.

Spring came with a letter from Caspian. They weren’t ready to sail yet, but he was sure midsummer was their departure date from Cair Paravel. You blushed at the simple phrase he left at the end of his letter. “I miss you” sat under his name in elegant script, smaller than the rest but held everything.

You wrote back to confirm you got his letter and understood the change in plans. After signing your name, you hesitated. The piece of parchment he gave you a year ago fluttered into your thoughts. There was nothing odd with telling Caspian you missed his company. But even in writing, you could feel what his words carried. Yours couldn’t carry the same emotion and you hoped he knew that as you scribbled out a quick “I miss you, too.” You folded the letter before scrapping it and sent it out immediately.

Summer came quickly and soon you had to go out to Narnia. A carriage waited for you outside the castle where several townsfolk were whispering to each other. You knew immediately it was about you going to Narnia. Hearing Caspian’s name said rubbed you the wrong way.

You scanned the crowd of people there. “Rumors about me are one thing, but to include the King of Narnia is something else entirely. If you are so bored to come up with these outlandish rumors about my love life, then find a way to use that energy to better Anvard.

"I am taking my leave for an undetermined time and I hope during my absence you all start making a difference for our home in a positive way. No more gossip. No more rumors. Make a change you want to live with. I look forward to seeing you all at my return.”

You walked away without a look back and climbed into your carriage. Staring out the tiny window as it pulled away, you saw people talking to each other and glancing at your departing carriage. Maybe what you said would make things worse or maybe Anvard would be different when you returned.

A smile came onto your face. At least you finally got your trouble off your chest. Whether or not the people changed was left to them. Your smile stayed even as you pulled up to Cair Paravel two days later.

The castle was still in the middle of construction, but closer to completion. It looked amazing.

Kind maids met you at your carriage and started taking your things to a finished room of the castle. Instead of going with them, you were led down to the dock where a magnificent ship sat – the very one from your dreams.

“Princess!”

You smiled at the mouse who scampered toward you. “Hello, Reepicheep!”

“We didn’t expect you this evening! What a wonderful surprise!”

“I may have forgotten to inform Caspian of my arrival. Is he here?”

“Yes, of course! Follow me!”

Many greeted you as you followed Reepicheep. There were so many people coming with Caspian, making your dreams even more terrifying. What could have destroyed the ship and crew in that nightmare?

“Your Majesty,” Reepicheep said after knocking on the door you presumed led to Caspian’s quarters.

The door opened to reveal Drinian. He grinned at the sight of you. “Well, well. Our favorite princess returns!”

You heard the scrape of a chair against the floor and then Caspian was in the doorway with a blinding smile. “Welcome back, Y/N.”

Caspian’s hair was even longer than before, brushing the tops of his shoulders with the ends. His beard was fuller but short like before. You were surprised by how much he changed each time to saw him.

“I’m happy to be back.” You smiled to show him you really were glad to be there again. You watched his eyes light up more.

Caspian looked at Drinian and Reepicheep. “Could you excuse us for a moment?”

Both nodded and stepped away. Caspian directed you into the room, which you silently obliged. He didn’t let the door close all the way.

“Come with me,” he said, leading you past a desk and bed to a door in the corner. He opened it to reveal a smaller room with another bed and what looked to be like a simple washroom. “I know it isn’t much, but I wanted you to have a private room. Had you decided to join us earlier, we would have had more time to make something bigger.”

“I’m sorry it took so long for me to respond to your invitation.” You took a deep breath and met his warm stare. “I was afraid.”

“I’m sorry.” He looked down.

“Let’s not worry about it, Caspian. Not with this quest ahead of us. I’m here now and I’m ready to help where I’m needed.” You nodded toward the room. “Thank you for giving me this space. I was ready to sleep with the rest of the crew.”

“You would have taken my room.”

You chuckled. “I’m glad that won’t have to happen.”

Caspian smiled and his eyes fell back on you.

You couldn’t hold yourself back any longer. You took a single step closer and slid your arms around his middle. As soon as your ear pressed against his chest, you tightened your arms. It had been far too long since you gave him a proper hug. You closed your eyes.

His arms wrapped around your shoulders and he squeezed tighter than you. He pressed his face into your hair, welcoming the affection he missed so much.

Your voice was soft when your apology spilled from your lips. Tears sprung from your eyes not just for denying Caspian your affection but for denying yourself his.

Caspian knew tears rolled down your face when your breath hitched. He took your face in his hands and used his thumbs to wipe them away. He searched your eyes, finding guilt eating away at you. It broke his heart.

You closed your eyes when he leaned down to kiss your forehead, whispering kind words about your horrid behavior. It only upset you more how forgiving he was.

“I’m not hurt, Y/N,” he said staring at you. “And if nothing changes, it’s okay. Don’t feel bad for doing what is right for you. You’re still my best friend. Always.”

You nodded in his hands, chewing on your bottom lip in embarrassment. You leaned your head against his chest, and he moved his hands to cradle it there. You’d never felt safer.

The two of you stayed like that for what felt like hours but was only a few minutes. The moment ended only because someone called for Caspian.

The king pulled away, but not without wiping your face clean of dried tears. He smiled and urged you to take a few moments to explore the cabin before making your way up to the castle for dinner. You nodded, giving him the okay to answer the call of his crew. Caspian paused at the doorway to look back at you watching him leave. He smiled once more and stepped out.

You sniffled and wiped your nose on the sleeve of your shirt in the most unladylike manner before wandering into your small room. You sat on the edge of the bed and looked around. It would be cramped at first, you didn’t doubt that. But you figured it’d get cozy the longer you were at sea.

Your eyes shifted to the doorway. Caspian would be right outside that door while you traveled with him. Months ago, that would have left you uneasy and uncomfortable. Somehow it was the only thing bringing you comfort. You assumed it was because of Aslan’s desperation to get you to join the crew. It was the only way you felt you could get over the awkwardness of his confession. It had to be that.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half of the Pevensies return with their bratty younger cousin. You continue to figure out how you feel about Caspian and marriage.

In the days prior to setting out, you spent your time learning from the crew of the Dawn Treader. You refused to only be a passenger. You wanted to be useful with more than just your sword. It gave you the perfect opportunity to get to know the men Caspian and Drinian chose to sail with. Plus, they were a hoot.

You never caught him, but often Caspian would stare at you interacting with the sailors. Your laughter was infectious, causing him to chuckle under his breath from the opposite side of the ship. The Dawn Treader felt right with you as part of her crew. Even Drinan brought up the good your presence did.

“Although I suspect her gender plays a part in their happiness,” the captain said.

Caspian glanced at you taking in the lesson on how to work the sails. Suddenly, the polite smile of the sailor twisted into something leery that only his mind perceived. “Don’t tell me something like that, Drinian. You know how I feel about her.”

The captain grinned. “That’s exactly why I said it. My men won’t bother her if the king as a claim on the lass.”

“She isn’t something to be claimed.” Caspian watched you secure the rope around your body to give you better leverage when raising the sail. “I have to earn her.”

“Well, maybe you should start earning your princess. We have a long journey ahead.”

“Your men… our crew will treat her with the utmost respect,” Caspian said, warning in his voice.

“Your princess will be treated like a queen.”

The men helping you cheered when you successfully tied off the rope for the sails. It was exhilarating.

You found Caspian watching from beside Drinian and grinned at him. He smiled back, the serious look he had long gone. You hoped he was okay.

When it came time to leave the dock as the sun came up the next day, many Narnians gathered around. All cargo and crew loaded up before Caspian, Drinian, and yourself. Caspian said a few words to bid his people farewell and then the three of you climbed aboard the Dawn Treader. A satyr blew a horn and she was set out to open seas.

Your help was denied at first simply because the crew wanted you to experience the awe of sailing on the waters. You stood by the railing near Drinian as he guided the ship farther from Narnia. You gripped the railing each time a wave jostled the ship enough for you to feel wobbly. You prayed you’d gain your sea legs quickly.

Caspian stood next to you. “Trouble?”

“I’m still working on balance.” You leaned against the railing. “I just hope we don’t get caught in a storm while we’re out here.”

“Aside from balance, how do you feel?”

“Excited. I’m at sea for the first time with my favorite people.” You shot Caspian a smile. “It feels good to be here. I think sailing runs in my family’s ancestry because I can’t imagine being back on land. It doesn’t matter if I can’t stand upright. I’m supposed to be here.”

“And I’m pleased you’re here.” Caspian hesitated a moment before resting his hand on yours. “You’re already an asset to the Dawn Treader and her crew.”

Your eyes lingered on your hands. “That’s good to hear. It warms my heart to think this crew accepts me so easily.”

“You’re likable in every situation, Y/N. You’ve taken an interest in their craft and they appreciate that. There are few royals like you.”

You finally looked up at Caspian. The wind blew his hair into his face, making you chuckle. “I think your hair is too long for sailing.”

He brushed it back. “A young princess I knew cried to my mother when she cut it too short because she thought my hair was too pretty. I’ve only cut the ends since for her sake.”

“Your mother felt so bad.” Your cheeks were red from the memory. You were legitimately distraught she had cut off so much of his hair. “We should find a solution that doesn’t require cutting that pretty hair, so your princess friend doesn’t get upset.”

“Would it upset her?”

You looked at your boots and shrugged. “She believes the king relies too heavily on what the princess thinks.”

“Her opinion matters.”

A pause. “Come with me.”

Caspian blinked as you pulled your hand off the railing and climbed down from the helm. You looked back at him expectantly, kicking him into gear.

He followed you into his cabin where you ordered him to sit at the desk while you disappeared into your room. Caspian watched you dig through your things silently.

You returned with your brush and a leather tie. “Has your hair ever had a brush through it?” You stood behind his chair and tugged on a lock of his hair.

“I don’t recall honestly.”

“Then I apologize.” You grabbed a hand full of hair and pulled your brush through the ends. The wind put a few tangles in his hair, but it wasn’t at all like yours after a small breeze. Gradually, you moved the brush higher up his scalp to remove the remaining tangles. He hissed a few times, particularly when brushing the tangles out at the nape of his neck and the top of his head.

Once you were pleased with the ease in which your fingers passed through his locks, you attempted to gather his hair into a ponytail. It wasn’t working. His hair wasn’t quite long enough, so you improvised. You pulled the top half of his hair back and tied the leather around it. The small ponytail you created fell nicely against the hair you didn’t include.

You leaned over Caspian’s shoulder and grinned at the sight of his relaxed expression. “Mama used to put me to bed playing with my hair,” you said, tapping the side of his head. “But now you need to give me your honest opinion on my solution.” You held out a hand mirror for him.

Caspian studied what you did, a smile growing the longer he stared. You were dazzled by the pure joy in his eyes when he looked at you. “This is perfect. Thank you, Y/N.”

“I’m here to help even if only to free my king’s face of his hair.”

It was strange how comfortable you felt at that moment, both of you smiling at each other. You studied his face without all his hair to frame it and decided that although he looked handsome with his hair pulled back, you would always prefer seeing it down.

“That princess friend of yours was right to cry to your mother,” you said softly. “Your hair _is_ far too pretty to cut.”

Caspian stared at you surprised by your admittance. “As long as she is willing to help me do this,” he waved his hand over his head, “I will never cut it again.”

“Maybe she’ll just teach you how.” You smirked. “I suggest we return to the crew, yes? I want to take in as much of the sea as I can before our adventure truly starts.”

“Don’t waste your time in here. I’ll be out momentarily.”

You smiled once more before leaving Caspian alone at his desk.

He fought the urge to run his hand through his hair so your kindness would remain untouched. He could still feel your brush, your fingers against his scalp and he wished it lasted a hundred times longer. It reminded him of the nights he fell asleep with his head on his mother’s lap. She would tell him a story about his father and comb through his hair, putting him to sleep in minutes. He craved that sort of affection from you and what you gave him wasn’t enough to satisfy him. Living on a ship with you so near was proving difficult as if he was being tested.

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Time on the Dawn Treader was spent in a multitude of ways. Each day always started with breakfast and hard work. Once the work was finished, sword fighting or table games occurred until lunch. After lunch, there was cleaning and more hard work. Dinner was the first step to ending the day. Often there was music and dancing that followed, or an incredible story told by Drinian. Then it was off to bed.

You loved every minute of your time at sea. Even when a cool rain fogged up the water and your clothes were soaked through, you kept a smile on your face. The sea was your new favorite place to be. Nothing bothered you. You were chipper and friendly. You danced with the crew, laughing while they twirled you across the deck. Dancing with Caspian was just as fun despite how calm it was compared to the other dances.

For Caspian, things were changing in his favor when it came to you. You didn’t shy away from the subtle reminders of his feelings. Sometimes you would smile at him like the news didn’t scare you anymore. His stomach flipped each time. His hope grew exponentially. Caspian wanted you more and more as his queen with every look, with every gentle touch you left on the side of his face after pulling his hair back… with every fiber of his being.

Yet, he still hesitated.

Had he earned you for such a title? Had your feelings come to light? Were you interested in being a queen, a wife… _his_? He didn’t have those answers and it made him pause when he was around you. When he knew exactly how you felt - if your drunk confession wasn’t a fluke - then he would take the next step.

One morning, the sun was bright by the time you woke for the day. You were dressed and out on the deck in minutes. You grabbed an orange for your breakfast and decided to spend some time with Reepicheep.

“Good morning, Reepicheep,” you said, standing beside the knight as he looked across the sea from his perch. “Anything interesting out there?”

“Everything, Your Ladyship. It’s so wonderful to be sailing the ocean!”

“I agree. The salty air, the millions of stars we see at night… It’s a dream being out here.”

Reepicheep studied your face. “You know our king has a love for the sea, yes?”

You nodded.

“I suspect he’ll spend a lot of his reign sailing after this journey.”

“I can’t simply invite myself to every one of his adventures on the water. I will have my own kingdom to rule.”

“Yes, but there’s a simple solution to this.”

“And what would that be?”

The mouse smiled and turned your head to look at Caspian speaking to Drinian by the helm. His hair was free-flowing around his face. “Merge your kingdoms.”

“The only way to do that is through marriage, Reepicheep.”

“I can’t imagine marriage to a king like ours would be so bad.”

You squinted your eyes at the mouse. “Caspian didn’t tell you to bring this up, did he?”

“I speak as a friend.”

You chewed on your lip and looked at Caspian again. “When it’s time for me to be a queen, Aslan will make it happen. Until then, I’m enjoying this adventure with my friends.”

“And what of Caspian if Aslan chooses another man for you?”

“I suppose we will remain friends. I hope we’ll stay friends. I don’t think I could be happy without him in my life.”

Reepicheep said no more but watched you stare at the king with a sad smile.

“Man overboard!” someone shouted, causing a mad dash of people to various parts of the ship.

You ran to the railing to see a young girl in the water. Farther away were two boys. Your heart leaped into your throat.

You met Caspian’s eyes before he rid himself of his coat, boots, and weapons. He didn’t hesitate before diving into the water. Two other men followed behind him.

Running alongside the railing, you waited for Caspian and the girl to be pulled up onto the deck. Tears poured from your eyes when you saw her face.

“Lucy!”

She turned just in time to see you as you wrapped her up in your arms. Caspian watched you for a second before helping bring the four still in the water.

“Princess Y/N! You’re here, too!” Lucy grinned at you as you wrapped the blanket brought over around her shoulders.

You brushed her wet hair out of her face. The roundness that was once there was long gone, making her look older and more beautiful than ever. You hugged her again. “I’m so happy you’re back.”

You looked up to see Caspian putting his arm around Edmund as they headed toward you and Lucy. You let go of the girl as they approached and as soon as Caspian released Edmund, you hugged him tightly.

“It’s been rather dull without your meddling,” you teased, not letting go of him.

“Are you queen yet?”

“No.”

“I guess I’ll be meddling some more.”

You laughed and finally stepped away from Edmund. You felt Caspian’s lingering stare but ignored it because of the third guest upon the Dawn Treader who was shouting.

Reepicheep was sitting on the young boy’s chest until he was tossed toward the four of you. He rolled and slid on his feet to stop his momentum.

“Reepicheep!” Lucy exclaimed, holding the blanket tightly around her.

The mouse looked up at the King and Queen of Old. “Oh! Your Majesties!” He bowed low.

You shifted your feet, bumping your arm into Caspian’s, your sleeve getting wet. You didn’t move, too interested in the interaction in front of you. Caspian glanced down at you, a tiny smile appearing on his face.

“Hello, Reep,” Edmund said. You adored his nickname for the mouse. “What a pleasure.”

Reepicheep fixed his fur and the feather on his head while standing straighter. “The pleasure is all mine, sir.

Your eyes were brought over to the boy who was on his hands and knees coughing up the water caught in his lungs. He was an oddly dramatic boy.

"What do we do about this hysterical interloper?” Reepicheep asked.

You chuckled to yourself. You heard of a woman falling into hysteria, but never a boy. You hid your amusement under your hand, glancing up at Caspian to see if he noticed. He was already peering at you with a smile. You blushed.

The strange boy pointed at Reepicheep. “That giant rat thing just tried to claw my face off!”

“I was merely trying to expel water from your lungs, sir.”

The boy stood, eyes wide and mouth open. “It talked! Did you see?! Did anyone hear that?! It just talked!”

“He always talks,” you said, crossing your arms and smirking.

Caspian joined in. “It’s getting him to shut up that’s the trick.”

Reepicheep looked at you both unamused. “The moment there is nothing to be said, Your Highness, I promise you, I will not say it.”

You both grinned.

The boy started pointing and stomping his foot as he spoke. “I don’t know what kind of prank this is, but I want to wake up right now!”

“Perhaps we could throw him back?” Reepicheep suggested seriously.

You looked at Edmund and Lucy, Edmund visibly considering the idea. Lucy scolded him and elbowed him hard. You laughed.

The boy wandered to the other side of the ship where some crew stood watching.

“I demand to know where in blazes I am!”

Tavros, a minotaur, steps into the group of men. “You’re on the Dawn Treader, the finest ship in Narnia’s navy.”

No sooner did Tavros finish his sentence that the poor boy fainted right there on the deck. Although the crew laughed and you found the situation amusing, you were worried he hurt himself. You jogged over to the unconscious boy to check him over while Caspian stood beside Tavros.

“Was it something I said?” the minotaur asked the king.

Caspian grinned and watched you check the lad for any bumps on his head. It made him feel good to have such a caring woman with him on the ship. “See to him, will you?” he said to Tavros.

“Your Majesty.” The minotaur nodded and took your place at the boy’s side.

Caspian waited until you neared him before walking over to the steps leading up to the helm where Drinian watched.

You stood between Edmund and Lucy, eyes fixed on Caspian as he addressed the crew.

“Men, behold our castaways: Edmund the Just and Lucy the Valliant, King and Queen of Narnia.”

The entire crew, Drinian included, knelt down with their heads bowed. Lucy and Edmund smiled as they studied the crowd acknowledging their status.

You hugged Lucy again, laughing in joy, and you clasped your hand with Edmund’s. Narnia felt whole again.

Caspian continued to smile although his eyes zeroed in on you holding Edmund’s hand even after his crew stood up again. And when the young king leaned over to tell you something that made your cheeks redden, he felt something stab him through the chest. Who was the King of Old to you?


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some reader/Edmund stuff and reader/Lucy stuff. Plus arriving at the first island!

You led Lucy into your room while Caspian dealt with Edmund. You rummaged through your things to give Lucy dry clothes and something more suited for the ship. Since the boys were in the other room, you turned your back to let Lucy change.

“What’s it been like sailing with Caspian?” she asked.

You smiled at the wall in front of you. “It’s amazing sailing for so long. I never knew I had so much love for the sea. And now you and Edmund are back. I expect nothing less than a grand adventure.”

Lucy giggled. “I’m so glad we get to see you and Caspian again. We’ve missed you so much.”

“It’s been lonely without you.”

“But you have Caspian, right?”

“Of course, but we’ve both been terribly busy since your departure.”

Lucy announced she was covered. You turned around and smiled. She looked like a true Narnian adventurer.

“How are Peter and Susan?”

Her smile faded a little. “They’ve been in America with Father. America is another land in our world that is very far from where we live in England. Susan keeps getting love letters and proposals over there.”

You saw Lucy’s disappointment in herself the longer she talked about Susan. You waved her closer and began to brush her hair with your brush. “If you’re worried about finding love yourself, it will come to you when it’s time. You’re young! Enjoy what you have now. You may miss it when it’s gone.”

“Speaking of love, there’s something different between you and Caspian. What is it?”

You sniffled, nearly dropping your brush. “I don’t know what you mean. Nothing’s changed.”

“Are you kidding me? He can’t keep his eyes off you! And I’m pretty sure I saw some drool on your chin when he and I were pulled out of the water.”

“I think you’re seeing things, Lucy.”

She turned once her hair was in a low side ponytail. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, okay.” You stepped closer and kept your voice low. “Caspian… he may have confessed romantic feelings for me after you left.”

“And you feel the same way, too?”

“That’s where the problem lies. I said I couldn’t give him that. It hasn’t deterred him in the slightest. Then I might have fallen into a drunken stupor and said something to him.”

“What?”

You squeezed past her to dig through your trunk. You pulled out a book you brought and pulled out the bookmark from between the pages. You handed it to her. “That… apparently. I know he’s not lying– he wouldn’t do that. Also… I did… think about it for a moment.”

Lucy’s eyes glittered, staring at Caspian’s handwriting. “Really? And you keep this with you? Do you love Caspian?”

You choked. “No… No, not like that. That paper was the first thing I saw for a bookmark.”

“So, it was easily accessible.”

“Lucy, please.”

“What? You have to feel something for him if you’re carrying around your confession written by his own hand.”

You looked at the floor and picked at your nails. “I don’t know, Lucy. I don’t know what I feel.”

“Is it so hard to admit you love Caspian?”

“I don’t love him… romantically.”

“I don’t believe you.”

There was a knock at the door. You sighed in relief.

Caspian’s voice came through. “When you’re finished, Lucy, I have something to show you and your brother.”

Lucy gave you one more look before opening the door and grinning at the king. “I’m ready.”

You and Caspian met stares. Somewhere deep in your soul you knew he heard the conversation. You knew it in the way his gaze softened, in the way his hand pressed against the small of your back as you walked by. He knew you couldn’t decipher your feelings, which meant you had some in the first place. Caspian knew you were thinking about the word love, no thanks to Lucy.

You put your gaze low as you followed Caspian, Lucy, and Edmund to where Caspian stored their things. He never traveled without them just in case.

Lucy was drawn to the golden head of Aslan carved into the wall. She said the lion’s name so lovingly and ran her fingers over it. Edmund neared a painting of him and his siblings back when they ruled Narnia.

Lucy’s eyes traveled across the room. “Look!” Edmund turned to see her near Susan’s bow and quiver of arrows.

You crossed your arms and leaned against the wall as you watched the youngest Pevensie’s explore the room. Caspian glanced at you and smiled before pulling out a box from a cabinet, calling out to Lucy.

The young queen went to him, grinning when she saw what the box held. “My healing cordial and dagger!” She reached out but paused. “May I?”

“Of course. They’re yours.”

You tilted your head and smiled at her eagerness as she took her things. You were so happy to have Lucy around again.

Edmund looked at you with a smile before he noticed the sword displayed on the wooden counter near where you stood. “Peter’s sword.”

Standing up straight, you moved out of Caspian’s way so he could take the sword and hand it to Edmund.

“Yes,” Caspian said. “I looked after it as promised. Here. Hold it if you wish.”

“No, no. It’s yours. Peter gave it to you.”

Still holding the sword, Caspian stepped toward the cabinet again, his shoulder brushing yours. “I did save this for you.”

The Narnian king pulled out a flashlight, which you learned its name later, and tossed it at Edmund. He caught it easily, thanking Caspian, and proceeded to shine the light in his face.

You chuckled at the same time Caspian stood in front of you holding out the sword. Without being asked, you wrapped your fingers around it and took it. His eyes shot up from your hand to your face and he smiled brightly.

Caspian let go. “Thank you.”

“Yeah,” you nodded, holding the sword close to your chest.

He turned with one last look at you before taking Lucy and Edmund back on deck to find Drinian.

You carefully placed the sword back in its place and took a few calming breaths. Lucy’s words repeated through your head as you left the cabin for some fresh air.

Later you, Drinian, Caspian, and the Pevensie’s gathered around Caspian’s desk where he unrolled a map of Narnia. Everyone leaned over– except Drinian– as Caspian told Lucy and Edmund what happened in Narnia since they left.

“The giants in the north surrendered unconditionally,” he said. “Then we defeated the Calormen armies of the Great Desert. There’s peace across Narnia.”

“I hadn’t realized how much you’ve done, Caspian,” you said glancing up at him. “Is that why you had to leave Anvard so quickly? The armies in the south?”

“We were actually on our way back to Narnia when I stopped by Anvard.”

“There’s peace in Narnia?” Edmund’s face was full of wonder.

“In just three years.”

You looked at Lucy just as she tucked some of her hair behind her ear that had fallen out of the ponytail. Her eyes shifted to you for a second and she grinned at Caspian. “And have you found yourself a queen in those three years?”

You coughed, lowering your head to look at the map. If you didn’t acknowledge it, she didn’t say it, right?

The corner of Caspian’s mouth turned up at your reaction. He had an idea. A test.

“No. Not one to compare with your sister.”

That hurt. It cut deep. It wasn’t a matter of who Caspian chose. He told you Susan no longer mattered. What happened at the tree three years didn’t mean anything to him.

Your eyes met Caspian’s and you saw the mischief pooling there. Your brows furrowed. Caspian saw for a second before Edmund changed the subject, sensing the tension rising. You took that chance to slip past Drinian and out of the room.

If Caspian’s words were meant to bother you, well.. they did. And it made you angry. Frankly, you had no desire to look at him or be in his vicinity. How dare he joke about something you were struggling with? He knew your apprehension and if he was only teasing you… You clenched your fist and kicked over a bucket of dirty water.

A few curious eyes looked in your direction as you muttered under your breath and set the bucket back up. You even took the brush to scrub the deck and used it to clean up the spot you dirtied.

Edmund found you later. You were leaning over the railing at the bow of the Dawn Treader. Some water nymphs were swimming beside the ship. You were watching them with a smile. You didn’t want to think about Caspian and what he said anymore.

“Caspian is looking for you.”

You rolled your eyes and faced Edmund. “It’s not hard to find me. There’s nowhere to go.” You leaned back against the railing and crossed your arms. “I don’t want to see him right now anyway.”

Edmund nodded and assumed the same position beside you. “What he said wasn’t smart, huh?”

“What would make you say that?”

“Did you want him to tell Lucy he found you?”

“No, because we aren’t anything.”

“A blind man could see there’s a change. It’s okay to admit what he said hurt.”

You chewed the inside of your cheek.

“Oh, come, Y/N. Even if he was joking, it hurt you.”

Looking at your boots, you fought back frustrated tears. Being called out by Edmund didn’t feel good.

“Tell him he hurt you. He might be a good king, but he acts like a kid sometimes. I don’t know what’s happened since we left. No matter what has, he shouldn’t have said that.”

“I don’t want to talk to him right now.”

“Okay. I suggest you talk to him soon though. No need to end the day without an understanding between each other.”

Sighing, you pulled Edmund into a hug. “Why did you have to leave when I needed you most?”

“Well, Susan would have still been here,” he laughed. “You and Caspian had to figure things out without her around.”

“Do people come to you for things like this in your world?”

“Definitely not. I’m just a kid to them.”

“It’s a shame they can’t see you for who you are, Edmund.” You smiled at him. “I promise to talk to Caspian later. If you could… keep him occupied for a little while longer, I’d be grateful.”

“I’ll do what I can. Caspian is desperate to find you.”

“Tell him I’ll find him soon.”

Soon didn’t quite happen. You took shelter below deck to help the cook, Tahl, while the crew passed the time with sword fights. You would have participated but spending time with Tahl was much more entertaining.

“Land ho!”

You and Tahl rushed on deck where the unmistakable mound of land sat nestled between sky and water. Tears caught in the corner of your eyes at the sight. Finally, the adventure was leading somewhere. Hopefully to Caspian’s success.

Tavros shouted for the dropping of the anchor, for the sails to be pulled up, and the longboats to be prepared. Caspian and Drinian bounded down to the lower deck, Edmund following them. You rushed over, catching Lucy along the way.

“Need another sword?” you asked. You kept your face stoic when you met Caspian’s apologetic eyes.

“Absolutely.”

You nodded once and went to get your things.

Minutes later, you were sitting in a longboat with Lucy, Eustace, and a few other sailors. Eustace grumbled about having to come along, which Lucy mentioned he could have stayed behind. Then he ranted on about how he couldn’t stay on the ship with so many beasts on board that could kill him.

As the first boat reached the dock, Reepicheep leaped off the front. “Onward! The thrill of the unknown lies ahead!”

Your boat slid in beside the other. Lucy was helped out first and you followed, except the hand you grabbed was Caspian’s. Your eyes met and he apologized a hundred times with that one stare. Not wanting the others to worry about what was going on between you and the king, you squeezed his hand once before letting go and standing by the stairs. At least it was something.

“Couldn’t this have waited until morning?” Eustace said too loud.

“There’s no honor in turning away from adventure, lad,” Reepicheep said back.

Lucy interrupted. “Listen.”

Caspian crept up the stairs past you and Edmund. The sound of his boots scraping on stone and Eustace struggling to get out of the boat were the only sounds.

“Where is everyone?” Lucy looked around at the seemingly abandoned island.

Reepicheep said something to Eustace just as he wobbled out of the boat and onto the dock. It was rather embarrassing.

“And you’re certain he’s related by blood?” Caspian asked the Pevensies from the top of the stairs.

You followed behind Caspian and Edmund, Lucy behind you. Reepicheep scampered past everyone and sat on the stone wall of the ramp leading into the city. Everyone’s eyes were on various areas in case there was any life around. You accidentally bumped into Lucy because of your stern gaze down one side of the docks.

A gong rang. Eustace nearly screamed. Caspian aimed his crossbow up toward the city. You and Edmund pulled out your swords while Lucy searched high and low for life. Nothing.

Caspian moved first. “Reepicheep, stay here with Drinian’s men and secure the place. If we don’t come back by dawn, send a party.”

The mouse bowed as you all started up the ramp.

The streets were as quiet and empty as the docks. There was no sign of life anywhere. It kept everyone on their toes. Well, except Eustace who didn’t seem to understand the danger of being loud.

He came jogging over from a building he peered into as the other three of you neared a door to the largest building in the center of town. “Yeah. Looks like nobody’s in. Do you think we should head back?”

You put your finger to your lips while Edmund looked at his cousin.

“Do you want to come guard… something?”

Your gesture went ignored.

“Ah, yes. Good idea, cousin. Very, uh, logical.”

That was the first time you saw Caspian, Edmund, and Lucy appear worried about the reliability of another person.

“I can stay with him,” you offered. “Guarding always works best with more than one person.”

Caspian looked like he was pained by the idea of you being out of his sight, but he came closer all the same. He handed Eustace a dagger– the boy nearly fainting at the sight of it– and he came over to you.

The king stared at you, his deep brown eyes holding all his fear and worry. “Please… be careful.”

“I will. Watch yourself in there, too.”

It was as if Caspian wanted to say more, but he didn’t. He nodded and followed the Pevensies into the unmarked building.

“So, uh, you don’t really think we’ll have to fight anyone do you?” Eustace asked.

“We can never be too careful. Maybe if you lowered your voice–” Your words fell on deaf ears.

“It’s a ghost town! There’s no way anyone is here!”

“Please, Eustace. Lower your voice.”

The man sneaking up behind you almost got to you, but the scuff of his boots in the dirt caught your attention. You swung your sword, turning to put Eustace behind you. You missed the man.

Eustace screamed as bells rang louder than before. Another man appeared, easily getting the young boy in his hold. The dagger Caspian gave him now in the hands of the other man.

You shouted and shoved the sword fighter away to get to Eustace. The glint of the dagger froze you.

“Ah,” the man smiled. “It seems the woman has a head on her shoulders.”

You lifted your sword to swing again, but the man holding Eustace stopped you.

“Drop your sword or the boy loses ‘is tongue!”

“Tongue?! No! You wouldn’t!” Eustace struggled against his hold to no avail.

You knew the man wasn’t lying, so you let your blade fall to stone. The man you had been fighting grabbed your hands behind your back and touched his blade to your throat.

“Be a dear and scream so your friends will come save you.”

The clash of swords was clear from inside the building.

“No.”

The man with Eustace laughed and pushed the boy toward the building. “Then we shall do this another way.”

Eustace let out a shrill noise just as both men pushed you inside. All fighting ceased.

“Unless you want to 'ear this one squeal like a girl again, I’d say you put down your weapons.”

You glared at the man, jerking your hands in hopes of breaking free. Of course, it didn’t work.

“Y/N!”

Caspian called out to you, causing the man with Eustace to grin wickedly.

“Y/N? As in the princess of Anvard?” He looked at you. “Many would pay a high price for a princess. Especially one sought out by many kingdoms.”

“Let her go!” Caspian shouted, attempting to run toward you. He was stopped by several men who stood near him.

“Drop your weapons now or the princess will lose a finger!”

You cringed since your captor shouted in your ear. It made you angrier.

Had Eustace been quieter, maybe none of you would be in that position. Instead, Edmund, Lucy, and Caspian were forced to throw their weapons on the floor. Cuffs were slipped around their wrists. Lucy started getting dragged toward you as the man with Eustace spoke again.

“These three will go to market. Send those two to the dungeons.”

Caspian nearly took the men holding him to the ground as he fought to get closer to the slave trader making the order. “Listen to me you insolent fool! I am your king! Release us!”

A new man dressed in nicer silks and jewels came out of the shadows. “Actually, someone else is going to pay… for all of you.”

You, Lucy, and Eustace were dragged one way and Edmund and Caspian the other. It became a flurry of begging and calling out to one another. Lucy cried out for her brother. Caspian shouted out that he was king and then called your name. Edmund called for Lucy. Eustace cried. You cried, too, telling Caspian everything would be okay even though you had no idea if any of you would come out alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long delay. Life has gotten crazy after losing a friend last week and I needed time to sift through what I was feeling. Thanks for being patient.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have an epiphany while chained up, soon to head to the trading block with Lucy and Eustace. There's a reason the mist has been so prevalent in your dreams.

You struggled against your chains as you were dragged behind a slave trader toward a cell with several other prisoners. Lucy was behind you and Eustace behind her. He made the loudest noise of discomfort getting shoved into the cell. You tried to run out before the door closed, but they were too quick.

“My father’s armies will come after you if you do not release us,” you growled through the bars. “Caspian’s armies will be here even faster and they will not show you mercy!”

The two traders laughed from their fat bellies. “It don’t matter ‘cause you’ll be long gone by noon tomorrow. We’ll make sure you go home with a good one.”

You slammed your hands against the bars. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Keep dreamin’, lass.”

“Y/N…” Lucy took your hand and pulled you away from the door. “We’ll get out of here. Be patient.”

You plopped down on the ground beside Eustace, leaning your head back against the grimy wall.

There were about six others in the cell with you. Some were human, some were beasts– possibly Narnian. All of them were fearful. It broke your heart that such evil existed in Caspian’s peaceful Narnia.

“I can’t believe this is happening!” Eustace grained. “I didn’t even want to go on this stupid adventure!”

“Eustace, do not speak again while we’re chained up, all right?” you said. “Your complaining isn’t going to get us out of here any faster.”

“You’re quite rude for a princess.”

“Eustace, don’t,” Lucy warned as she sat on your other side.

You let your head fall into your hands. Reepicheep and Drinian had to come through in the morning or you, Lucy, and Eustace were doomed. You had no idea what would happen to Edmund and Caspian, making your insides twist violently. All you could do was pray Aslan kept everyone safe until rescue. It was all you had.

After hours of worrying and pondering how to get out, you nodded off. Immediately, the same green mist from your dreams before leaving Anvard filled your mind. You watched Lucy and Eustace get sold before you– Reepicheep and Drinian never making it inside the city to stop it. You wept watching Edmund try to save his sister and your heart broke hearing Caspian shout for your release. His voice cracked and tears rolled down his cheeks. But it didn’t stop the traders. You screamed and cried harder when they tried to drag you away to the man who bought you.

You reached out to Caspian who already had his arm outstretched to take you away from the trader. Mere inches separated your hands before both of you were pushed away by the green mist on the edges of the dream. You couldn’t take it.

“Caspian!”

Lucy and Eustace jerked awake from your outburst. A few other prisoners mumbled in their sleep.

You couldn’t catch your breath. The green mist pushed you away from Caspian… in a dream. It had power. If it existed beyond the dreamscape, how could you ever hope to defeat it?

“Are you all right, Y/N?” Lucy said.

“My dream… I don’t understand.”

If the mist hadn’t intervened, you would have reached Caspian’s hand. Did the mist know that? What would have happened if you had touched his hand? The mist didn’t seem to want that to happen. Your relationship with the king might hold more power than the mist… and fighting with him, avoiding him, was more harmful to the success of that adventure.

“I… I need Caspian…”

“What?”

Eustace was already asleep again.

You turned to Lucy. “I need Caspian and… he needs me. We can’t do any of this without the other.”

Lucy giggled. “You’re only noticing this now?”

“This is more than anything I could imagine. He and I… our bond is powerful.”

“Because you love each other and it’s the purest form love any of us have ever seen.”

“We aren’t in love, Lucy.”

“Maybe you haven’t realized it, but Caspian is definitely in love with you.”

You stared at the shackles on your wrist. “Lucy…”

“What? I’m telling the truth. He looks at you all the time with this adoration. When he upset you, he went looking for you to apologize. When you hid away, he was so defeated. He didn’t mean what he said. Caspian’s been thinking of a way to apologize since. He loves you, Y/N. A lot more than best friends do.”

You knew he didn’t mean it. You saw the look in his eyes when he mentioned Susan. And you didn’t doubt he tried to find you. It was the reason you hid from him. But now with him locked away somewhere and you ready to be sold the highest bidder, you wished you would have let him find you. You could have had more time. For what? You weren’t sure, but you could have talked… _really_ talked.

“Y/N,” Lucy smiled. “If your bond with Caspian is supposed to hold power, just be with him! Aslan put you in each other’s lives, so stop fighting it. Be the Queen of Narnia.”

“Why does this end with me becoming a queen?”

She laughed. “Caspian is going to marry you as soon as you let him.”

You knew that, too. You still couldn’t wrap your head around it though. Caspian marrying you, ruling alongside him… It was strange and yet…

“Nothing’s going to happen if we can’t get out of here.”

“We will.”

You wished you still held that same child-like hope.

The sun was barely in the sky when you were rudely awakened by guards forcing everyone to their feet. And all they did was drag you outside against the wall to wait for the auction. At least they kept you all in the shade as the sun rose higher.

Minutes after you were put outside, a cart of several people– men and women– came through the gate into the courtyard. Everyone was weeping or reaching out for loved ones. A man went running after it with a little girl following him. You caught sight of a woman telling the little girl– Gael– to stay with her father. Then it was gone. You couldn’t see what was going to happen to them, but you heard their screams. And then there was nothing. You shivered.

“All right, lads!” The auctioneer clapped his hands as he skipped up to the stand. “Who’s ready to take a gander at this unique lot?”

The men there to buy cheered and eyed the line of potential slaves. You prayed Drinian and his men would make it in time.

Several prisoners were sent up to the stand, having no choice as the men gawked at them. The poor satyr was trembling as the auctioneer started the bidding.

You were next in line and every buyer there perked up as you fought against the guard leading you to the stand. You glared when he shoved you out of his grasp and into the hands of the auctioneer. You tore away from him, glowering at everyone watching.

“This, gentlemen, is our finest specimen today! She’s feisty, but don’t let that stop you. We have a princess in our midst. And not just any princess. This is the princess of Anvard! We’ll start the bidding at 50!”

Men raised their hands quickly. Before you knew it someone was ready to pay 200 gold for you. When you heard a loud and finite conclusion– a man buying you for 225 gold– you had to choke back a sob. You didn’t even fight back as you were taken off the stand and Lucy was brought up. You saw no way out… and you couldn’t even say goodbye to Caspian.

After Lucy was sold for 150 gold, Eustace was taken up. He was the last of the prisoners. No one was coming for you. No one was going to stop it. At least that’s what you thought until you spotted several cloaked men mingling within the crowd.

“I’ll take them off your hands,” you heard Reepicheep say to the auctioneer. “I’ll take them all off your hands!”

Cloaks were discarded, revealing Drinian with Reepicheep on his shoulders and many of his men. The slave traders were unprepared. The fight began.

You leaped off the stage and onto the back of one of the buyers, using your shackles to cut off his air supply. He fell and you went to the next man. You knocked him out with the metal cuffs on your wrists.

You kicked and punched and shoved your way to Lucy who received help from Reepicheep with her shackles. He unlocked her chains with his sword and helped you with yours.

A man ran over, but you swung the shackles and hit him hard in the head. He fell just as Lucy and Reepicheep took out two other slave traders.

More and more traders joined in the fight. It felt like there would never be relief until the people of the city took up weapons and fought back. People hidden in their homes ran out and fought with you. With the town helping, the slave traders lost. No one was going to be sold ever again.

Wrapping Lucy up in a hug, you cried happy tears. She cried, too. Neither of you was going to be a slave.

“Lucy! Y/N!”

Edmund ran over and hugged both of you close. Lucy wept harder, squeezing her brother.

Your eyes sought out Caspian’s while the siblings held each other. The moment you found him searching the crowd as well, you took off toward him. He didn’t see you until you collided with his body, ultimately knocking him off his feet.

“I didn’t think I’d see you again,” you sniffled, head buried in his chest. “I-I thought… I thought I’d be taken away… I couldn’t imagine not seeing you again.”

Caspian held your head closer to his chest. He didn’t sit up or move from the dusty ground. The people who walked by and stared didn’t matter because you were safe.

“I would have gotten you back,” he said. “They never would have had you.”

You nodded and relished in the feeling of his hand on your head. Whatever you thought your dream was telling you, you knew at that moment that your relationship with Caspian was special. It left you feeling stronger. Together you two were unstoppable.

Taking care of the slave traders took all afternoon. You might have kicked a few into a cell to let off some frustration. It helped enough.

It was time to go soon after that. Caspian led the group through cheering crowds toward the docks.

The man you saw running after the cart of people earlier ran up to Caspian. Drinian stopped him before he could get too close.

“My wife was taken just this morning,” the man said. You didn’t know what he meant, but Caspian did. He had Drinian let him go. “I beg you. Take me with you.”

The same little girl ran up to the man. “I want to come, too!”

“No, Gael. Stay with your aunt.” The man brushed the girl aside and looked back at Caspian. “I’m a fine sailor. Been on the seas all my life.”

Caspian nodded. “Of course, you must join us.” He moved forward again, you following closely.

You weren’t going to let him out of your sight. Caspian had a similar thought because he reached back to take your hand. He didn’t let go until descending the ramp to the docks where an older man was calling out to him.

“My king! My king!” The old man neared and held out an old sword covered in the hardened minerals of caves. “This was given to me by your father. I hid it safely in a cave all these years.”

Edmund studied it, standing by your side. “That’s an old Narnian sword.”

“It’s from your Golden Age. There are seven such swords, gifts from Aslan to protect Narnia. Your father entrusted them to us. Here. Take it.” The man who you guessed was one of the Telmarine lords handed it to Caspian.

He took it and the crowd cheered. “Thank you, Lord Bern. We’ll find your lost citizens and bring them home.” Caspian started toward the boats, pausing a moment. “Edmund.” The sword was placed in the young king’s hands.

Edmund stared at it in awe while Caspian took your hand again and lead you to the longboats.

You sat across from Caspian with Edmund beside you. The longboat was quiet except for Reepicheep’s gentle singing. It was soothing after the day you had.

Your eyes were glued to Caspian’s face. He stared just the same. Somewhere in your mind, you were afraid he’d disappear if you turned away. It wasn’t until everyone was safely on the ship and the island was almost gone on the horizon when you finally took refuge in your room. You desperately needed a bath, but it would have to wait since there was a knock outside your door.

Lucy answered since you were closed off in your space. She grinned finding Caspian there with fresh clothes and his hair pulled back in a half ponytail.

“Looking for Y/N?” she asked.

Caspian nodded. “Is she in her room?”

“Yes. I think she was considering a bath before supper, but she hasn’t come out yet.”

“Do you think I can have a few moments with her?”

“Of course! I need to find Edmund anyway.” Lucy left with a soft pat on his shoulder and a gentle click of the door.

Caspian knocked on your door next, which you opened slowly.

You studied him already cleaned up from being in a cell the night before. “Hi.”

He smiled. “Can I come in?”

Opening the door wider, you stepped aside and let him step inside. You left the door ajar and leaned against the wall opposite your bed where he sat. You were starting to wish you cleaned up sooner.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Glad to be back on the ship,” you said.

“No one hurt you?”

“No. I went unscathed.”

“Good.”

Silence settled between you as the ship rocked with the waves.

“I had a dream last night,” you finally said. “It was about the auction… and I think I figured something out.”

“What is it?”

“There’s this green mist that reappears in my dreams and it came back last night.”

Caspian sat up straighter. “A green mist? Like the one that took those people?”

“It took people?”

“They disappeared with it.”

You rubbed your temples. “The mist is real… And it has so much power… No wonder…”

“What happened in your dream?”

“I was being taken away and I reached out… for you.” You felt heat rise to your cheeks. “Our hands almost touched until the mist pushed us away from each other. It did that in my dreams…”

“What do you think it means?”

“It’s clear whatever or whoever is controlling it doesn’t want us to do this together. It’s trying to separate us. It nearly did before I agreed to come with you.”

“You dreamed about the mist before?” Caspian stood up.

“It’s been trying to keep us apart, which makes me think we can beat this thing as long as we stick together. Whatever we are, whatever our friendship is, we hold more power over the mist as long as we stay together.”

A pained expression crossed Caspian’s face. “I’m so sorry about yesterday and my comment about Susan. If I never made it… we might have avoided today.”

“No, today still would have happened… It’s okay though.” You gazed up at Caspian, your face a light pink. “I knew you were kidding.”

“Then why did you leave?”

“It still hurt, Caspian.”

His eyes lit up with hope. “She doesn’t mean anything to me, Y/N.”

“I know.” Was he closer?

“If you think the mist is trying to push us apart, then we’ll have to try harder to stick together.”

You nodded and glanced at his boots. He was definitely getting closer.

“Do you think… What can we do to make sure we don’t lose sight of each other?” His voice was getting softer the closer he came.

“I… I don’t know…” You focused your eyes on Caspian’s face. “I could quit being so… so afraid.”

Caspian held your face like you were the most delicate thing in the world. A light smile graced his lips while he studied your eyes. “Know that you don’t have to fear anything as long as I draw breath.”

There was nothing else in his eyes beyond adoration and pure love for you. You’d seen it before but when you thought you would never see him again… it was so comforting to have him look at you like that.

You nodded again feeling the pricks of tears building in your eyes. You had nothing to fear while Caspian was around. It was everything out there that should fear you, him, and all that you were capable of together.

“Please don’t cry, Y/N.” Caspian was quick to wipe your tears away before they rolled beyond your cheekbones.

“I really thought I’d never see you again, Caspian,” you said shakily. “But you’re here… I’m here… and I’m so overwhelmed… Is it possible to be overwhelmed in a good way?”

Caspian chuckled and pressed his lips to your forehead. “I told you I wouldn’t let them take you.”

“I thought they were going to kill you,” you admitted. “I thought the last memory I’d have of you was that silly joke about Susan and my immature way of solving the issue.”

One of his hands brushed through your messy hair before returning back to its spot against your cheek. “Aslan wouldn’t let that happen. Our journey has hardly begun. Lucy and Edmund just arrived.”

“I’d like to say I thought about that.”

He smiled. “I only just did.”

Warmth filled your heart. You didn’t deserve Caspian, yet he was in front of you with a glow about him. He was there for you.

“What should we do?” Your voice was barely above a whisper.

“About what?”

“Us.”

Caspian smiled a little. “We do what we’re doing and keep the mist away. We’re stronger together, right?”

Again, you nodded. Timidly, you pressed the palm of your hand against his chest where you felt his heart beating steadily. “Are we… are we strong enough… where we are?”

“What do you mean?”

You took a deep breath. “Is friendship enough?”

“To win against whatever we’re fighting? Maybe.”

It was clear he wanted to say more, so you waited. Silently, you urged him to finish his thought out loud.

His hands left your face and gently took your hands. He held them for a moment before standing in front of the small window in your room. He stared out and then at his feet. You stared.

Caspian finally looked at you over his shoulder. “For me? It’s not enough.”

You opened your mouth to speak, but nothing came out. What could you say? You still weren’t ready for that? You can’t get over your irrational fear of letting yourself give in to how you really felt? Was it because you thought your friendship would end if you were romantically involved? Didn’t the best love stories have the two lovers start as friends? Edmund told you people in his world tend to end up with their best friends.

Was it the mist that held you back?

Your breath shallowed a second before you forced it to slow. If the mist was messing with your dreams, there was no doubt it was skewing your emotions. You were the one who considered Caspian for marriage even though it was a passing thought. You were the one who brought up becoming something more.

There was only one real way to find out the answers you needed.

“I…” you paused and tried again. “Maybe… maybe we could…” You groaned. “What if we at least tried to be something… something more?”

“Don’t force this upon yourself for my sake, Y/N.”

“I’m serious. What if… if the mist has been intervening? What if once it knew something was changing in me, it decided to step in? What if it saw its demise and decided to make _me_ fearful?”

Caspian trapped his bottom lip in his teeth for a second to mute the radiant smile trying to control his lips. “Something changed?”

You shrugged and looked at your feet. “You’re the one who heard me… confess in my drunken stupor… That could have been the start.”

“You… you are really considering this?”

You nodded slowly, still not looking up from the floor.

He stepped closer. “You realize that I won’t give you up easily, right?”

Another nod and another step forward.

“And you realize I will give you everything I have, everything I am to keep you safe and happy for eternity?”

You didn’t get a chance to nod again because Caspian took the final step to stand in front of you again and lifted your chin, so you had to meet his gaze. A fire burned in his dark eyes.

“This will most likely end with you as the Queen of Narnia.”

You swallowed as your stomach leaped into your throat.

Caspian’s eyes swept over your face and his smile grew. The pad of his thumb traced your jaw up and down while you struggled to breathe. Without a doubt, he could feel your pulse where his hand sat against your neck.

“Are you truly prepared for that?”

“Is… Is anyone ever prepared… for such a thing?” Your voice was almost inaudible.

“No, I guess not,” he said softly.

“I-I-I don’t know how to do… any of this, Caspian… how to be… like this.”

He chuckled, running his free hand down your arm to your hand. He grabbed it and slipped his fingers between yours. “I don’t either.”

“Says the one who kissed a queen the day after he became king.”

“Does that count?”

You rolled your eyes and poked his chest with the hand he wasn’t holding hostage. “Of course, it does. I… I have absolutely no experience… in this sort of thing.”

“We can figure it out together.”

“What if… what if I’m no good at this?”

Caspian squeezed your hand. “It won’t change anything.”

“Do you really… want me?”

It was his turn to roll his eyes before he left a short lingering kiss on your lips.

You stared wide-eyed while he grinned and brushed your hair out of your face.

Caspian touched his forehead to yours and closed his eyes. “I have wanted you since the moment you tugged on my shirt in Trufflehunter’s home.”

“Susan–”

He pulled back to stare at you seriously. “Anything I might have felt for her was my way of avoiding what I felt for you. You told me about all those princes you turned away and I didn’t want to be one of them. Susan was my way out. But as you know, it didn’t work.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh.”

You subconsciously touched your lips as you gazed at the man in front of you. A smile was reappearing, his eyes darting to your covered lips.

“Are you all right?”

You nodded, realizing your hand and pulled it away from your mouth. Heat rose to your face again.

“Should I kiss you again? Or would you rather daydream about the one? I’m confident I can do better next time,” Caspian teased.

“Shush,” you blushed, looking down again.

He lifted your head back up with his finger and ever so slowly brought his lips down on yours again. Your empty hand gripped his forearm when he shifted his hand to the back of your head. It was the only way you could guarantee staying on your feet.

Caspian pulled away long enough to take a breath before stepping even closer and starting a new kiss. He let go of your hand to wrap that arm around your back and pull you flush against him.

Your released hand pressed against his chest. His heart thrummed quickly under your touch. How long had he waited for that one moment?

Several short and gentle kisses were given to you as Caspian ended the kiss entirely before things became improper. Your heart skipped when he moved those small kisses around your face: your nose, your cheeks, your forehead. Your senses were a mess. His touch was burning in the most pleasant way. All you could smell was him. Your eyes couldn’t see anything but him and the smile on his lips. Your heartbeat rang in your ears.

“Will those suffice to entertain your thoughts when I’m not around?” Caspian asked, his voice low and close to your ear.

Words were impossible to form, so you let your head fall against his chest. He laughed and ran his fingers through your hair.

A knock on the door made you jump away from Caspian.

He chuckled and acknowledged whoever it was at the door.

Edmund poked his head in, immediately picking up on the feeling between you and the king. “Drinian asked for your presence at the helm.”

“Of course. I’ll be right there.”

Edmund glanced at you, an obvious red still coloring your cheeks. He was going to ask if you were okay until Caspian bent over to kiss your cheek. The king walked out of the room with a new confidence about him.

Edmund smirked at you. “So, you and Caspian, huh?”

You nodded slowly.

“Took you two long enough. I think the crew’s been making bets on when it would happen.”

“Please don’t tell me that, Edmund,” you groaned.

“Don’t let it bother you. Let them have their fun.” Edmund stood next to you and nudged you with his shoulder. “Are you happy?”

“I… I think so.”

“That’s not a great start.”

“This wasn’t exactly planned, Edmund. I’m still trying to come to terms… Did Caspian and I really take that step?”

“I would say so! I sure hope he talked to your father about this or the next trip to Anvard will be a bit awkward.”

You hadn’t thought about your father giving Caspian his blessing. “I have no idea if he discussed anything with my father about this.”

“If I know Caspian, he prepared for this.” Edmund put an arm around your shoulders. “Enjoy this with him now, here on this adventure, and deal with the formalities once you return to Narnia.”

“I… I’ll do my best.”

“Good.” He took his arm away and nodded toward the door. “I think dinner will be served soon and I know we could both use a good meal after today.”

“I still need to clean up,” you frowned, looking at your dirty clothes. “I’ll have to come up later.”

“I’ll save you a plate.”

“Thanks, Edmund. For everything.”

He smiled sheepishly. “It was a pleasure.”

The dark-headed boy left, shutting the door behind him.

You sat on the edge of your bed to settle your racing mind. There would be a time and a place to discuss everything further with Caspian. Until then, you needed to get used to the idea of Caspian being 10 times more significant to you than before. That was a large dose to take in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How long have you been waiting for this? I was surprised it happened. She didn't fight back when it was time for Caspian to properly kiss her. I'm so glad she didn't. :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dawn Treader arrives on the second island.

Dinner was strange. It wasn’t a bad experience, just unusual considering. You were leaning against the railing, munching on an apple after finishing a bit of salted meat. Lucy was talking to you about Susan and Peter going to a land called America in her world and how she wished she could also see the world.

You were invested in the conversation– you were– but when Caspian strolled by with Drinian and his eyes met yours… you missed the rest of what she said. The memory of his kisses had you forgetting how to chew your food, thus causing you to choke on it.

“Oh, dear!” Lucy said, putting her hand on your back as you coughed over the edge of the ship.

Your face was glowing red when you cleared your throat and wiped your mouth on your sleeve. “I’m so sorry, Lucy. I didn’t mean to interrupt you.”

“You were choking! There’s no need to apologize.”

“No, there is. I may have missed the last bit of what you said, too.”

Her eyes shifted past you and she smiled. “A certain king had nothing to do with it?”

“Of course not.”

“Mmhmm.”

You sighed. “Okay, fine. Yes. I was a bit… preoccupied.”

“Any particular reason why?”

“No.”

She raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t look at me like that.”

“What happened after we returned to the ship?”

“Why do you think something happened?”

“Come on, Y/N.”

You shook your head and scanned the deck.

Of course, you found Caspian right away and he was laughing at something Tavros said. He seemed so much happier compared to that morning after returning to the ship.

“Something happened between you,” Lucy said.

“What? No. Nothing happened.”

“Are you finally dating him?”

“Dating?”

“You know, like courting. He takes you to supper, you dance together, he walks you home, kisses you goodnight. Dating.”

“Is that normal in your world?”

“Usually. Susan has dated a few men since coming home. That’s how her dates seem to go according to her letters.”

“Nothing like that has happened… not really.”

“But something happened.”

You pursed your lips and took a deep breath. “Maybe.”

“Oh, please tell me! I only ever hear about Susan’s love life. You and Caspian are my friends. I want to hear about you two!”

You thought about telling. Actually, you opened your mouth to. You never got the chance to speak because Caspian came over with a sweet smile and bright eyes.

“I hate to interrupt, but I must steal away Princess Y/N for a moment.”

Lucy grinned. “Of course.”

Caspian took your hand and pulled you toward the front of the ship. You glanced back at Lucy and found her giggling behind her hand.

Caspian brought you up to the small viewing deck behind the dragon figurehead. He stepped just out of sight and tugged you closer.

“Caspian,” you said, putting your hands flat against his chest to keep you from falling into him. Warmth crept up your neck to your cheeks, nose, and ears.

He brushed your hair back and smiled at you. His face was so close, but he didn’t make a move. “How are you?”

You blinked. “Uh… I’m okay.”

He chuckled. “No, I mean since this afternoon.”

“Oh.” You looked at your hands while ridding Caspian’s shirt of a piece of fuzz. “Um, better than I expected.”

“You’re not lying to make me feel better, are you?”

“No, I’m not lying.” You busied yourself by straightening his shirt, so you didn’t have to meet his amused stare. “I’m really okay… about this. I’m just wrapping my head around it still.”

Caspian kissed the top of your head. “Please talk to me if you’re concerned about anything, Y/N. Above all else, I want you to be happy.”

You nodded and finally looked at Caspian. Timidly, you pressed your hand against the side of his face. He quickly kissed your palm without diverting his gaze. “Are you happy?”

He wasted no time meeting your lips in a strong kiss. His hands cradled your face and he was careful to keep you both hidden. He pulled away enough to speak. “I am unbelievably happy.”

“Does this mean you want to-to court me?”

“Only if you’ll have me.”

“You’ll have to speak with my father before announcing anything.”

The warmth of his lips on yours again left you breathless. Were you foolish holding him at arms-length for so long? Another quick kiss and you thought yourself dimwitted.

“I already have,” Caspian grinned. “When I visited? I believe your father nearly cried when I asked. He told me it didn’t matter how long it took. He already sees me as a son.”

“You… You already talked to him? About this? What if I-I-I never changed my mind?”

“After what you said when you were intoxicated, I had to ask. I hoped beyond all hope you would. I was ready to wait as long as I had to. I couldn’t see myself without you… I can’t see myself without you.” Caspian hugged you and kissed your head. “It’s far too romantic, but it’s true.”

“I can’t believe you talked to my father already.”

“I didn’t know what would happen when I wanted to invite you aboard this journey.” Caspian had you look at him. “I didn’t overstep, did I?”

You shook your head. “I guess it’s always better to be prepared, right?”

He kissed you gently. The hair on your arms stood up at the sound of his lips gradually disconnecting from yours. Mentally you may not have completely accepted you and Caspian as a romantic unit, but the rest of your body seemed to be on board.

“I would hate for anyone to find us like this,” Caspian said softly. “Can I find you before we retire for the night?”

You were still reeling over his last kiss, so you only nodded.

One more abrupt kiss was left on your lips before the Caspian descended the stairs down to the crew. You leaned back against the railing to stabilize yourself. Who knew Caspian could leave you flustered in such a way?

And the way he said goodnight to you! He touched your cheek with the backs of his first two fingers while he wished you sweet dreams in a low voice. Then he leaned in, nose brushing your cheek. His hand slid to the back of your head and your lips met. Again, it was short and sweet, but it left you dumb. You wondered how he was so good at kissing.

Unfortunately, the warm feeling in your chest that whisked you away to bed didn’t stay throughout the night. A new nightmare plagued your sleep.

Everyone was on deck wearing armor. The green mist swirled around the Dawn Treader like a fog. A horrible roar and a terrifying serpent-like creature emerged from the mist. You saw destruction and death. You cried out as Caspian was buried under debris from the ship. Edmund leaped onto the creature, but its mangled teeth went for his flesh. The minute its fangs touched him, you woke up.

Edmund was the first face you saw leaning over you, worry etched onto his face. You cried, weeping his name, and wrapping him in a tight hug. You couldn’t hear the footsteps that halted at your door.

While you cried on Edmund, he cautiously patted your back, his eyes meeting Caspian’s. Hurt filled the king’s eyes and Edmund tried his best to kindly release himself from your grasp.

Thankfully, Lucy sat beside you, taking your attention. She held you close while you struggled to calm down.

Edmund stepped away and nodded for Caspian to go to you. He rolled his eyes at the warning stare the king gave him. It wasn’t his fault his hammock was closer to the floor.

“What happened?” Lucy asked you as Caspian sat on your other side.

“Everyone was dying,” you sniffled. You hugged Caspian, relieved he was there and still okay. “The green mist caused it. I-I… I watched so many of you fall.” Tears welled up again and you hid your face against Caspian’s chest.

“You were shouting and crying. I couldn’t wake you up,” Lucy said. “I didn’t know what to do, so I went to Caspian. Edmund woke up, too. You were tossing around when they came up.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Edmund said. “You’re okay now.”

Caspian ran his fingers through your hair. “Do you think you can sleep again?”

“I don’t know.” Frankly, you didn’t want him to leave you alone.

Edmund looked at Caspian. “Maybe you should stay with her. At least until she falls asleep.”

Caspian looked at you, wiping away the tears on your cheeks. “Do you want me to stay a little while longer?”

You nodded and sniffled again.

“I hope you find some peace, Y/N,” Lucy said before her and her brother left.

“Do you need anything?” You shook your head and curled up against Caspian, holding onto him in case he disappeared. He kissed your head. “I’m not going anywhere, okay?”

“It felt so real, Caspian.” You stared at him with watery eyes. “I watched you… get crushed under debris. I… I don’t want you to die.”

“I’m not going to. I have you, remember? Together we’ll beat the mist. Both of us will be okay… All of us will get out alive.”

He stood up to blow out the lantern Lucy lit and came back to you, coaxing you to lie down. “I’ll stay here as long as you need me.”

“You need to sleep, too.”

“I will once I know you’ll be all right.”

“Stay here.” You pulled your covers over your nose to hide your blush. “You can wake me up if I have another nightmare.”

“You do understand what you’re asking?”

You nodded.

“This is hardly proper in light of our relationship, Y/N.”

“Is it any different from all the other times? I mean… really?”

Caspian chuckled and took your hand. “It is very different.”

“Please… Leave before the sun rises if it’s a matter of propriety. But I need you here or I’ll just wake up again.”

He sighed. “Only because of these dreams… I’ll stay. But this can’t become a habit… for both our sakes.”

“Thank you.”

He leaned forward to kiss your forehead. “Of course.”

You fell into a dreamless sleep minutes later. Caspian watched you long enough to make sure you would be all right before letting sleep take him as well.

The ever-brightening morning sun pulled you out of your slumber. It was the warmth and tickle of something against your nose that forced our eyes open.

Your face was close to Caspian’s chest, the ties of his sleep shirt touching your nose. Both of you were on your sides facing each other. His arms were wrapped loosely around your shoulders, keeping you cocooned.

With slow movements, you pulled your head back and turned to lie on your back. It didn’t work to keep Caspian asleep. He blinked a few times, staring at you sleepily. He mumbled something incoherent before snuggling his face into your hair. He was asleep once more.

There was no way to get free until Caspian woke up for the day. In the back of your mind, you saw it as a problem. Overall, you were content to stay there and enjoy his warmth.

It was the ringing of the ship’s bell that ripped Caspian into the real world. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, allowing you to sit up.

Caspian gazed at you once the sleep was cleared from his eyes. “It appears I forgot to wake up before the rest of the crew.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. Please. Did you sleep okay?”

You nodded.

“Then there’s no need to worry.” Caspian rolled out of your bed. He leaned over to kiss your head. “I’ll see you at breakfast.”

Again, you nodded and watched him leave.

You collapsed on your bed and sighed. How odd it was to share a bed with a man you harbored some feelings for. Had you a foolish head on your shoulders, you would have asked him to stay a few moments longer. To be that close and feel every breath, every heartbeat… something stirred inside you. Maybe you fought so hard against being with the King of Narnia for a completely different reason than you originally thought.

You sighed and got up, ready to see what another day had to bring aboard the Dawn Treader.

It was uneventful for you, but a day of sword fighting for Eustace. You weren’t present for the actual fight thanks to Caspian and his desire to see you were still all right from your nightmare. The kiss he gave you before checking in on the crew after Eustace’s fight left your knees weak.

The day didn’t get exciting for you until the second island appeared on the horizon. It was nearing sunset when Drinian pulled the ship into the cove. The plan was to sleep near the coast and explore the island in the morning. Caspian asked if you wanted to come along, his eyes boring deep into your soul. For the sake of sleep, you agreed. Caspian was relieved.

You slept near Gael and Lucy with Caspian in sight. Something about the island left you uneasy and you mentioned it to the king in private. He trusted your feeling and offered to investigate the land before sleep. You declined and said keeping an eye out would suffice. Your feeling wasn’t something to be worried about to that extent.

Unfortunately, you were wary enough to miss out on crucial hours of sleep. Before the sun’s light came over the horizon, you got up and meandered down to the water’s edge for some quiet. It didn’t last long. Caspian came down soon after you, his hair half up and armor still on from the night before. No one was willing to strip themselves vulnerable to sleep.

“You tossed about all night,” he said sitting next to you on the beach. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know. I’m just unsure about this place. Something’s off. I can’t figure out what. I don’t think we’re in danger necessarily, but we should be cautious.”

“That’s nothing to lose sleep over, Y/N.”

You stared at him. “That mist messes with my head, Caspian. I don’t know if the mist is giving me this feeling or not. I was afraid to sleep and find out.”

The king moved to kneel before you, cupping your face in his hands. He kissed your forehead. “Next time, wake me. I want to help you even if it’s as simple as holding your hand until you fall asleep. We’re in this together. If you can’t come to me for help, how will we defeat whatever this mist is? Let me be there for you.”

“I’m still figuring out how to do that.”

“No matter what we feel toward each other, we’re still friends. It doesn’t matter if I’m a king or if you’re a day’s ride away. If you need my comfort like when we were kids, I’ll be here.”

“Is that enough to satisfy you?”

Caspian didn’t understand what you meant at first. Why did his satisfaction matter when it was a matter of making you feel better? When it clicked, he smiled. “Making sure you’re okay has nothing to do with courting you, Y/N. Well, it does, but I would do this same thing if nothing changed. If you think I expect your affection in return, you’re mistaken. I only wish to be here for you when you need it.”

You were blushing a soft pink in the steadily rising sunlight. “So… you won’t expect me to… to kiss you in return when I seek your help?”

“Of course not.” Caspian brushed some of your hair away from your face. “Although, I’ll never turn down a kiss from you.”

You groaned and hid your face behind your hands, making Caspian chuckle.

That moment alone with him would have continued had a shout about Lucy’s absence never sounded. You and Caspian were on your feet, the conversation pushed aside for the young Pevensie.

Your stomach churned nervously. The strange island and then Lucy’s disappearance? You worried she was in danger and she wouldn’t be found in time.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The island of Dufflepuds and a wizard.

Caspian studied the footprints around camp. They looked similar to human feet, but the proportions were slightly askew. They led off into the distance.

You helped Edmund and Drinian wake up the crew, following after Caspian. You didn’t even notice Eustace wasn’t with you, your mind focused on finding Lucy.

For a second you paused, reaching out to touch Caspian’s arm. You felt darkness sweep over you and vanish as quickly as it appeared. Everyone stopped as Caspian took steps toward you. His fingers against your cheek ripped you out of your daze.

Your frantic eyes met his. “We need to find Lucy quickly. Something dark is here.”

“What did you feel?”

“I think it’s the mist, but we can’t delay any longer.” You ran past him, glancing over your shoulder. “Lucy might be in trouble.”

Every man– and you– who had a sword unsheathed them as you reached an open area within a sort of topiary garden. It was pretty. Well, you would have thought so if Lucy’s well-being wasn’t in question.

“Caspian! Lucy’s dagger,” Edmund said, kneeling down to pick it up. It didn’t look like she had time to pull it out of its sheath.

Suddenly, spear-like weapons landed around the group. blocking all of you in a tight conglomerate of people.

“Stop right there or perish!” a voice in the air warned.

Your swords were ripped from your hands by nothing. You searched and couldn’t see anyone there. Caspian’s arm blocked you from whoever was there, gently placing you behind him. Without your weapon, you found yourself useless.

“What sort of creatures are you?” Caspian asked, his eyes following the swords as they were tossed aside.

“Big ones!”

“With the head of a tiger and the body of a…”

“Different tiger!”

“You don’t want to mess with us!”

You turned your head toward each voice and realized there were several beings speaking. Just as you looked in the direction of the first voice, you saw something shimmer. A form was taking shape before your eyes.

“Or what?” Edmund pressed, also noticing the beings appearing.

“Or I’ll claw you to death!” Strange dwarf-looking creatures were revealed, one sitting upon another’s shoulder. And was that one foot on each of them? Such strange creatures!

“And I’ll ram my tusks right through you!” Two more appeared.

“And I’ll gnash you with my teeth?” Another pair.

“And I’ll bite you with my fangs!” More appeared and the one speaking growled rather pathetically.

Small smiles started to show up on every crew member’s face, even Drinian’s.

“You mean you’ll squash us with your fat bellies?” Edmund said.

The creatures started to agree and then questioned the comment about their stomachs.

Caspian stifled a chuckle. “Tickle us with your toes?”

The creature in front fell off the shoulder of the other just as Edmund marched up to him, his sword back in his hand.

“What have you done with my sister, you little pipsqueak?” Hearing Edmund so angry was unusual.

The greying redheaded creature hesitated a second. “Now, calm down.”

That rubbed you the wrong way. You took two steps forward, towering over him. “Where is she?” You would have made your mother proud.

The other creatures muttered to the one being interrogated, calling him Chief.

“I-In the mansion,” he said.

“What mansion?” Edmund’s face scrunched up between his eyebrows.

Chief shifted his eyes to the side, waiting for your eyes to follow.

Between the trees and up the hill, an enormous mansion rippled into existence. It was so big it almost put your family’s castle to shame.

Edmund’s eyes widened. “Oh… _that_ mansion.”

At the sound of rustling, you flipped around to see Eustace pushing through some bushes. “I’m really getting tired of you all leaving me behi-”

“It’s the pig!” the creatures shouted. “The pig has come back!”

“This place just gets weirder and weirder,” Eustace said.

You silently agreed. The things found on the Lone Island were odd indeed.

“Lucy!”

You moved before you saw her. Your feet carried you to the young queen and you wrapped her up in your arms. Lucy chuckled and smiled at her brother and Caspian. You almost didn’t see the older man in an ornate maroon and gold cloak beside her.

“Caspian, Edmund,” Lucy looked up at you, “and Y/N. This is Coriakin. This is his island.”

You scanned the unnamed creatures as they called out to Coriakin, calling him the Oppressor and claiming he wronged them.

“I have not wronged you.” His voice was strong, holding power, but gentle. Coriakin walked forward. “I made you invisible for your own protection.”

“Protection?”

“That’s oppressive!”

“Oppressor!”

“I have not oppressed you.”

The creatures were having none of it. They bounce away from Coriakin as he continued toward them.

“Begone,” the man said, blowing something white in their direction. All of them bounced away shouting about a spell.

“What was that?” you asked, watching them flee.

“Lint.” He smiled. “But don’t tell them.”

Eustace looked between the man and the creatures. “What are those things?”

Coriakin barely looked over his shoulder as he turned toward the mansion. “Dufflepuds.”

“Right. Of course. Silly me.”

Coriakin led all of you into the mansion. It was dark, but still held a sense of home. You couldn’t imagine him being a danger. He didn’t fit the evil intent you sensed. It had to be the mist.

Caspian captured your hand as you walked beside him, one corner of his mouth going up when you met his gaze. He made that mansion warmer, homey.

“What did you mean when you said you made them invisible for their own good?” Lucy asked the wizard as he led you down a hallway.

“It seemed the easiest way to protect them from the evil.”

That piqued your interest. “The green mist? Is that what you mean?”

He glanced back at you. “I mean the lies behind the mist.”

Caspian squeezed your hand.

All those lies you told yourself… You weren’t ready to be Queen. You couldn’t be anything but a friend to Caspian. You couldn’t run a kingdom with him… All those lies with everything he told you, everything your father told you… Aslan… It was all the mist.

You squeezed back.

Coriakin led all of you into a room where the second floor was mostly shelves with a starry shimmer to them. The first floor had several more bookshelves and a large empty space in the middle where he unfurled a map of Narnia and the Lone Islands. It was a wonderful sight to see. The water was so blue against the lush green land. It made you miss home.

“It’s quite beautiful,” Eustace said, eyes glued to the drawings along the edges of magical creatures and important moments in Narnia’s history. “I mean, for a make-believe map of a make-believe world.”

Your eyes spotted the Kings and Queens of Old standing beside Caspian and yourself. Your fingers grazed the moving image, surprised to see yourself included in the history of a land so great. You and Caspian were so young then… naive.

“There is the source of your troubles.” Coriakin magically flew the view over Narnia to a frightening island. It looked as if tentacles, sickly green, twisted off of it and snaked into the sea. A green glow came from within the tangled mass. “Dark Island. A place where evil lurks.”

Your hair stood up straight across your flesh and a wave of nausea came over you. Even through a map, you could feel the evil, the power it had… It wanted you to fail… Caspian to fail.

Coriakin neared Edmund. “It can take any form. It can make your darkest dreams come true. It means to corrupt all goodness… to steal the light from this world.”

You finally fell to your knees, your legs too shaky to stand. Edmund moved first to come to your aid, but Caspian got to you before him, his hands on your pale face. His eyes filled with worry.

“How do we stop it?” Lucy questioned, glancing in your direction as you reassured Caspian.

“You must break its spell.” The wizard pointed at the sword on Edmund’s hip. “That sword you carry, there are six others.”

“Have you seen them?” Edmund studied Coriakin carefully.

“Yes.”

With one hand brushing back loose strands of your hair, Caspian looked back at Coriakin. “The six lords… they passed through here?”

“Indeed.”

“Where were they headed?”

You shut your eyes as dark whispers penetrated your mind. The mist wouldn’t overpower your mind.

“Where I sent them… to break the spell.”

As soon as the map moved away from Dark Island, everything ceased. Color rushed back into your face and your stomach quit churning. The whispers were gone, too. You looked at the map to see a new island with a bright blue star above it.

“You must follow the blue star to Ramandu’s Island. There, the seven swords must be laid at Aslan’s Table. Only then can their true magical power be released.”

You stood again with the help of your king, his hand staying at the small of your back.

“But beware,” Coriakin continued. “You are all about to be tested.”

Dread filled your heart.

“Tested?”

“Until you lay down the seventh sword, evil has the upper hand. It will do everything in its power to tempt you.” The wizard leaned close to Lucy. “Be strong.” He walked through the center of the map. “Don’t fall into temptation.” Coriakin stopped in front of you and Caspian. “To defeat the darkness out there, you must defeat the darkness inside yourself.”

You and Caspian met gazes. You wondered what darkness resided in you. Fear? Complacency? And you wondered what darkness could be inside Caspian. He’d never shown a dark side of himself… Did darkness sit in his heart at all? What about Lucy? Edmund? Even with Edmund’s mistake with the White Witch, he couldn’t have true darkness in him.

What darkness did the mist seek?

Back on the Dawn Treader, a heavy tension fell on everyone’s shoulders. The fear of the dark and the evil things of everyone’s hearts took control. You worried it was the fear the mist wanted. It used fear to keep you from Aslan’s plan. Who was to say it wouldn’t use fear on everyone else?

On deck, you spotted Lucy leaning against the railing, looking out across the calm waters as the sun rose high into the sky. You were on your way to speak to her when a frustrated grunt distracted you.

Hidden behind a few barrels you spotted Eustace sitting on the floor shaking his writing utensil violently. He’d scribble on the page of his notebook, grunt again, and try a new tactic to get the ink to work.

“I think you need a new one,” you said, smiling a little when he jumped.

“I don’t suppose this boat has any ink pens, does it?”

You raised an eyebrow.

“This place has magic and talking beasts but no ink pens? This world is rubbish.”

“We might not have what you’re looking for, but we have other utensils. A quill and ink will give you similar results. We also have charcoal although it smears.”

“I should invent the ink pen for this world. I’d be a hero.”

You rolled your eyes at the boy. “Stop being silly and come with me.”

At first, he didn’t follow, but you eventually heard his feet shuffling behind you.

Caspian and Drinian were in the king’s quarters discussing something over maps when you walked in. You smiled at the king and captain before leading Eustace into your little room.

He shifted his weight on his feet, standing in the doorway while you rummaged through your trunk. Eustace scanned the small space with scrutiny, wondering why a princess was happy to sleep in such a room.

“Here.” You held out a corked inkpot and a quill. “Use this. Dip the end of this into the ink and write. Don’t put too much on it or it will bleed and make a mess. Your fingers will get messy. That’s normal. You’ll also need to wait for the ink to dry before turning the page, okay?”

Eustace glanced at the items. “Don’t you need these?”

You peeked over his head to see Caspian sending Drinian back on deck with a warm smile, his eyes shifting toward you. “Not really. If I need to write anything, I can use Caspian’s. Use all of mine if you must. It’s yours now.”

The boy paused, studying your gentle stare. “Thanks.”

“It’s my pleasure, Eustace.”

One more long stare and the loud boy finally scampered away with a short nod toward Caspian. You leaned against the king’s desk and watched the boy hide behind the same barrels you found him near. Such an odd boy.

“What did he need?”

You didn’t look away. “He was out of ink in his… what did he call it? A pen? He needed something to write with, so I gave him my quill and ink.”

“That was kind of you.”

“He may be a pest at times, but he does get bullied more than he should. He needs to know not everyone on this ship wants to be mean.”

You felt Caspian touch your shoulder before he stood beside you. “You are a caring soul, Princess.”

“You know I hate it when you call me by my title.” You rolled your eyes at him with a smile.

He smiled so wide you could see his molars. “I’m taking advantage of your good mood.” Caspian bent over to kiss the side of your head. “It’s a pleasant change from earlier.”

“I felt so sick when we saw the island. I’m afraid of what will happen to me when we reach it. If it can make me feel that way just by looking at it on a map, what will happen when I see it in person?”

“We’ll have to trust Aslan that you won’t fall ill. Maybe you could stay on Ramandu’s Island?”

“And make it easier for the mist to succeed? No. I’m going to fight with you. We’re stronger together.”

Caspian gazed at you, a small upward curve of his lips sneaking into his expression. His fingertips touched your cheek before he stole a proper kiss from your lips.

“Stronger together,” he said, lips brushing against yours. He didn’t waste the moment, kissing you again and nudging his nose against your cheek.

Your eyes remained shut as you felt him leaning away, his fingers leaving your face. When you finally opened them, Caspian was smiling at you again.

“We’ll be okay,” he said.

You nodded. “Yes.”

“My King!”

“Duty calls,” you teased.

Caspian pressed his lips to your forehead, taking your hand and muttering a playful “and you’re coming with me.” He tugged you behind him all the way to the front of the ship where Drinian and Reepicheep were.

Far on the horizon, large billowing clouds rose up higher and higher. A storm was brewing.

“What’s our plan?” Drinian asked Caspian.

He studied the clouds, the distance. “If we sail off-course, it’ll take longer, and our supplies will thin. If we keep going forward, who’s to say the storm won’t pass? What do you suggest, Drinian?”

The bald man sighed. “We don’t have much of a choice. Let’s pray Aslan calms the seas for us by the time we get there. It’s still a few days away as long as it isn’t headed toward us. We might get lucky.”

Caspian slipped his fingers between yours. “Let’s prepare for the worst just in case.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this early to get each website on the same posting schedule! I hope you enjoy!

Fortunately, the storm wasn’t coming toward the ship, so it was actually a few days before the Dawn Treader was near enough to feel the effects of the storm. Unfortunately, the storm was slow and strong. The ship quickly found itself in the middle of the chaos, tossed about by the waves with lightning attempting to strike the masts. The star Coriakin told Caspian to follow was nowhere in sight and rations were depleting too fast.

A few times you found yourself on deck helping the crew. Both Drinian and Caspian weren’t happy to find you putting yourself in danger especially since Drinian didn’t want Caspian, Edmund, or Lucy helping much– only when working hands were few. Royalty stayed inside safe quarters. That was Drinian’s mindset during the first week. After two, Drinian had no choice but to allow everyone to help.

You sat beside Lucy and Gael on Lucy’s bed while Caspian and Drinian discussed what to do with the lack of supplies and the constant thrashing from the storm. Morale was reaching dangerous lows and there was no land in sight. Well, as far as anyone could see through the rain.

Everyone changed into warm dry clothes– unfortunately, your last completely dry set– and rung out what water they could from their hair. Caspian’s was pulled back the way you showed him, Lucy’s was in a side ponytail, Edmund’s was hanging messily over his brow, and yours was put up in a neat bun to keep it from soaking your shirt.

“This is your last chance to turn back, your Majesty,” Drinian told Caspian. “There’s no guarantee we’ll spot the blue star anytime soon… not in this storm. Needle in a haystack trying to find this Ramandu place. We could sail right past it and off the edge of the world.”

“Or get eaten by a sea serpent,” Edmund chimed in.

“I don’t think that’s helping,” you said, failing to hide your amusement.

Caspian wasn’t entertained.

The captain continued. “I’m just saying the men are getting nervous. These are strange seas we’re sailing, the likes of which I’ve never seen before.”

Caspian stood from his seat and neared Drinian. “Then perhaps, Captain, you would like to be the one to explain to Rhince that we are abandoning the search for his family?”

Drinian glanced at Edmund. “I’ll get back to it.” He grabbed his coat, looking back at the king. “Just a word of warning, the sea can play nasty tricks on the crew’s mind. Very nasty.”

Edmund and Caspian held themselves steady with a ceiling beam, looking at each other in mild worry. Drinian wasn’t one to joke around.

While Lucy reassured Gael that they weren’t giving up on her mom, you stood. You nearly fell, but one of Caspian’s hands steadied you at your waist, which you silently thanked him for. “There’s not much we can do except hope and pray to Aslan we come out of this storm soon.”

Caspian’s grip tightened. “I have faith we’ll make it through. Aslan wouldn’t have sent me on this quest if we were going to be bested by a storm.”

"We won’t fail,” you supplied with a firm nod.

Soon after the meeting with Drinian, everyone dispersed. Caspian and Edmund were going to attempt a few hours of sleep before going back on deck again to help. You, Lucy, and Gael were requested to get a full night of rest. You wanted to protest, but Caspian had that look in his eyes. The look of begging. The one he only used on you because you were special to him. It was a look that could silence you and reminded you how much he cared. It made it easier to quietly obey the request.

As he always did, Caspian bid you a good night in your room with the door swinging with the rocking of the waves. It quit being awkward for you knowing Lucy and Gael were so near and could probably see Caspian shower you with sweet kisses and soft words of reassurance. It was hard to sleep with the violent rocking, but Caspian’s way of sending you off to bed made it a little easier to rest.

One hand held him steady while the other traced the lines of your face. It was clear in his dark eyes how deep his adoration for you went. As scary as it was to think about it, you were confident love played a part.

Caspian loved people well. He made friends with everyone he met. He fought against his people, his family, in order to help a race of people and creatures once thought extinct. There were few beings Caspian couldn’t love.

The way he stared at you was so much more than that. But you weren’t just his friend. He had you in the way he wanted since before he became king… since he first heard of the princes visiting you. There was no doubt in your mind that Caspian loved you deeper than anyone in his life.

“Sleep well,” you said, barely audible over the waves and creaking wood.

He pressed his lips to yours, his hand coming in full contact with your face. The ship tilted and the force put his body flush against yours despite all he did to resist the sway. Your lips disconnected and he apologized, giving you one more kiss before stepping away.

“Goodnight, Y/N,” Caspian smiled.

You stared after him as he left your room, his hand still using ceiling beams to keep him steady.

As soon as your door shut, you sat on your bed rubbing your neck. Hugging Caspian was never an issue for you. Being physically close wasn’t strange. No, the fact that the air was charged when he kissed you and then you were sandwiched between him and the wall… If Coriakin’s warning rang true, then your relationship with the king could become a problem. You couldn’t deny the way your heart raced or how your hands almost pulled him back to you. The mist could take advantage of those feelings and make the relationship improper. No matter how much control Caspian seemed to have, he would do anything for you if you asked. It was dangerous.

In the morning, you would speak to Caspian about it. It would be better to let him know about your worry, so you could work together on being intentional to avoid impropriety– no matter how tempting it was.

Despite your worries, you slipped into sleep easily. The rocking of the ship worked in your favor, lulling you into pleasant dreams of Narnia and your family.

You felt it before anything shifted in your dreams– that same feeling you had on the last island. Lucy came into your dream, staring into a mirror. You watched her morph into Susan. You caught a glimpse of her world, Edmund and Peter with her. She began to panic and begged to go back to Narnia­– a place they suddenly didn’t know. And then she was Lucy again. She stood in front of the mirror from earlier but Aslan stood beside her. He spoke gentle words you couldn’t understand until he looked to you.

His voice rang in your head. “The mist already works in the minds of your friends. Be cautious. Be strong. Keep going.”

You nodded before getting thrown out of the dream so aggressively that you sat up straight in your bed. The storm still raged. You sighed and fell back onto your pillow.

Something nagged at you, a feeling. Was Lucy struggling with herself? Why was she so amazed to see herself as Susan?

Wrapping a blanket around your shoulders, you left your room. Of course, Lucy wasn’t in bed. Gael was still blissfully asleep, face pressed against the wall. Maybe Lucy went to find Edmund.

Carefully and quietly, you used the access to the sleeping quarters that didn’t require you to step into the rain. Just as you thought, Lucy as standing beside her brother’s hammock speaking to him. Caspian was awake in his hammock, too. His eyes found you.

“Y/N,” he said, getting out of bed to come to your side. “Bad dream?”

You shook your head. “I was worried about Lucy.” You looked at the youngest Pevensie. “Are you okay? I had a dream that concerned me.”

“I’m okay. I had a slip in judgment.”

“Talk to me if you need to, okay? I’m here to listen, to be your friend.”

She smiled and hugged you. “Thank you.”

You looked at Caspian and Edmund. “Did you have bad dreams?”

“My father…” Caspian said, looking down.

“I saw the White Witch,” Edmund answered. “I wasn’t asleep, but she disappeared when Lucy came down.”

“The mist,” you frowned. “It’s getting stronger. The air feels thick… wrong.”

“We’ll need to stay alert,” Caspian stated. “If Coriakin was right, we’ll be facing harder battles the closer we get.”

You nodded.

“What should we do?” Lucy stared at the king.

“We’ll worry about it in the morning,” you said. “We still need sleep. We’ll figure out our strategy tomorrow.”

“What if the mist comes back again?” Edmund asked.

“We’ll fight back.”

A proud smile lit up Caspian’s face as he stared down at you. He did not doubt you would make an excellent queen… _his _queen.

Surprisingly, the ship wasn’t swaying when you woke up in the morning. You could see sunlight filtering in through the window. The day was off to a good start.

On deck, you could see the storm clouds behind you, dark and ominous. The rising sun highlighted the outermost clouds, giving them a pink and orange glow. It was almost like a painting.

“Y/N!”

Your gaze fell on Caspian as he bounded toward you with a large grin. The sunshine was working its magic on everyone as crewmembers looked on at you and the king.

“Good morning,” he said as he bent down to kiss your cheekbone. His eyes scanned over you.

You smiled. “Good morning.”

“We’ve found an island in the distance. There could be supplies there and the lords might have stopped at it. We plan on searching it. We should be there within a few hours.”

That’s wonderful. I hope we find enough food and water to replenish what we’ve lost.“

Caspian’s hair blew freely in the wind as he looked across the deck. "I’m happy we made it out of the storm before it was too late.”

“Aslan is always with us and wouldn’t let this journey end here simply because we’re running low on supplies.”

“You’re right.”

“Does anyone need help cleaning up?”

“Probably, but I would like to talk to you first. I want to spend some time with you before we get to the island.”

Warmth rushed to your face. “Oh? What about Drinian? Doesn’t he need you?”

Caspian chuckled and touched your cheek. “He may be captain of this ship, but I am the King of Narnia. Plus, I don’t think he’ll mind if I’m with you.”

“As long as it won’t pose a problem…”

“Come with me.” He took your hand and led you to the front of the ship where he first kissed you.

Reepicheep was there and he smiled at you both. “Your Majesties,” he bowed.

“Reep,” Caspian said. “Could you give Y/N and I a moment or two alone?”

“Absolutely!” He ran across the banister and down a floor while wishing you both a nice time together.

The two of you leaned over the railing, the dragon head off to your left. Caspian slipped his fingers between yours, covering them with his free hand. You studied him curiously. Something was on his mind. He kept glancing at your hands and back up to the horizon.

“Is something wrong?”

Shaking his head, he finally looked at you with a soft smile. “Far from it.”

“Then what is it? Something weighs on your mind.”

“It sounds like a bad thing when you say it like that. What fills my head at this moment is not something to weigh me down. It’s… It makes me happy.”

You tilted your head.

A light laugh and Caspian met your eyes. “If we come out of this alive… I want to marry you as soon as we reach Narnia again.”

“M-Marry? So soon?”

“If you would let me, I’d marry you right here… today, on this ship.”

“But… we’ve hardly had the chance to… to know each other as we are now.”

“Y/N… all I know is how to be a king and… and you. Before I realized I felt something deeply for you, I knew we would rule together. No other woman compares to you. I can hardly wait to return home so this can be what it was always meant to be.” Caspian stepped closer to you, taking your face in his hands. You had nowhere to look except in his expressive eyes. “If we must wait, I can only bear it until we reach the shores of Cair Paravel. I once thought I was a patient man until I saw you the night I escaped Miraz. I want to beat this mist, to find my father’s council… but I want you most of all.”

Your breath came short and shaky while your whole body trembled. “Caspian… this isn’t the right time to think about… to think about marriage. We don’t even know if we’ll come out of this alive.”

“It’s the perfect time because of that very reason.”

“I… I-I can’t think about this while w-we’re fighting an evil that can… alter our mind. We don’t need that sort of… distraction.”

Caspian’s hands fell from your face, but his head fell on your shoulder. “Why must you make this so difficult?”

You frown. “I’ve barely gotten used to us as we are, and you want to throw out marriage so early.”

“You knew what this entailed,” he said, lifting his head. “You still agreed to this.”

“I did. And I thought you would give us– give me– time to accept this. Give us a chance to court, Caspian. Why can’t we just enjoy where we are?”

“Because it’s still not enough.”

You blinked and felt your frustration bubble over. “You might be a king, but that doesn’t mean you always get what you want when you want it. I’m not ready to be a wife… or a queen. If it takes a year, then it takes a year. If that’s a problem, then you shouldn’t have wasted your time convincing me this was a good idea.”

Caspian’s lips parted. He didn’t speak. His eyes flashed with something you couldn’t quite see because you quietly excused yourself, leaving him standing there alone.

The hot feeling in your gut didn’t go away as you slammed your door. Among the anger, the sick feeling you had the night before came back.

You scanned your room for a green mist but found nothing. It dawned on you that it might not be around you and instead latching onto Caspian.

The sick feeling grew.

This mist was getting stronger.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmund and Caspian have a row on the new island.

While the longboats were lowered into the water, you sought out Caspian. Guilt was heavy in your posture, in your eyes, as you reached out to grab his sleeve. He turned.

The moment he registered you standing there, the same guilt you had transferred onto his face. He pulled you against him, pressing his mouth against your hair.

“I’m so sorry, Y/N.”

You shook your head against his chest. “No, don’t. I shouldn’t have been so upset. I acted like a fool. I’m sorry.”

“Know that I will happily wait as long as I must for your hand.”

“I don’t deserve you, Caspian… in any way.”

Caspian pulled back to look at you, lifting your chin up to meet your eyes. “You deserve the world.”

“You’re disgusting,” Eustace muttered as he walked by shaking his head.

Caspian chuckled and let you go. “Are you coming with us?”

“Of course.”

The closer the two longboats got to the shore, the more disappointing the island looked. There were no trees nearby, sand and rock from end to end. Finding a source of food and freshwater was slim.

“I doubt the lords stopped here, my liege. There’s no sign of anything living,” Reepicheep said from the front of the other longboat.

You sat beside Lucy facing Caspian, Edmund, Eustace, and two other crew. Sometimes Caspian’s eyes would linger on you as he helped row, making your cheeks warm.

“Once we get ashore, take your men and search for food and water,” Caspian said. “The four of us will look for clues.”

“Hang on.” All eyes went to Eustace at the opposite end of the boat. “You mean the five of us.” Caspian glanced across the water to Reepicheep. “Come on. Please don’t send me back to the rat.”

“I heard that!”

“Big ears…”

“I heard that, too.”

Chuckles filled your boat, lightening the mood.

The boats finally touched land and as soon as they were high enough on the shore, you, Caspian, Lucy, and Edmund began your search for any sign of the lords.

The four of you hiked a good distance up a hill where odd sandstone formations rose high above you. Some looked as if they would topple over from the slightest breeze.

“Look!” Caspian said, picking up his speed. He ran toward a boulder with a rope tied around it that dangled into a hole beside it. “We’re not the first ones on this island.”

“The lords?” Lucy asked.

“Could be.” Caspian dropped a rock down the hole. The sound of it bouncing off the rocky walls echoed for a few seconds.

You carefully looked down into the blackness. “What do you suppose is down there?”

Edmund grabbed the rope with a grin. “Let’s find out.”

He climbed down first, shouting back up what he could see and how far down you’d have to go. Lucy went next, followed by you. Caspian was the last down, smoothly climbing off the rope once he was low enough.

You stared in awe of the cavern the hole led into. Sunlight poured in through various breaks in the rocks, highlighting arches and towers of stone within the cave. And right in the center of it all was a clear pool of water that reflected everything in sight, making it appear deeper than it was.

Edmund stood at the edge of the pool staring down at something under the surface.

“What’s that?” Caspian asked as he came up beside Edmund.

You came near enough to observe. Lucy stood beside the two men.

“I don’t know. Looks like some sort of golden statue.” Edmund stared a few seconds more before he turned and ripped a dried root from the wall where it grew into the cave.

He stuck the end into the water to touch the statue, but in front of your eyes, the branch turned to gold. Edmund held onto it until neared his hand and was too heavy to hold. It fell into the water and sank.

Caspian looked at the water in awe. Lucy looked at her brother.

“He must have fallen in,” you said, studying how the hand was outstretched.

“Poor man,” Lucy added.

Edmund nodded toward a shield also in the water. “You mean, ‘Poor lord.’”

“The crest of Lord Restimar.” Caspian took a step closer. “And his sword. We need it.”

Edmund dipped his sword into the water and hooked his blade under the hilt to lift it from the water.

“Your sword hasn’t turned to gold.”

Caspian’s eyes followed the sword as water dripped off the end of the blade. “Both swords are magical.“ He took the sword as Edmund offered it to him, testing the weight of it.

Lucy frowned. “He mustn’t have known what hit him.”

That’s when you felt it. The eerie shiver and flop of your insides that came around when the mist did. You sought out any sign of the green cloud of evil but found nothing.

“Maybe,” Edmund started, picking up a shell. “Or maybe he was onto something.”

Carefully, he dipped the shell into the water and set it on the ground, taking his hand away. The shell turned into solid gold. When his hands touched it again, he didn’t turn to gold. A strange look came over his face, making you and Lucy nervous. “Whoever has access to this pool… could be the most powerful person in the world.”

Caspian stared at the pool in surprise. You felt sicker, needing to lean against the wall. Your king didn’t notice.

“Lucy, we’d be so rich. No one could tell us what to do… or who to live with.”

Lucy’s lips parted to speak, but Caspian’s head whipped toward Edmund. “You can’t take anything out of Narnia, Edmund.”

“Says who?”

“I do.”

“I’m not your subject.”

You took a step toward Caspian to calm him, reaching for his arm, but he moved swiftly out of your reach.

“You’ve been waiting for this, haven’t you? To challenge me?” Caspian was too close to Edmund. “You doubt my leadership.”

“You doubt yourself.”

“You’re a child.”

“And you’re a spineless sap!”

Lucy tried to stop her brother, but he pushed her back. You were going to have to step in if you could only get your stomach to settle long enough to do so.

Edmund continued, nearly nose to nose with Caspian. “I’m tired of playing second fiddle. First, it was Peter and now it’s you! You know I’m braver than both of you. Why do you get Peter’s sword? I deserve a kingdom of my own. I deserve to rule… I deserve her more than you ever have.”

Your eyes fell on Edmund’s finger pointing toward you while he stared down Caspian. You froze. Those suspicions you had about Edmund’s interest in you were right? Why had he helped you and Caspian so much? Why were you even brought into their fight?“

"If you think you’re so brave and deserve Y/N, prove it!”

Edmund lifted his sword as Caspian raised the lord’s sword. At the same moment, you pushed yourself off the wall and used your body to shove Caspian away from Edmund. Lucy used her words to stop her brother.

You leaned against Caspian despite the sick feeling disappearing. It took almost all your strength away. “Caspian, please don’t do this. It’s the mist.”

The king’s left arm went around your torso to keep you on your feet. Whatever fell over him was gone, leaving him with a clear head again. His eyes filled with worry when he felt you lean heavily into him.

“Look at yourselves,” Lucy said with a sharp glare toward both men. “Can’t you see what’s happening? This place has tempted you. It’s bewitching you.”

“It’s what… Coriakin was talking about,” you muttered, glancing at a sheepish Edmund. He avoided looking at you.

Lucy nodded. “Let’s just get out of here.” And she marched past you and Caspian, silently offering to help you if you needed it. You declined with a shake of your head.

Caspian and Edmund stared at each other for a few seconds before Caspian turned and helped you walk away from the pool. Neither of you spoke until the sun beat down on your shoulders again and he gently placed you on a boulder.

“Are you all right, Y/N?” His fingers brushed across your head and shoulders.

“I’ll be fine. The mist was in that cave with us. I felt the same way I have every other time I’ve sensed it. We’re getting closer or it’s just getting stronger.”

“I’m sorry. What happened in there… it wasn’t me.”

Sadness filled your heart and you could feel it in your reassuring smile. “No, Caspian… It was you in there. Your fears took control. It wasn’t the mist speaking for you… it was you speaking through the fear it revealed.”

He looked down at the ground ashamed.

“It’s okay. You and Edmund were most vulnerable at that moment. You two are brothers in here.” You pointed at Caspian’s chest and smiled. “You’ll get over it and be friends again. Whatever happened in there won’t matter.”

Edmund finally met up with his sister in the distance, signaling for you and Caspian to join them. He didn’t even look your way.

“Can you stand and walk?”

You met Caspian’s gaze and nodded. “I have enough strength to stand. I’ll still need your help keeping me on my feet.”

“Always.”

You blushed and let your king help you to your feet. His arm went around you again, letting you feel the warmth of his care as he helped you back to the beach.

The longboats came into view eventually with the crew gathering up a small collection of resources. That familiar feeling of worry crossed your mind.

Caspian carefully helped you into a boat to let you rest. He kissed your lips followed by your forehead before going to Rhince for an update on supplies.

You caught various conversations among everyone, never quite hearing any whole part. The sun was relentless on the top of your head, so you untied the wrap around your waist– more for the style than usefulness– and draped it over your head. It instantly felt better.

“Eustace! Eustace!”

You lifted your gaze to find Lucy calling out for her cousin. It was odd that he wasn’t around; strangely quiet. You had a bad feeling about it.

Edmund started forward, Caspian calling out that he’d come along. You didn’t miss the long wary gaze between kings.

Caspian looked at you. “I’ll be back soon.”

You nodded. “Don’t worry about me. Make sure Eustace is safe.”

It killed you that you couldn’t help load the boats or help look for food. There was no helping on your end when that sick feeling gurgled in your stomach as a warning.

With both boats loaded up, you, Lucy, and the rest of the crew rowed back to the Dawn Treader where Lucy promptly sent you to bed after you almost fell off the ladder onto the ship. She even brought you some water and a little bread to help settle your stomach. It helped, keeping the turmoil of your belly at bay long enough to you to get a short nap in until you were rudely awakened by a violent rocking of the ship.

Steadier on your feet, you rushed on deck to a sight you’d only imagined. A golden dragon was trying to perch on the mast, tilting the ship to one side. Reepicheep was at the top, swinging toward the dragon as it slipped from the mast. His sword nicked the dragon’s claws and it flew back toward the island. It stayed in your sight, nearing the ground to pick up something. I came straight back to the ship again.

You heard Lucy called out to her brother before you saw him. You cried out, too, but the dragon swooped over once, heading to a different part of the island.

As soon as Drinian ordered the longboats back to the island, you leaped aboard, not willing to see your friend die by the hands of a dragon.

Lucy and Gael sat beside you while Rhince, Tavros, a man called Niltus, and Drinian rowed. Reepicheep stood at the front end of the boat as a guide to the land.

“Are you going to be all right?” Lucy asked you.

“I’m fine. The bread and water helped enough, and I was able to get a short bout of sleep before the dragon attacked.”

Just as you mentioned the beast, it appeared over the volcano and landed on the beach where it let Edmund go. That’s when it clicked.

“Oh, dear… Eustace… I think he’s the dragon.”

“What?”

Gael’s eyes brightened. “He can turn into a dragon?”

“I believe there’s something far more magical in play, Gael,” you said with a soft smile. You looked at Lucy. “My guess is he found cursed treasure.”

“Oh, Eustace…”

Everyone stood before the dragon as Edmund explained that Eustace was, in fact, the giant reptile before you. It was easier to tell up close since his eyes were far too human for a normal dragon.

“He must have been tempted by the treasure,” Edmund said, watching Eustace try to get a hold on the cuff around his scaled arm. It wasn’t coming off.

“Everyone knows a dragon’s treasure is enchanted.” The three from another world looked at Caspian like he grew another head, making the king clear his throat awkwardly. “Well, everyone from here.”

Lucy went over to her cousin and successfully removed the golden cuff, causing Eustace to grunt and shake his arm.

Edmund looked at the king. “Is there any way to change him back?”

“Not that I know of,” Caspian answered, glancing at you before settling on Drinian. The captain shook his head.

“Aunt Alberta will not be please,” Edmund said to Eustace.

The dragon scowled at the mention of his mother.

You reached out to touch the side of Eustace’s scaled face with a gentle smile. “We’ll turn you back into a boy as soon as we can, Eustace. But don’t be disappointed if this is something only Aslan can fix.”

Eustace blinked, snorted, and shifted his head away from your hand. He reminded you of a dog trying to hide away when they did something bad or got caught. You couldn’t tell if he felt defeated or was embarrassed by your words.

You frowned and stepped back, brushing shoulders with Caspian.

Reepicheep stepped up to Eustace. “Sorry about the hand, old boy. I can be a little overzealous at times.”

Tavros’s gravelly voice called out that the boats were ready to return to the ship.

“We can’t leave him alone,” Lucy said while Caspian took a second sword off his shoulders and handed it to Drinian. He must have found another lord.

Drinian shook his head. “We can’t bring him on board, your Majesty.”

“You and the others take one boat back. The rest of us will stay here until morning and work out what to do,” the king commanded.

“But you have no provisions and no means of staying warm, your Majesty,” Rhince said.

Before Caspian could come up with a plan, Eustace shot fire from his mouth to light up a piece of driftwood on the beach.

“You were saying?” Reepicheep said, raising a few chuckles out of everyone.

Gael begged her father to let her stay with Lucy, which he finally relented after several minutes. Caspian and Drinian discussed a general plan for the morning. Edmund, Lucy, and Reepicheep stayed close to Eustace while speaking to each other.

It was the perfect opportunity to speak with Edmund.

You gently touched his arm to gain his attention. You saw his dread and embarrassment the moment he saw you. “I think we need to chat.”

“Uh, yeah. Probably.”

Lucy sighed. “Ed, go on!”

“We’ll be down the coast a little way if Caspian asks,” you told her before strolling away with a very uncomfortable Edmund.

As soon as you were far enough away from eavesdroppers, Edmund spoke. “What happened between me and Caspian was stupid and I’m sorry for anything we said.”

“Edmund, relax. I’m not upset about any of that. I think we need to talk about what you said about me because I’m a little confused. I also don’t want our friendship to be strange.”

“Oh… okay.”

“Do you really think Caspian doesn’t deserve me?”

He shook his head. “No! Of course not! I wanted… I wanted to make him mad, I guess.”

“You succeeded if memory serves me correctly…” You took a deep breath. “Do you, or did you, have feelings for me?”

Edmund groaned and rubbed his face. “Could this get any more embarrassing?”

You chuckled. “Probably.”

“It’s complicated, Y/N.”

“You can tell me anything. I’d like to understand why I came into your fight.”

“I don’t… It’s not the same as…” Edmund kicked a pebble. “I don’t know where to start.”

“Take your time.”

“Uh… let me first say that I don’t want to come between you and Caspian. I’ve always wanted it to work out between you both.” You nodded, so he continued. “I had a small crush when we met during the war against Miraz… minuscule. Then I saw what you and Caspian had, and I knew that… that no other man could ever be what Caspian is to you, so I decided to help you out.

"What I said in that cave was something that must have lingered. The mist knew how to pit us against each other by using you.

"No man in Narnia or in my world loves you like your king does. No one.” Edmund met your gaze. “The two of you are meant to be together like princes and princesses are in fairytales. I never wanted to destroy that and still don’t want to. You’re my friend and I… I’m happy with that because that’s how it should be.”

“Thank you for telling me, Edmund. And… thank you for being, ah, being so supportive of me and Caspian. I don’t know if we would be where we are without you.”

He chuckled. “You would have fallen for him all the same.”

“I haven’t-”

“You have. It’s not as obvious on your end, but you have.” Edmund patted your shoulder. “I never stood a chance against Caspian and I’m not at all upset about it. You two have the closest thing to true love that isn’t in a story.”

“Love?”

“Stop looking so surprised!”

“I am surprised!”

“You loved him before dating, right? Sure, it wasn’t romantic, but it is now. It’s easy to change.”

“Wait a minute. How did this conversation about you turn into one about me and Caspian?”

He slung his arm over your shoulders and began leading you back to the others. “Because you and Caspian are inevitable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working hard to try and get this series written, but it's difficult when all I want to do after work is sleep. I'm still going though. Updates will be slow, but they'll still come. Thanks, y'all.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Caspian share how you really feel about each other.

The sun set just as the other longboat was lifted back onto the Dawn Treader. You watched from the rock you were perched on. It was a chance for you to recharge after a taxing day. Even though the physical storm passed, an emotional storm stuck around. Although it too moved on, you had yet to come out of it completely. You needed to sift through the day.

Despite apologizing to Caspian, you felt that the subject wasn’t closed. You still weren’t ready to think about being a wife, but he needed reassurance of the future. Knowing Caspian, he was questioning whether or not you wanted to be with him as Queen.

Rocks shifted behind you. Turning, you found Caspian coming toward you with a small smile and worry in his eyes.

“Is it all right for me to sit with you? If you’d rather be alone…”

“No. Please. You can stay.” You scooted over on the rock and patted the empty spot. “I need to speak with you anyway.”

The king sat beside you, looking across the water. His jaw was tense, and his shoulders didn’t sit back like normal.

You took his hand and held it in your lap. “Don’t worry, Caspian. Everything is okay.”

He nodded once, eyes meeting yours.

“Are you worried about what will happen at the end of this voyage?”

“Yes… and about us.”

“There’s nothing to worry about when it comes to us, okay? What happened this morning was an attempt by the mist to put a rift between us. We’ll finish this quest. After that, we’ll… we’ll start taking steps toward marriage… You’ll have me as your queen… as your wife.”

Caspian’s dark eyes studied your form for any lies. But he knew you better than that. You wouldn’t deceive him when it came to something so fragile and important.

You let out a huff of amused unbelief. “It might be hard to believe with all my avoidance of the subject, but I… I do want to marry you. It’s scary, yes, but everything has pointed to you. I-… I want to be with you at Cair Paravel. As Queen Y/N of Narnia, wife of King Caspian X.”

You’d seen Caspian at a loss before. Something about that moment sitting beside him on a voyage beyond Narnia, his lips parted, eyes wide, and red dusting his cheeks in the night made your heart rate speed up. It was a different but good feeling.

“You still… Really? You really do want that?”

Taking a deep breath, you squeezed his hand and watched the waves roll onto shore. “Yeah, I still do. I… I-I… I love you.” Your voice trailed off into a whisper, leaving you when you needed it most.

Caspian stood up and knelt before you, taking your face in his hands. Even in the dark, you could see the glassiness in his eyes. “Do you mean that?” he asked. “Do you truly love me? More than a friend and a king?”

“Y-Yes.”

He let out a shaky laugh and surged forward. His lips crashed against yours but moved slowly and tenderly as his fingers moved into your hair.

You nearly fell off the rock form the force of the kiss. You latched onto his arms to hold you steady. Once you were as stable as you could be as Caspian deepened the kiss, you wrapped your arms around his shoulders.

Caspian pulled out of the kiss, lips still close to yours. “I love you… more than what my heart can physically hold. I’ve loved you from the moment you asked me to teach you how to wield a sword… The way your eyes lit up when I agreed… I couldn’t help falling for you.” He sniffled and kissed you again. “I’m sorry I couldn’t say it then or when you rode to Narnia to help with Miraz.” A nuzzle to your cheek with his nose. “A thousand times I’ve wanted to tell you.”

You looked at him and wiped away the tears you weren’t expecting to see. “Well, now you have. Feel better?”

He grinned and led you into another passion-filled kiss. Each time your lips separated, he whispered his love for you. Your face, neck, and even your chest warmed to unbearable temperatures. It was you who had to put a stop to his kisses to allow yourselves a chance to get some sleep.

He agreed but insisted you slept near to him as appropriately acceptable.

So, you found yourself on the other side of Gael within reaching distance of Caspian. His fingertips touched yours, sometimes tracing across your hand. You swore he wrote “I love you” on the back of your hand at least twice.

As you drifted off, you could hear Edmund and Caspian discussing the constellations. Caspian mentioned his father. Lucy and Gael talked about their mothers and how much they missed them. It put your dreams in a melancholy state. You missed your family more than words could describe. You couldn’t wait to see them again.

It wasn’t the morning light that woke you the following morning. No, what stirred you out of your dreams was Lucy’s frantic shouts to wake up.

“It’s the blue star!”

Through bleary eyes, you sat up and followed her finger toward the horizon. A few degrees above it was, in fact, the blue star Coriakin spoke up. Things were finally looking up.

Hurried, everyone loaded up into the longboat and headed back to the Dawn Treader. Eustace stayed close to the ship, but not so much to frighten anyone or get in the way. You still couldn’t fathom that there was a boy turned into a dragon flying above the ship even though it was happening in front of you.

Back on deck, you and the girls went into the king’s quarters to clean up while Edmund, Caspian, and Reepicheep helped the crew get the ship moving again.

You were the first one done, so you meandered onto the main deck in hopes of finding someplace your abilities could be used. You found Caspian at the helm with Drinian, his eyes zeroing in on you. You flushed from the sudden smile he sent your way.

With subtle movements to keep Drinian unaware, Caspian pointed toward himself, then the center of his chest, and finally toward you.

The heat from the sun didn’t compare to the heat from your face. Despite your embarrassment, you slowly and awkwardly mimicked his gestures. You felt somewhat better when his cheeks reddened as his smile grew.

Drinian gave him a look, having an idea as to why the king was acting like a lovesick boy. He rolled his eyes and took the king’s attention away from you.

Gael and Lucy came to you in hopes of spending a little time together. You agreed and Gael tugged you along as you gave one more look toward Caspian. His wide smile was still plastered on his handsome face.

Lucy sat behind Gael on her bed to put her hair up in some cute braids while you sat in Caspian’s chair. You pulled your knees to your chin and watched Lucy work.

“Will we be there soon?” Gael asked. “I hope Mama will be okay.”

“She’ll be just fine. Aslan will protect her and everyone else the mist took.” Lucy combed her fingers through her mistake and restarted. “With Caspian and Drinian leading this journey, we’ll find your mom and get you all home safe. Don’t you worry.”

Gael glanced at you. “I like the king. He’s kind and handsome like the heroes in the stories my mom told me.”

“He is very kind,” Lucy agreed, meeting your gaze. “And handsome. Don’t you agree, Y/N?”

“Yes. He always has been.”

“She’s going to marry the king one day,” Lucy told Gael. “They’ve been best friends since they were babies. And now they’re courting.”

“Do you love him, Princess Y/N? Mama said that most royals are forced to marry and never really love each other.”

“My father was close to arranging a marriage for me. I didn’t want to get married for as long as I can remember, but I was going to try for my family.” You ran your finger across the quill left on the desk thoughtfully. “I… I do love Caspian. Our courtship wasn’t arranged and… I love him.”

“Have you told him?”

You nodded.

Lucy grinned. “That’s wonderful! Did he tell you first? It’s been obvious since we came back to Narnia that Caspian loves you.”

“Actually… I told him first. Your brother got through to me, I guess. It sort of spilled out.”

“I’m so happy. I hope we stay in Narnia long enough to attend your wedding!”

It hadn’t crossed your mind that she and Edmund could be sent back to their world once everything was taken care of. It broke your heart.

“I hope so, too. It wouldn’t be the same without you.”

“Maybe Aslan will let us stay until then even if we’re not needed.”

“I want to come, too!” Gael exclaimed.

You chuckled. “I’ll be sure to include you and your family on our guest list, Gael. Maybe I’ll have you drop petals on the runner before I walk down the aisle.”

Her eyes glittered. “That would be amazing!”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

It took half a day for the wind to cease. The Dawn Treader was left stationary in the middle of the ocean. All available crew gathered their oars and started rowing, which was only so fast. At least the ship was moving.

You stood beside Caspian, Edmund, and Lucy. The shouts of Drinian commanding his crew sounded every so often with the grunts of the rowers.

“I fear we won’t have enough well-rested men to fight at this rate,” you told Caspian. “That is if we have to fight.”

“Drinian expressed the same thought. It’s troubling. We either sit and hope for wind or exhaust a majority of our men.”

“Is there anything we can do?” Lucy asked.

“We’re at an impasse, I’m afraid.”

Eustace grunted overhead and grabbed the mast. Drinian shouted for him to get down until Eustace surged forward. Everyone that wasn’t seated fell to the deck. The crew rowing cheered and pulled their oars back onboard.

“That’s brilliant, Eustace!” Edmund shouted at his cousin once he was back on his feet.

Caspian helped you to stand, asking if you were okay. You grinned and squeezed his hand, cheering on Eustace. With a dragon to help, the ship would reach Ramandu’s Island in no time.

With a good tug, Caspian brought you against him. Your palms were flat on his chest to prevent a harsher impact. His arm wrapped around your middle and he leaned in, his free hand cupping the side of your face.

The kiss was firm and sweet, showing you how happy he was. You met him in the kiss on your toes and with the same excitement. A few whistles ended your lip lock sooner than either of you would have liked.

Eustace gagged.

Edmund nodded. “Agreed, cousin.”

“It’s sweet,” Lucy said.

Caspian’s lips brushed against the tip of your nose. “That was rather bold of me in front of so many eyes.”

“For the king? Yes, very bold.”

“I only have so much time with you like this before we’re back in Narnia with scrutinizing stares.”

You chuckled. “Woe to the king.”

With a smile, he searched your face, eyes softening. “You’re happy.”

“It’s easy to be when we have a reprieve from the mist. Even if for a moment.”

You watched a minuscule amount of sadness fill his eyes. His hold on you slackened.

Before Caspian could do anything more, you took his head between your hands. “I’m happy to be sailing on this ship with you, Caspian. I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you.”

“I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me, too.”

“Despite the ups and downs?”

“Despite it all.”

Caspian pulled your hands away from his face, leaning in to press another kiss to your lips.

“Land ho!”

You both turned to look out across the sea to find another island in the distance, the blue star above it.

“Ramandu’s Island,” you said, looking up at Caspian.

He smiled. “And hopefully our last stop.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You made it to Ramandu's Island. Now what?

On top of the cliff were ruins that looked promising. It wasn’t until the ship neared enough for it to come into focus as the sun started its descent below the horizon. The stone turned a pretty shade of orange the lower the sun fell. The blue star shined brightly above.

You were right beside Caspian, waiting to load into the longboats to investigate the island. You noticed a stone dock in the distance that attached to a prominent stairway up and into the jungle-like vegetation. The anxiety of searching a new island filled your body, but the excitement of reaching the last island was stronger. As fun as you were having adventuring new lands, you couldn’t wait to get back home and see your family again.

Several crew members climbed into the longboats, Reepicheep being the most vocal about how invigorating it was to be on the verge of finding all the lords. His encouragement was enough to keep everyone’s morale high.

Caspian and Drinian stepped onto the dock first, quieting everyone. No bells, no beasts, nothing. They gave the okay to move forward.

“What do you suppose we’ll have to fight here?” Lucy whispered as you started the climb up the stairs.

“I’m not sure. I don’t feel anything strange here, yet. We might not come across anything and find the lords. Wouldn’t that be lovely?”

“Yes. Then we can go home, and we can see you and Caspian get married.”

You blushed. “That will take several months of planning, I’m sure.”

Caspian looked back at you with a smile, unaware of what you and Lucy were talking about. You returned the same smile and continued to follow him up the stairs.

About ten minutes of hiking led you all to a bridge leading to a tree that made an archway into what appeared to be a dining area. Edmund led the group through, sword drawn in case it was a trap.

In the center was a long table full of food with several seats around it. You swore you heard everyone’s stomach rumble. Yours certainly did.

Edmund’s gasp grabbed your attention away from the roasted chicken in the center of the table. You froze while Lucy nearly screamed. Caspian was even startled.

At the opposite end of the table, vines grew down and over what appeared to be statues, but upon closer inspection, you found that they were men. Their hair was white and grown out so long they looked more like wizards in tales than men. Each one held a dead stare.

Caspian leaned over one, gazing at the ring on his finger. “Lord Revilian.” He looked at another. “Lord Mavramorn. Lord Argoz.”

You neared. The facial hair around their mouths and noses moved. “They’re breathing.” You couldn’t resist holding your hand out to actually feel the breath of one of the lords.

Edmund looked at Caspian. “They’re under a spell.”

Caspian’s eyes scanned across the table until it dawned on him. “It’s the food!”

Tavros, who had an apple near his lips, suddenly dropped the fruit. Everyone else took a step away from the table.

“Hey,” Edmund said. “It’s the stone knife. This is Aslan’s table.”

“Their swords,” Caspian said as he unsheathed one of the cursed lords’ swords. “On the table.”

You took the sword on your hip off to add to the pile Caspian and Edmund started at the end of the table. Lucy placed the last one.

“That’s six,” she said.

“Still missing one.” Caspian almost looked defeated.

The swords began to glow a bright blue, dazzling you until Lucy said to look up. Above, the blue star was moving toward the table. Had you not seen Dufflepuds and had a dragon traveling with you, you would have been surprised. Instead, you cocked your head to the side as the star floated above the ground and morphed into a beautiful woman.

“Travelers of Narnia, welcome,” she said. Slowly, everyone kneeled before her. “Arise.” She watched you all stand and then gazed at the untouched food. “Are you not hungry?”

“Who are you?” Edmund asked, a starry look in his eyes.

“I’m Liliandil, daughter of Ramandu. I am your guide.”

You, Caspian, and Lucy stood directly in front of her. You felt it before Caspian said anything. Something trembled within you, tried to grab ahold of something you weren’t familiar with.

“You’re a star,” Caspian said, his voice softening, and his eyes trained to the glowing woman. “You are most beautiful.”

Lucy audibly gasped. You felt everything inside you crumble. Liliandil almost looked appalled after she glanced your way. “If it is a distraction for you, I can change form.”

To make matters worse, both Caspian and Edmund said firm, resounding rejections to her suggestion.

You couldn’t stop yourself from pushing past everyone to get out of there. If hearts could physically break, yours did when you didn’t even hear your king call out for you. Lucy did, but it wasn’t enough.

You ran all the way back down to the longboats where Reepicheep and Eustace were guarding them. You didn’t see them, so you collapsed on the sand and wept into your hands.

The longer you thought about the look of awe on Caspian’s face, the gentle sound of his voice that he used to only share with you in private moments, the more your trust in him and your future with him diminished. If he felt no remorse straying during the courting stage, how could he not do the same once you were married? Jealousy reared its ugly head in a way you never felt with Susan. Maybe it was because he was _your_ king and promised himself to _you_. It all felt like a lie. He’d rather have a star for a wife. What could possibly be better than royalty other than a celestial being?

“Princess?”

With tear-streaks running down your face, you looked over at Reepicheep. He looked concerned, but unsure of how to comfort you. In your sorrow, you picked up the mouse and hugged him to you. You cried into his fur while he awkwardly patted your shoulder. Eustace snorted warm air over you to let you know he was there, too. You against his front leg.

“What happened, Y/N?” Reepicheep asked once your tears slowed and you stopped squeezing him.

Your upper lip curled, and you glared at the blue glow coming from the ruins. “Caspian would rather have a star than me.”

“Pardon? Caspian? How? He loves you.”

“If he loved me, he wouldn’t have stared at Liliandil like she was his everything… He wouldn’t have told her she was beautiful or practically order her to stay that way when she clearly knows he’s courting me.”

“Y/N… I have never seen the king so in love with someone as he is with you. This could be the mist coming between you.”

“It’s not. I didn’t feel it this time. It was just Caspian.”

Reepicheep looked up at Eustace helplessly. “I think you should rest a moment and talk to him. I don’t believe Caspian would ever look at another woman.”

“Well, he did,” you spat. “He can finish this adventure without me.”

“You can’t just stay here.”

“Aslan can bring me home. Or I can write to my family and they will come get me.”

Reepicheep hopped off your lap. “I don’t think it’s a good idea to stay here alone. Caspian will worry. He’ll be distracted.”

“He shouldn’t have acted as if I didn’t exist…”

“Y/N!”

You looked over your shoulder to see Lucy jogging toward you. She saw the redness around your eyes and hugged you tightly.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, Lucy.” Your eyes narrowed when Caspian and Edmund came into view.

“It was like the men were under some sort of spell.”

“No man can resist a star.”

Caspian neared with a smile on his face like nothing happened, only building upon your anger. You quietly stepped away from Lucy and met the king halfway before you slapped him. Had it been anyone else, he would have sent them away, but he wouldn’t do anything to you.

Edmund blinked and took a step back.

“How _dare_ you,” you said, voice low and full of malice. “I have gone along with you and your… schemes to win me over. I let myself fall in love with you and _you_ have the nerve to forget that we are courting? _You want me to marry you!_ But the moment a blasted star shows herself to you, you forget all of that! How dare you!”

His eyes were wide and dark against the reddening handprint on his cheek. He seemed confused, lost, until the realization fell over him. Guilt quickly took over his actions.   
  


“I’m so sorry, Y/N. I… I don’t know what came over me. Do you think the mist had anything to do with it?”

“No, I don’t think it was the mist!” you cried. “It was all you. Liliandil isn’t evil. I didn’t feel anything that comes with the mist.” More tears welled up in your eyes. “How can I trust you ever again?”

Caspian tried to reach out to you, but you stepped out of his reach. You didn’t care that you saw his heart break in front of you. You were only driven by wrath and disappointment.

“I promise you can trust me, Y/N. I never intended to hurt you. I don’t know what came over me. You… you’re more beautiful than anything I’ve ever seen. I was only dazzled by a star.”

“It’s too late, Caspian. If I… if I can’t trust you… then I can’t be with you. I can’t be with a man who will forget I’m standing right beside him when a beautiful woman crosses his path. You have to fight this mist without me.”

“No, please, don’t. We have to fight it together.”

You held your hand up to stop him from coming closer. “Just go without me. I can’t be on that ship with you right now. Go.”

“Y/N…”

Shaking your head, you turned and started walking away. “I can’t, Caspian. Leave me be. Please.”

You heard them all call your name out, but you didn’t look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger. Hopefully, I new part will be out soon!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a heart to heart with Aslan while Caspian fights the mist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I have this written up all the way to the end, I see no reason to delay updates for very long. I hope you enjoy! :D

You found your way back up to the table and to a lookout that allowed you to see the horrible green island in the distance. It took all your energy away, so you refrained from staring too long. You watched long enough to see the Dawn Treader near it as the sun began to rise. Even though you wanted nothing to do with Caspian, you still wanted him to be safe. You sent your well-wishes and prayers his way.

You sat around for a long time, glancing toward the island until the ship disappeared within the misty swirls of grey and green. All you could do was wait.

“Y/N.”

Gasping, you turned to find Aslan. He was as glorious as ever, but his face held remorse.

“Why do you sit here?”

“Caspian… he broke my heart… He fell for a star.”

“Are you sure he fell for her, dear one?”

You nodded. “The way he stared at her… I stand no chance against her beauty, her character. He will choose the star over me.”

“I know the king’s heart.”

“I’m sure you know what he felt when he saw her.”

Aslan sat beside you, his front leg brushing your shoulder. “He did find Liliandil beautiful. She is a star, one of the most beautiful creations of mine. But he does not love her. His heart belongs to you.”

“Then why would he say such a thing to her? Why would he hurt me?”

“Humans make mistakes, Y/N. What he said was not meant to hurt you. He did not mean it in the same way he thinks about your beauty. I made you for him and him for you.”

Tears welled up in your eyes. “I can’t trust him, Aslan. I’m afraid…”

“You _can_ trust him. Caspian is a good king and a good man. You have nothing to fear. If you cannot trust him, trust me.”

Silence surrounded you. You stared at your hands and felt Aslan’s knowing eyes on you. Aslan was the only one you could trust without fear and He was defending Caspian. But how could you bring yourself to trust him like before?

“It will take time,” Aslan said. “He will need to gain your trust once more, but don’t give up on him. He will need you. He needs your support now.”

“I’ll always support him. He’s my best friend…”

There was a roar and you spotted Eustace flying out of the clouds.

“Let him fight for you again, dear one.”

You looked over to find Aslan had disappeared. You were still upset, but Aslan was right. You couldn’t give up on Caspian, especially not when he was risking his life for Narnia.

Standing up, you faced the island and ignored the painful twist of your stomach. “Don’t let it win, Caspian. I’ll do what I can from here. We’re… We’re still in this together.”

“Oof!”

Flipping around, you saw Eustace lying on his stomach across the way. “Eustace!”

You ran through the table room to the boy passed out on the ground. You shook his shoulders until he sat up on his knees quickly.

“Y/N?”

“How did you get here? You’re a boy again!”

“I think I met Aslan.”

You smiled. “I knew he’d help you.”

Eustace started searching the ground. “I need the sword. We have to put it on the table.”

“Is that it over there?”

He got up and ran to it. “It is! Come on!”

The two of you ran back to the table where the other six swords were trembling and shining blue. The sword in Eustace’s hand also began to glow. Unfortunately, when Eustace stepped forward to place it on the table, he was yanked back by the green mist. It swirled around both of you, taking advantage of you vomiting on your hands and knees. You didn’t know how you could help Eustace get to the table.

_We’ll do it together._

You opened your eyes and coughed. You had to help Caspian. If you let the mist control what you could do, he’d lose, and they would die. No amount of anger could make you wish death upon the king or the crew. The mist wouldn’t win.

Standing on wobbly legs, you swiped your arms through the tendrils of mist trying to keep Eustace back. “Get out of here!” you shouted at it. “Eustace, go!”

The second the sword fell onto the others, a beam of light shot up into the sky. The mist surrounding you and Eustace dissolved. The churning of your stomach stopped, allowing you to run out to see the mist around the island slowly disappear.

“We did it, Eustace!” you cheered, hugging the boy when he joined you. “We won!”

“And now it’s time for you to return to the ship,” Aslan said from behind you. “Both of you.”

You nodded despite the nervousness growing in you. If Aslan wasn’t going to take you home and your family was at least a month away, you had to find a way back. You had to talk to Caspian at some point no matter how much you still hurt. Aslan was right and you had to remind yourself that He really did know Caspian’s heart. He was Aslan.

Aslan breathed on you and Eustace. What was once warm air turned to warm water. You and Eustace were floating in the sea, the Dawn Treader nearby and hundreds of longboats floating closer.

“Edmund! Lucy!” Eustace called from the water, gaining his cousins’ attention.

“Eustace! You’re a boy again!” Lucy grinned. “And Y/N! You’re here!”

At the sound of your name, Caspian rushed to the side of the boat. It was a relief that he was okay. You had a feeling he felt the same about you.

Reepicheep began to sing his song about Aslan’s Country, mentioning the water being sweet. He and Eustace tasted it, realizing they had reached it. It did exist.

The two of you were helped onto the ship with the others. It warmed your heart to see Edmund and Eustace getting along as the older cousin hugged the younger.

Everything was loud. People were talking and celebrating, thanking the crew for saving them. Among the noise, you heard the soft clearing of a throat. You instantly knew who it was. You looked at Caspian.

“May we talk about earlier?” he asked, eyes downcast like a child in trouble.

“I think we need to.” It was the least you could do for your relationship.

Caspian didn’t lead you to the king’s quarters. Instead, he took you to a secluded corner of the ship, still within sight of everyone.

“I know that there is nothing I can do to truly show you how sorry I am… I feel nothing for the star. My love is only for you.” Caspian’s eyes turned glassy. “I’ll do anything to fix this, Y/N. Anything. Just don’t… don’t give up on us, on me.”

“I’m afraid to trust you again. It was only a compliment, but what will it be next time? I’m afraid I’ll always wonder if you’re being unfaithful when you have to leave for many weeks.”

“I would never. Every time I must leave, I will take you with me. You’ll never have to worry. I promise you. I… I don’t want to see that look on your face ever again because of something I did to hurt you. How can I live with myself if I deliberately hurt the woman I love? The woman I adore? The woman I would die for? What kind of king am I if I can’t prove every day why I’m worthy to be loved by you? I am so sorry, Y/N. I don’t deserve you.”

And you knew he believed what he said wholeheartedly. You felt the remnants of anger evaporate. “Caspian,” you said, looking into his sad eyes. “You… you made a mistake that I would normally hang onto… But Aslan… He told me that I should trust you because He knows your heart…” You clasped your hands in front of you. “I don’t have His ability to see what He sees… but I trust Him. And if He says you still love me… then I believe it. I can’t forget what happened though.”

“Never forget it, Y/N. Be the one to remind me where I failed you. Please. Remind me of what I did to hurt you, so that I will never do it again.” He cupped your face, relieved you didn’t try to back away. “Remind me that I have to win you back every morning and show you how much I love you every second of the day. I will not make that mistake again, Y/N.”

You nodded, feeling tears roll down your cheeks that you didn’t know were building in your eyes. More fell when Caspian let a few of his own fall.

He leaned forward to kiss your forehead. “I’m so sorry…”

“I’m sorry I slapped you,” you sniffled, letting yourself get comfortable in his arms when he hugged you.

“Don’t be. I deserved it for being an idiot. I deserve a lot more than a slap.”

“Do you still want to marry me?”

“I never stopped wanting to. Do you…?”

You took a deep breath. “Yeah.”

“You decide when. No rush. I won’t ask for a day. I’m leaving it up to you, okay? I want… I want you to trust me again, so we’ll wait until you do.”

Nodding against his chest, you closed your eyes and soaked in the warmth from his body.

“Why don’t you change into something dry,” he suggested. “We’ll wait for you before taking the longboat into Aslan’s Country. I’ll wait for you by the ladder.”

“I won’t be long.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mist is gone, which means the Pevensies have to go home. But not without one last thing to be done.

You, Caspian, Edmund, Lucy, Eustace, and Reepicheep loaded up in a longboat, beginning the peaceful journey through a pool of flowers floating on the surface of the water. It was mesmerizing. It was hard to resist letting your hand skim the petals as the boat cut through them.

“So… what was it like when Aslan changed you back?” Edmund asked Eustace.

Eustace had a new light about him, a small smile on his face. “No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn’t do it myself. Then he came towards me… It sort of hurt, but it was a good pain. You know, like when you pull a thorn from your foot.” He looked across at Caspian and Edmund rowing. “Being a dragon wasn’t all bad. I mean… I think I was a better dragon than I was a boy really.”

Gentle smiles appeared on everyone’s face.

“I’m so sorry for being such a sop,” Eustace said.

You patted his shoulder from your seat behind him. “It’s okay, Eustace. You weren’t so bad after a while.”

Edmund smirked. “You _were_ a pretty good dragon.”

A hearty laugh burst forth from your mouth along with everyone else. As useful as Eustace was as a flying reptile, you were happy to see him as a boy again. It was funny how a species change could change a young boy’s heart and outlook on life.

“My friends, we have arrived,” Reepicheep said from the front of the longboat. He grinned as everyone looked beyond.

The flowers came to an end a few yards before a beach as white as the snow. Beyond that an everlasting, never-moving wave. Your mouth fell open the longer you stared.

Edmund and Caspian stopped rowing when the bottom of the boat brushed over the sand, water still surrounding the boat on all sides.

“We’ll walk from here,” Caspian said, splashing water up as he climbed out of the boat. He held his hand out to you. “Let me help you.”

Taking his hand, you stepped out of the boat, your free hand using his shoulder to hold you steady. You thanked him and met his gaze. He smiled, squeezing your hand. His hair fluttered around his face but didn’t hide away any of his features for long. You were still very much in love with him.

“Aslan,” Eustace said, walking forward and successfully pulling your attention from Caspian.

The Great Lion stood on all fours watching as the six of you came closer. The same familiar lion smile He always had welcomed you all.

“You have done well,” He said. “Very well, indeed. You have come far, and now your journey is at its end.”

“Is this your country?” Lucy asked.

“No. My country lies beyond.”

Caspian studied the wall of water. “Is my father in your country?”

You stared at the king.

“You can only find that out for yourself, my son. But you should know that if you continue, there is no return.”

The thought of Caspian leaving to be with his father crushed you. He wouldn’t leave you, would he? He wouldn’t go when he was so close to having everything he could ever want, right?

Caspian moved forward, eyes set on the water. You wanted to call out, to tell him to stay, but something told you to wait. He stopped at the wall and held his hand out. The water rushed up and around his hand, but he didn’t go through. When he turned to come back, his eyes were wet with unshed tears.

“You’re not going?” Edmund asked.

“I can’t imagine my father… would be very proud that I gave up what he died for.” He met your fearful gaze. “I spent too long wanting what was taken from me… and not what was given. I was given a kingdom… a people…” Caspian stepped closer to you. “A friend, a love, greater than any of that.” You sucked in a breath when he took your hands in his. “I promise to be a better king… a better man.”

Aslan smiled. “You already are.”

A crazy idea crossed your mind. It didn’t make sense after the last 24 hours, but it suddenly felt necessary. It was as if you couldn’t go back home without a change… a change between you and the king. Aslan looked at you, silently giving you the reassurance you needed to share your idea.

“Caspian,” you said softly, bringing his eyes back to you. “Marry me… here… now.”

He blinked. “But… I thought…? Are you sure after…?”

“We’ll… figure that out later… I’m sure. I have a feeling…” you glanced toward Aslan, “… we were never supposed to return to Narnia as two separate kingdoms.”

“I was serious when I said this would be up to you. If you are sure, then I will happily marry you right here.”

Taking a deep breath, you nodded. “It’s a matter of what we have to do for Narnia.”

“And for each other,” Aslan said.

Caspian studied your face. “If you’re absolutely sure…”

Edmund and Eustace groaned in frustration.

“Just marry her, Caspian!” Edmund said. “You’ve wanted to for too long and now she’s willing to right now? Don’t be an idiot!”

“I thought you needed time…”

You sighed and took his hand in yours. “I can’t explain it… not really. Everything that happened yesterday suddenly doesn’t matter, I guess? There’s this… this thing that is practically shouting at me to convince you to marry me before returning home. I don’t know why I feel it or why it has to happen here… it just needs to happen.”

Caspian squeezed your hand. A gentle smile came upon his face. “You don’t have to convince me to marry you, Y/N. I will gladly make you my wife right now.”

“Finally!” Edmund shouted. “Was that really so hard?”

Lucy shoved her brother playfully. “Give him a break, Ed. They had a scary day before this.”

You looked at Aslan. “Will you-?”

“Of course. But I believe you are missing some guests.” Aslan stepped aside.

Tears fell immediately when you saw your parents walking toward you. “Mama! Papa!” You ran toward them, crashing into their arms. “How?”

“We trusted Aslan,” your father said.

Caspian came over and shook your father’s hand until he was scooped up into the older man’s arms.

“Don’t be shy, son! You’re part of the family!”

“Not yet, dear,” your mother reminded. “They still have to get married.”

“He was a part of our family long before today.”

Aslan nodded toward you and Caspian. “If you are ready.”

Caspian took your hand and led you to stand in front of Aslan. Your friends gathered around while you turned to face Caspian.

It was all coming down to that moment. All of the times you and Caspian snuck away from your duties. All the times you were there for each other. The forced distance from each other, the attempt on Caspian’s life, Miraz’s army, and every island before that one. All your avoidance of marriage caught up to you. There was no stopping it anymore.

Aslan’s voice seemed to boom as He began speaking about what a good marriage looked like, how each of you had a role to fulfill to compliment the other. You were becoming a unit, one of royalty, with many hardships ahead. Of course, He supplied reassurance that you and Caspian would make it through stronger than before.

When Aslan mentioned the visual symbol of rings and what they meant, you met Caspian’s concerned gaze. Caspian wore no rings on the Dawn Treader for sword fighting. You had nothing to give him in return had he brought a ring.

Aslan chuckled. “Do not fret.” And before your eyes, two silver bands appeared in the sand between you.

Caspian bent down to pick them up, nodding toward Aslan to continue.

It was strange feeling something with weight around your finger. You wondered if you’d ever get used to it before Caspian kissed the ring, distracting you from your train of thought. Somehow, you felt that it didn’t matter if you’d get used to it.

“We do not have your crowns today, but that will not affect the validity of this marriage,” Aslan said. “The crowning of the Queen of Narnia will occur once you return to Cair Paravel. But that does not mean you are not a queen, Y/N.” Aslan smiled at your friends and family watching on. “With that said, I would like to announce Caspian X and his wife, Y/N, King and Queen of Narnia.”

You blushed from the cheers and the tears of joy at your sudden new title. You were a queen… Caspian’s queen.

“Kiss her!” Lucy grinned.

Caspian glanced at your father. “May I?”

“Like his approval stopped you before?” you said.

Your father laughed. “She’s your wife now.”

You looked up at Caspian. “Short and simple okay?”

He nodded and pressed a soft kiss against your lips. Before completely pulling away, he whispered something about kissing you properly later.

As soon as he stepped back, the two of you were bombarded with congratulations from everyone and well wishes for the future. Lucy said something about how cute your children were going to be, making both you and the king blush furiously. Children were a step a little farther down the road… you hoped.

Aslan did send your parents back to Anvard after you told them you’d be back soon. They promised to meet you in Cair Paravel for your coronation as soon as word reached them. And although you knew you would see them again, you cried when they disappeared.

“Children,” Aslan said, silencing the commotion.

Edmund looked at Lucy. “I think perhaps it’s time we went home, Lu.”

“But I thought you loved it here,” she said.

“I do… But I love home and our family as well. They need us.”

“Your Eminence,” Reepicheep said to Aslan. “Ever since I can remember, I have dreamed of seeing your country. I’ve had many great adventures in this world, but nothing has dampened that yearning. I know I am hardly worthy… but with your permission, I would lay down my sword for the joy of seeing your country with my own eyes.”

You covered your mouth to hold in the sad gasp when you realized what Reepicheep was asking.

“My country was made for noble hearts such as yours no matter how small their bearers be.”

Reepicheep bowed. “Your Majesty.”

“No one could be more deserving,” Caspian said.

The mouse tried to deflect the compliment, but Edmund agreed. You nodded vigorously. Reepicheep deserved the best for his loyalty to Caspian and to Narnia.

Lucy knelt down before him. “May I?”

“I suppose just this once.”

She picked him up and hugged him. Your heart broke when he laid his head on her shoulder and told her goodbye.

Eustace knelt in front of him next. Tears were rolling down his cheeks.

“Don’t cry,” Reepicheep said.

“I don’t understand. Will I not see you again? Ever?”

“What a magnificent puzzle you are, and a true hero. It has been my honor to fight beside such a brave warrior and a great friend.”

Caspian let your hand go so you could sit on your knees in front of Reepicheep when he scampered over.

“I’m sorry I won’t get to stay and watch you rule beside such an excellent king,” Reepicheep said. “You are the perfect queen for Narnia… and for Caspian.”

“I’ll miss you, Reepicheep,” you sniffled. “But I know you’ll be happy and that will make everything better.”

“Tell your children about me?”

Caspian nodded. “Of course.”

“You’ll be known as the bravest of Narnia’s men,” you added, wiping away a tear.

The mouse smiled warmly, thanking you both for years of friendship. Then he started running toward the little boat Aslan forged from nothing for him to sail into Aslan’s Country. There wasn’t a dry eye as Reepicheep disappeared valiantly overtop the wave.

“This is our last time here, isn’t it?”

All of you looked at Lucy.

Aslan nodded. “You have grown up, my dear one. Just like Peter and Susan.”

“Will you visit us in our world?”

“I shall be watching you always.”

“How?” Edmund asked.

“In your world, I have another name. You must learn to know me by it. That was the very reason you were brought to Narnia. That by knowing me here for a little, you may know me better there.”

Aslan suddenly roared toward the wall of water, creating a tunnel. It was incredible.

Lucy, Edmund, and Eustace neared you and Caspian.

“Other than Y/N, you’re the closest thing I have to family… and that includes you, Eustace.”

The boy grinned. “Thank you.”

Caspian hugged Edmund. Lucy hugged you.

“I’ll always think of you, Lucy,” you cried. “Don’t forget us, okay?”

“Never.”

Edmund hugged you next. You squeezed him tightly. “That goes for you, too. Thank you for everything, Ed. I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you, too. Take care of your king.”

You nodded before giving Eustace a big hug. “I hope we see you again one day. Take what you’ve learned here and use it in your world. You are an incredible boy, Eustace.”

He blushed. “Thanks.”

Lucy and Edmund said their farewells to Aslan, walking toward the tunnel after. Eustace paused and looked back at the lion.

“Will I come back?”

Aslan smiled. “Narnia may yet have need of you.”

With one final look back at the three of you on the beach, the Pevensies and Eustace walked into the tunnel. The water swirled and closed around them… as if they had never been there at all.

Aslan looked at you and Caspian. “Your journey home will be swift and easy. There is enough food and water for your crew and those who were taken by the mist. Return them to their home and take anyone who would like to join you at Cair Paravel. They will be great assets to your kingdom.”

“Of course,” Caspian nodded.

“Never forget your love for each other. You will have a long and successful marriage.”

“Thank you,” you said. “For warning me about Miraz… for getting through the mist in my dreams. It’s because of you we’re here.”

“More than you think was not by my hand, but your own. Take care of each other.”

And with that, Aslan walked away, disappearing in the distance.

A hand on your shoulder took your attention off the horizon. You looked up at Caspian.

“Let’s return to the ship.” He grinned suddenly. “I believe there is news to share with them.”

“You are aware of the stares we will get until this evening, yes?”

“I am.”

“What will you do?”

Caspian kissed the top of your head. “Whatever my _wife_ wants of me. If she wants them to stop, I will command they do. If she doesn’t want to tell them yet, then we shall wait. I will only do what she asks because I have to prove to her that she is _my_ _queen_… and that I love her with every fiber of my being.”

With a bright red face, you stared into Caspian’s eyes, seemingly lighter than usual in the sun. “If it pleases _my _king… then we can tell them.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Caspian tell the crew and begin working on how to navigate life as husband and wife.

The ship stopped at Ramandu’s Island where you picked up the three lords awakened from their sleep. Liliandil was there, too, and Caspian surprised you bringing you with him to speak with her.

“Liliandil,” he bowed his head. “I want to apologize for yesterday. I upset someone very important to me with the way I spoke to you… and if I made you uncomfortable, it wasn’t what I intended. I have no excuse, but I shouldn’t have said what I did. It was not my place.”

She blinked and looked at you who was also bewildered by the king. “Apology accepted. I presume this someone is beside you?”

“Yes… Queen Y/N.”

It was going to take some getting used to hearing that.

The star seemed to glow brighter. “How wonderful! All of Narnia must be excited to meet the new queen!”

“They, uh, have yet to find out,” you admitted. “You are technically the first to know.”

“We intend on telling the crew soon,” Caspian said, looking at you for consent… _again_. You gave him a short nod.

“I wish you both well, then. May Narnia prosper under your rule.”

You and Caspian led the lords back to the ship, but Caspian pulled you back to speak with you.

“I still feel like I can never make up for what I did.”

Sighing, you turned your new ring around your finger. “It hurt, like I’ve said… but you did not kiss her or ask her to marry you… I would prefer you didn’t go around telling other women they are beautiful from here forward.” You smiled at him. “Most of my anger and hurt came from jealousy… You are _my_ king and I am _your_ queen… It’s so odd to feel that way.”

“I promise to only ever exclaim your beauty until the day I die, Y/N.”

“And I know you will.” You chuckled a little. “It is okay if you compliment my mother, of course. She has always adored your compliments.”

“If it pleases my queen,” he grinned, bending down to kiss your mouth slowly. “Can we tell them now?”

“Yes,” you laughed. “Quit bothering me about it and just do it already. They’ll find out soon enough anyway. You’re not very discreet.”

“Cornelius always said I was a horrible secret keeper.”

“You’re too excited about good news.”

“Of course.” He glanced at the ship. “I do believe it’s time to have a chat with _our_ people.”

You stood beside Caspian while he discussed the plan to return everyone to their home and the promise of a quick journey back with Aslan’s blessing.

“But there is one final thing I need to say to you all.” He scanned the many faces of those he did and didn’t know, feeling immense pride bringing them out of danger. “Narnia… now has a queen.”

Murmurs rose up, making you feel a little nervous. Most of the crew, however, had knowing grins.

“Princess Y/N of Anvard is Queen Y/N of Narnia… my wife.”

It baffled you how many cheered without knowing who you were. How could they know if you would be a good queen? You didn’t even know that. Yet, they had faith in your abilities.

Caspian took your hand and whispered, “You have nothing to fear. They love you.”

“I hope I do well for them.”

“You will.”

A celebration ensued once the Dawn Treader began its quest back home. There was dancing, singing, and even a little wine. You danced with a few crewmates who asked, Caspian laughing boisterously at your happiness. His joyfulness carried on when it was his turn to sweep you across the deck to a jolly tune. It was so easy to forget the last few months at sea.

As you predicted, anyone still awake had something to say or assume for the rest of the evening when the sun set. Women giggled at you– mostly those who were old enough to be mothers– and the men teased Caspian relentlessly. It wasn’t until Drinian ordered everyone to turn in which made them stop. You were horrifically embarrassed.

Gael joined her parents in the crews’ sleeping quarters, leaving the king’s space available again. You had to admit it was sad to see Lucy no longer sitting on the bed with a large smile as you entered the room. Oh, how you were going to miss her and Edmund.

Caspian looked at the bed. “It’s quite small… you are welcome to sleep in your own bed until we reach Cair Paravel. I wasn’t expecting­– “

“It’s all right, Caspian. We fell asleep in my bed weeks ago and it was fine.”

“It’s more than just the space. Don’t feel obligated to… We’ll be in Narnia soon.”

You chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed. “I’m not worried about that, you know. Just… let things happen as they will.”

“This coming from the woman who fought against me and the idea of courting and marriage. The idea of… consummating our marriage doesn’t frighten you?”

“I mean… it’s terrifying, but the scary part was giving in to myself… to you. We’ve crossed the bigger threshold– at least in my eyes it’s the bigger one.”

Caspian sat next to you, wrapping an arm around your waist. “You’re not afraid of having children? Raising them? Running a kingdom? No, the thing you were most afraid of was letting yourself want marriage? You are odd, Y/N… and I love you for it.”

Letting your head fall on his shoulder, you sighed. “Thank you for being so patient. My father couldn’t even wait for me to be ready.”

“He was worried no one could carry on your family line. It’s hard for a king who only had a daughter as an heir. Most kings worry about their daughter’s success. I don’t think your father had anything to worry about, but it’s hard not to.”

“Were you worried about finding a wife?”

“No. My council was… but I knew I was going to marry you someday. There was no need to worry about it.”

“And if I never agreed to courting?”

He shrugged and kissed the top of your head. “We’re here now, so there’s no reason to bother with the ‘what ifs’ of it anymore.”

The creaking of the ship and the gentle sound of the waves covered the room as you sat next to your king, your new husband. It sounded strange even thinking it.

“I suppose we should sleep now,” Caspian whispered, standing up. “Please use the other room if you’d prefer. I won’t be offended.”

“You don’t have to keep trying to make me comfortable with the situation. We will see each other change whether tonight or back in your castle.”

“Our castle.”

“Yes… _our_ castle. Anyway, I almost feel that _you_ are afraid.”

“Why would I be afraid?”

“Because neither of us have been with anyone else this way and you’re afraid you’ll make a mistake or make me uncomfortable.”

“That’s not…”

Rolling your eyes, you got up and went toward your room. “For _your_ sake, I will change in here.” You shut the door behind you and leaned against it.

“Where was this attitude when I admitted my feelings for you?”

“Like I said, Caspian, the hard part was admitting how I felt about you to myself.”

It was quiet for a second before a light knock sounded on the door. You opened it enough to peer through the opening. Caspian undid his belt already.

“Yes, _my king_?”

“Why do I get the feeling you are going to be more trouble as my wife than as my friend?”

“I would assume it’s because I’m your wife _and_ your friend.”

Caspian’s eyes softened and a smile grew on his face. “If you don’t want to sleep in here, my bed is open to you once you’ve changed.”

“Thank you.”

He studied your face a few moments before pulling the door shut.

You bit your lower lip, glancing at the ground. Obviously, you weren’t sleeping alone since you had a legitimate reason to share a bed with your best friend that didn’t end with an adult getting angry at you. It felt nice to crawl into bed and be wrapped up in Caspian’s arms. It felt right. It was the best night of sleep you ever had.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Bern insists on a celebration before the Dawn Treader finishes the last bit of its journey home.

There was a grand celebration when the Dawn Treader docked at the first island it came across leaving Narnia. Families were reunited. Tears were on everyone’s cheeks. It was an occasion to be proud of.

As a thank you, the lord of that island, Lord Bern, ordered for a feast to be made while he met with Caspian. He wished to discuss the progress of fixing the island’s government and get Caspian’s suggestions.

You spent your day getting led around by Gael and her friends. She showed you her favorite places in the city and a few of her toys. There were a few moments she mentioned Lucy, how much she missed her. You heart ached knowing you wouldn’t see your friend for a long time if ever again. Same for Edmund and his teasing. You missed the Pevensies too much.

When night fell over the city, the celebrations began. In the center square was a space for dancers lined with tables for people to sit and watch or talk. You and Caspian sat with Lord Bern and received the nicest service when it was time for dinner.

Caspian’s eyes lit up when he held out his fork with a morsel of roast on it. “Try it.”

Glancing at your own plate of the same meal, you raised an eyebrow. “I have and it’s delicious. Why… why are you trying to feed me your food?”

“Humor me, Y/N.”

“There’s no need for this, Caspian.”

He leaned close. “Isn’t there some sort of tradition out there where newlyweds feed each other?”

“With cake, yes. Not a roast.”

“I don’t see cake.”

“Aren’t we supposed to cut it?”

“Be my guest.”

Rolling your eyes, you put your lips around the meat on his fork and pulled it off. “Happy, _my king_?”

He glanced at your food with a cheeky grin.

“Goodness…” You wasted little time getting a piece on your fork and holding it out to Caspian who ate it slower than you.

Before you could lean all the way back into your chair, he stole a short kiss from your lips. “Now I’m happy.”

“You are incorrigible.”

“Only for my queen.”

Several hours later, the feast and dancing came to an end. Lord Bern recommended getting some sleep in real beds, offering up many rooms in the inn nearby.

“We wouldn’t want to impose,” Caspian said. “We are perfectly happy on the ship. Leave the beds to those who need them.”

“Pish posh, my liege.” Lord Bern waved off Caspian’s words. “All of you will stay in the inn tonight. It seems much of your crew are too intoxicated to make it back to the ship in the first place.”

“I suppose we can stay tonight.”

“Wonderful! Elaine! Your best room for the king and his wife!” And Lord Bern walked away ordering for preparations to be made for everyone.

“He is an odd man,” Drinian commented as he walked by.

“Insistent, too,” Caspian nodded.

You shrugged. “I’m glad we found him.”

“He certainly knows how to throw a party,” the captain said. “It may not compare to our return to Cair Paravel, but it’s a morale booster all the same.”

“Indeed. Go get some sleep, Drinian.”

Drinian smirked. “You as well, your Majesties.” He walked away.

You groaned. “It will never end, will it?”

“Maybe when we’ve been married a few years and have a child.”

“Then they will ask when the next one will arrive.”

Caspian kissed your head. “We will do things at our pace, not theirs, okay?”

“I know. Thank you.”

“Anything for you.”

The room given to you and the king was spacious with a bed three times the size as the ones on the ship. You were quick to lie across it with a sigh.

“I know that sleeping on the ship would have been just fine, but this is nice. I miss having a bed that doesn’t move.”

Caspian pulled his hair out of his leather tie. “It will be a nice change.”

Closing your eyes, you listened to your breathing, feeling every breath in and out. You hadn’t realized you dozed off until Caspian touched your shoulder. He was already out of his day clothes, donning the tunic he wore that day and his sleep pants.

“Did I fall asleep?” You sat up and rubbed your eyes.

“You did. I was concerned you’d sleep all night in your boots.”

“Help me get them off?”

He chuckled and picked up your foot. He slipped off your shoe, his hands warm on your skin. Before he moved to take off your other boot, Caspian squeezed your foot in a gentle massage. You did not expect it to feel so good. He repeated it on the other foot once your boot was discarded.

Falling back on the bed, you sighed. “My boots are off. I can sleep now.”

“Y/N.”

“I’m so tired, Caspian.”

“Would you like some assistance then? It’s better to be comfortable when getting rest.”

“Do you even know how to help a woman undress?”

“Well, you are wearing trousers, so it’s not so different from my everyday task of undressing for bed.”

You waved one hand in the air. “Then be my guest, darling.”

Caspian laughed. “Did you drink too much wine tonight?”

“Not even one glass.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

You felt Caspian’s gentle fingers working on your belt. “I didn’t drink anything because I didn’t want to make a fool of myself again with so many eyes to see. I am a queen, you know.”

“That I know very well.”

Next were your pants. As he pulled them down your legs, he also tugged your shirt down. It made you giggle.

“So kind of you to keep your wife’s modesty secret to yourself.”

Caspian leaned over you, taking your lips fervently. “I would hate to upset her because I didn’t give her the option of modesty.”

“You are a good king,” you said, holding his face. “And a good husband.”

“I’m happy you think so.” Your pants were tossed off to the side and he straightened your shirt. “Better now that you’re comfortable?”

Nodding, you twisted around to lay on your side. “Thank you, Caspian.” A pause. “I’m sorry.”

He climbed into the bed, sitting beside you. “For what? You’ve done nothing wrong.”

“I let my fear get the best of me, delaying this. It’s not as terrifying as I once thought because you… you care for me in ways I didn’t expect. I have nothing to be fearful of. We could have been married far sooner had I taken a moment to push away my fears.”

“Don’t apologize. Please.” His hand laid on your hip, his thumb soothing where it touched. “We’re here now. I can’t recall a time you were ever unafraid of your future as a queen.”

“I knew I couldn’t rule alone, but I was afraid of the man I’d have to marry.”

“Am I so frightening?”

Laughing, you curled up closer to Caspian, letting your head rest on his lap. “No. I’ll admit that marrying you didn’t cross my mind as a child because you were just my best friend. When you told me how you felt… I couldn’t fathom it not only because I believed Susan was your interest, but because seeing you as my husband seemed strange.”

“No one ever said we couldn’t be friends and be married at the same time.”

“I know. But how often are royals given a chance to find someone outside of an arrangement? I can’t recall anyone in history who had that option.”

“If my father was living when you came into my life, I would expect this to be arranged.”

“Really? Why then did our mothers keep that from happening?”

Caspian shrugged and brushed your hair away from your face. “Maybe they hoped it would happen without an arrangement. You saw how they gazed at us playing the older we got. I think they secretly hoped it would be the two of us in the end.”

“Would your father be happy with this outcome?”

“I wish I could say, but I don’t see why not. He wasn’t like his brother from the stories I’ve heard. I think he would have liked you. I would hope he’d be happy because I’m happy.”

“Even though I’m not a Queen of Old or a star?”

He chuckled. “It’s because you are not those things that I have fallen deeply for you.”

Your cheeks burned.

“I believe it’s time for us to get some rest, yes?” Caspian carefully lifted your head off his lap to help you under the covers. “No need to give anyone ideas as to why we look exhausted in the morning.”

You pulled the covers up to your chin watching Caspian settle under the covers next to you. “It’s not so strange for a husband and wife to lose sleep in a new marriage, you know.”

He leaned over to kiss your forehead. “Yes, but for your sake, I think it’s best we wait until we are off the sea. I can’t imagine what it would be like to sail while pregnant.”

“My mother has told me vague situations about being pregnant… She said she was sick nearly every day. I would assume that wouldn’t pair well with sailing.”

“So, we will wait.”

“If that’s what my king wants,” you yawned, snuggling into your pillow.

“I want _you_ to be taken care of and happy.”

You nodded and closed your eyes. “You need care and happiness, too, Caspian.”

The last thing you heard before losing yourself to sleep was Caspian reassuring you that he had just that with you by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't explain how much I appreciate all of you in the right words. This story wouldn't have continued without you. Thank you. Two more chapters left!


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Caspian make it back to Cair Paravel to crown you as queen and bind you to the king in the eyes of the law.

Two weeks before your estimated arrival back at Cair Paravel, you sent off a letter to your parents. The plan would be to coronate you the day after your return and it was something you didn’t want your family to miss.

“You are aware that the council will suggest sleeping separately until the law sees you as queen, yes?” Caspian asked after Drinian left the cabin.

“It’s silly since we were married by Aslan Himself, but we won’t have a choice, will we?”

“Most likely not. The lords might have some say. It’s doubtful since they have been missing for so long. It’s just one night.”

“Yes. Only a night.”

“Have you sent a letter to your family?”

“Mmhmm. They should be there if it reaches them in time.”

“If not, I’ll send a carriage to them immediately.”

“Do you think the castle will be finished by the time we arrive?” You leaned over the opposite side of the desk and stared at the map.

Caspian watched you with a smile. “If it’s not, it will be close to completion. Trumpkin made good progress the weeks before we sailed.”

“I look forward to seeing it in the way you envisioned. I’m sure it’s beautiful.”

“It still can’t compare to you.”

You met his eyes, feeling the honesty in his words. He tried to remind you daily how beautiful he found you. “Thank you.”

He stood to give you a kiss over the desk.

The day the Dawn Treader arrived in port, hundreds of people were gathered to welcome the king and crew back home. It became a flurry of accepting gifts, speaking to the public, and meeting with the council. You were dead on your feet by the end, but more confident being a queen after the positive response from so many. And as Caspian predicted, his council recommended you and the king sleep separately for the sake of law.

It was unusual sleeping alone again.

In the morning, you met your parents in the courtyard as they arrived at Cair Paravel. Your mother was in awe of the castle.

“It’s beautiful!”

“And almost finished,” you said.

Your father hugged you. “I’m so proud of you. I couldn’t be happier having Caspian as a son.”

“He’s been telling everyone about it since your little wedding on the beach,” your mother said. “If it had been anyone else, I doubt your father would be so joyful.”

“I’m glad you’re happy with it.”

“I’m happy because _you_ are happy with King Caspian,” he said. “From friends to this! It’s like the tales your mother told you.”

Caspian finally made his way into the courtyard. “Welcome!”

Both of your parents quickly surrounded the king, giving him hugs and complimenting him on the castle. You couldn’t help but smile at the three of them.

“We plan on the coronation to commence just before supper,” Caspian told them. “Then we will feast and celebrate!”

“Are the preparations complete?” your father asked.

“They will be by tonight. I am blessed with many helping hands.”

You stepped into the conversation. “Until then, let me show you where you’ll stay. I’d love to show you around the finished parts of the castle.”

“You know it already?”

Glancing at Caspian, you chuckled. “We may have had a little time to play a game of hide-and-seek yesterday.”

Your father sighed, smiling. “You two never change. I suppose your playful habits will always stick around.”

“It makes for an exciting marriage,” your mother added.

Caspian took your hand in his. “Yes, it does.”

The following hours were a blur to you. You managed to enjoy a little time with your parents before you were whisked away to be made up for your coronation. You were dressed by maids. Your hair was left down with thick braids mingled throughout. Makeup was painted on your lips and around your eyes. You felt like a doll.

Before you knew it, you were led to the throne room to be crowned Queen of Narnia and publicly made the wife of King Caspian X. Your mind was on overload from all the unfamiliar and familiar faces watching. Half-way through, you wished you were back on the little plot of sand with the few witnesses you had available and Aslan. Oh, how you missed that day… how you missed the Pevensies and Eustace.

“Y/N,” Caspian whispered as he squeezed your hand.

You focused on his face, hardly hearing the words coming from the priest the council suggested for the ceremony. “What?” you mouthed.

“You look stunning.”

“How do you think I’ll look with a crown?”

“Heavenly.”

You fought back a laugh, sucking in your lips. “Pay attention.”

He grinned but did just that.

Eventually, a crown was put on your head, producing loud applause. To end the coronation, Caspian planted a sweet kiss to your lips before you were announced Queen Y/N of Narnia, wife of King Caspian X. You were officially a queen and a wife in the sight of the law.

After a rather rambunctious banquet, you were dead on your feet. Caspian noticed you nod off with a glass of wine in hand. With a chuckle, he politely excused you both to allow you some rest. No one dared to tease the king about losing sleep. Being around Drinian and his crew for so long caused you to miss their company, their teasing. They weren’t afraid of Caspian’s title.

You paused to stare at your new quarters with Caspian for the hundredth time since returning. It was stunning and the perfect size for two people. There was a separate room just for the bath. The wall opposite the door was only windows that opened up to a balcony with an incredible view of the sea. You fell in love with it each time you entered your bedroom.

“Come to bed, Y/N,” Caspian said in your ear as he walked by you. “You’re barely conscious.”

“This room has the best view.”

“It does when you’re here.”

You rolled your eyes and collapsed on your bed. It was as if the mattress was hugging you. Sighing, you snuggled into the bed.

“Will I have to help you undress again?”

“I won’t complain if you do.”

“Give me your foot then.”

You raised your right one and he caught it.

Caspian pushed up your skirts just enough to undo the laces of your shoes, giving you goosebumps when his fingers grazed your skin. He quietly removed your shoes and socks before requesting you to stand. He had to hold you steady as you wobbled on your feet. All day on your feet took more of a toll than you expected.

The ties to your bodice were in the front rather than the back, so Caspian had full view of the blush rising up your neck to your cheeks as he undid them. He smiled, bending down to press his lips to yours. “Shall I let you finish on your own?”

You gazed up at him through your eyelashes and bits of hair that fell over your forehead. “No… you don’t have to… please.”

Suddenly, his cheeks reddened to match yours. “I thought you were tired.”

“I am.”

He studied your face and brushed your hair back. “Please rest... for me. You can hardly keep your eyes open.”

Without warning, tears built up in your eyes. It was more from exhaustion than disappointment but frightened Caspian all the same. “Do you not want me?”

“Oh, Y/N,” Caspian said, pulling you into his arms. “Of course, I want you. But I know you would rather have slept when morning comes. I want you to be well-rested.”

“I don’t want to sleep.”

“You need to.”

“I don’t care… Why do you keep avoiding it? Are you repulsed? Embarrassed? Afraid?”

His eyebrows stitched together. “Repulsed? That’s absurd. And I’m not embarrassed or afraid.”

“_Then lay with me_. I want you to. Of all things I’ve secretly looked forward to as a wife… you keep denying me this.”

Caspian had the nerve to smirk. “You were fearful to take a husband, but not to lay with him?”

“That’s beside the point, Caspian.”

Slowly, his smirk faded as he continued to look at you. “What would you have me do?” he finally asked.

You blinked. “Really?”

He nodded.

“Kiss me.”

His lips crashed against yours as he pulled you closer. Your arms circled his neck to keep your body pressed up against his. The kiss deepened, Caspian giving you no mercy.

Caspian’s hands went to the ties of your dress and continued pulling them loose all while keeping his mouth locked with yours. You attempted pushing his coat off his shoulders, but he wouldn’t budge until your dress pooled at your feet, leaving you in your chemise. He squeezed your waist before letting you slip off his coat. As soon as it fell to the floor, you untucked his shirt and reached for his belt.

“Slow down,” he said against your lips, taking your hands in his.

You felt him smile when you whined.

He stopped kissing you long enough to lay you back on the bed and hover over you. He gave you a quick kiss on your lips before migrating to your neck. “I love you,” he said between kisses.

You tangled your fingers in his hair, sighing and whispering his name as his lips trailed a little lower.

Finally, Caspian stood on his knees over you, eyes glued to your form. Your hair fanned around your head, arms laying where they fell when he pulled away, and a beautiful rosy glow on every inch of skin he could see that darkened when he began working on his belt.

Watching him from where you laid made your heart race. You wanted so badly to reach out for him, to help him, but the look in his eyes left you rooted– not that you really wanted to move from that spot. Your eyes fell to his hands, loving how his shirt was bunched up in the front to allow him to remove his belt.

Caspian had to get off the bed to remove his pants but came back as quickly as he could. He put his hands on yours, intertwining your fingers together, and kissed your nose. “You look so beautiful like this. Flushed and waiting.”

“How much longer are you going to make me wait, _my king_?” you asked, purposefully emphasizing his title.

“Not long,” he replied, meeting your lips softly. “May I?”

You didn’t know what he was asking permission for, but you nodded to allow him the freedom to do anything as long as he truly made you his wife.

Tentatively, he took his hand from yours and splayed it on your belly before sliding it to your waist. He didn’t stay very long. Caspian took his time feeling every curve of your body. From your neck down to your feet he caressed and memorized. You tried so hard to keep quiet as he did, relishing in his touch. The last thing you wanted was to make a sound and cause him to pause.

Caspian’s hands slid under your chemise, up your legs and to the top of your undergarments. With eyes steady on you, he tugged them down your legs and dropped them to the floor. He kissed through the remainder of your clothes just below your belly button. It was enough to make you bite your lower lip.

He came back up to your face and kissed you. “On or off?” he asked, tugging on your chemise.

“Off.” You reached for his shirt. “This, too.”

He smiled, standing on his knees again to pull off his shirt, revealing himself completely to you. Caspian adored the darkening of your cheeks and the way your eyes couldn’t decide where to settle. The arousal in your eyes was the purest thing he’d ever seen. He made quick work to remove your last article of clothing, staring at how perfect you were. Despite the growing blush across your body, you made no movement to cover yourself.

“I am very blessed,” Caspian said, planting a kiss to your lips.

The palms of your hands pressed against his chest, memorizing every plane, every muscle. You hummed and kissed him back. “I believe I am the blessed one, Caspian. I could not ask for a better king… a better husband.”

He nuzzled your nose. “You, my wife, are perfect in every way.”

Wrapping your arms around him, you pulled him into a long kiss. “I can’t wait to bear our children… I’ll have as many as you want.”

“One step at a time,” he chuckled. “We’ll cross that bridge when we get there. For now, let me show you how much I love you.”

“I love you, too,” you breathed.

Just as many predicted, you had very little sleep that night. The first try was awkward and too quick, but by the third attempt in the early morning hours, a comfortable rhythm was found between you both. Even with a rocky start, it was the best night of your life.

The best part was no one dared bothering you and Caspian at all the next day, leaving you to sleep most of the day away in the arms of your caring husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more part after this! I can't believe it!


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life with Caspian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me through this story from start to finish. It wouldn't have seen an end without your support and love! I hope you enjoy this last part!

Waking up to the rocking of the ship was a common occurrence for you. Honestly, you and Caspian spent little time in Cair Paravel anymore. There were so many things to do and Caspian had a hard time saying no to the ocean’s call. You had to admit, it was a hard call to resist.

The banging of sticks could be heard from the cabin, so you made your way out. On the main deck, you found Caspian, sparring sword in hand, swinging elegantly at the sword in Rilian’s hand to teach your son how to fight.

“How long have you two been up,” you smiled, crossing your arms.

Rilian dropped his sword and ran to you. “Mama!” He leaped into your arms, trusting you to catch him– which you did.

You kissed his head. “Having fun with your father?” You peered over at Caspian whose face lit up at the sight of his family.

“Yeah! He’s teaching me how to fight!”

Placing Rilian on the floor, you met Caspian in a sweet kiss. “You know, he taught me how to wield a sword when we were younger.”

“It was only once.”

“And it was enough to keep me wanting to learn more.”

“You really taught Mama how to fight, too?”

Caspian smiled. “I did for a little bit.”

“I want you to teach me, too!” your son said to you.

“I’d love to, Rilian. For now, go see if Drinian needs any help. I need to speak with your father.”

Rilian grinned and ran off toward the captain.

“What do you need to talk about?”

“Come with me,” you said, taking his hand and leading him back into your shared quarters. He eyed you curiously when you shut the door and leaned against it.

“What’s wrong? Is everything okay?”

Without your consent, fat tears rolled down your cheeks, scaring Caspian more. “Everything is wonderful, Caspian. Really.”

“Why do you cry?” He came close to wipe your tears and kiss your lips.

You met his concerned eyes. “I’m pregnant.”

“What?”

“Yes. I only figured it out this morning.”

“Are you sure?”

“I had a dream last night… the same kind I had when I carried Rilian before we saw a physician. But this time, Aslan was there. He told me… told me it’s a girl.”

Soon Caspian’s eyes turned glassy and he glanced at your stomach. “A girl?”

You nodded, your tears falling again. “I’ve been crying about it since I woke up. Rilian is going to have a little sister.”

There was hardly time to take a breath before Caspian pulled you into an earth-shattering kiss. He pulled you close to him, already excited to one day feel the bump of your belly. Another child and a girl at that. He couldn’t have been happier.

“I can’t wait to see you with child again, Y/N,” he said against your lips. “I can’t wait to watch you mother a little girl… _our_ little girl.”

Your arms rested on his shoulders, circling around so you could toy with the bits of hair that never made it into his ponytail. “And I can’t wait to see you dote on her like you dote on me.”

“I’m so happy we’re almost home. You’ll need your rest. I’ll once again stay in Cair Paravel like I did with Rilian. You won’t do this alone.”

“I know.”

“When will we tell Rilian?”

“Now? I don’t want to hide this from him. He won’t be an only child anymore.”

Caspian kissed your neck and ran his nose along your jaw. “I have a suggestion before we tell him.”

You chuckled. “Will you be so insatiable as you were the last time?”

“I can’t help it when you look so stunning carrying the child we made together. You didn’t seem to mind.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Then it’s settled.”

Caspian swiftly lifted you off the floor– much to your amusement– and carefully placed you on your bed. He gazed down at you in a way that made all your past fears unwarranted. There was nothing to be afraid of with Caspian around.

“I love you,” you cried, unable to hold back the dam of emotions.

He caressed your cheek and kissed away your tears. “I love you, too. I’ll make sure to protect you, Rilian, and our new baby.” When his hand covered your belly, you sniffled to fight back another wave of emotion. “I’ll always be with you.”

Nodding, you wrapped your arms around him and pulled him against you, meeting at your lips first. Neither of you seemed to mind both your tears mingling together.

You and Caspian found Rilian helping Tavros with mopping. He was such a kind helper. The crew loved his enthusiasm.

“Rilian,” Caspian said. “Come here a moment.”

The boy did, looking up at you curiously. “Did I do something wrong?”

“Oh, no, of course not,” you soothed, kneeling down to his level. “We have something very important to tell you.”

“What is it?”

Caspian came down to Rilian’s level. “Your mother… she’s going to have a baby. You’re going to be a big brother.”

Rilian’s large eyes grew larger. “A baby? Will it be a brother or a sister?”

“Sister.”

He looked at his father fiercely. “I need to learn sword fighting fast, so I can protect her and Mama.”

Caspian laughed. “Absolutely. We’ll have to work together to keep them safe, okay?”

“I promise to protect them every day!” Rilian’s stare softened as he looked to you. “Can I touch the baby?”

Smiling, you stood, took your son’s hand, and held it against your stomach. “That’s where she’s growing, Rilian. In a few months, she’ll grow big enough to come into the world like you did.”

“I love you already, little sister,” Rilian said to your stomach, proceeding to make you cry again. “Are you okay, Mama?”

Caspian stood. “She’s happy you love your sister like we do.”

“Hurry up and come out!” he said, before cackling at himself. “How much longer now?”

“Still a few months.”

“Okay.” Rilian hugged you, his face pressed against your stomach. “I’ll wait.”

“You are so much like your father,” you smiled, glancing at Caspian.

“I hope the new baby is like you, Mama.”

“I do, too,” Caspian said, putting an arm around you. “I suppose it’s time we tell the crew?”

You nodded, gazing up at your king, your husband, your best friend. “I suppose so.”

Many years passed. Rilian grew up into a bright young man and took his princely duties in stride like Caspian once did. He even became a better sword fighter than his father, which worked well since he decided to protect his little sister as she grew older.

Lucy– lovingly named after the Queen of Old and your friend– was as adventurous and troublesome as you were at her age. She knew where she stood when it came to her beliefs and fought hard for herself. Half the time, Rilian didn’t need to watch over her.

Both sailed with you and Caspian as often as the days came and went. It was rare when they stayed in Cair Paravel, learning how to rule a kingdom. It made you happy to have them come with you. It made voyages a family affair.

The day you had to make the journey to Aslan’s Country was hard for everyone, even you. The thought of leaving Caspian and your children behind tore you to pieces… but the last dream you had showed you they would find you again one day.

You saw your parents who you lost several years before. Reepicheep was there, too. For the first time, you met Caspian’s father. Everything you knew about your best friend made complete sense when you had the chance to talk with Caspian IX. Even without knowing his father, Caspian was just like him.

Time didn’t exist in Aslan’s Country. You never knew how much time went by because there was only light and joy. Just one day you were celebrating Aslan and Caspian, your Caspian, arrived.

You cried and hugged him tight, so happy to finally have him with you again. He no longer looked like the man with graying hair you left behind. He was the Caspian you knew when he was king.

“It was so hard without you,” he said against your hair. “We missed you so much.”

“Now you’re here,” you smiled, wiping away his happy tears. “And one day we will see our Rilian and Lucy again.”

“Rilian is going to be a wonderful king.”

“Just like his father.” You pulled Caspian behind you. “Speaking of fathers.”

The look on Caspian’s face when he finally looked upon the man he only ever heard about made you so happy he was there. The older man wrapped his son in his arms, and they wept together. It was as beautiful as the day you welcomed your children into the world.

“I’m proud of you, Caspian,” his father said, nodding toward you. “And I’m proud of the woman you chose as your queen. Narnia will never be the same because of you two and your family.”

“Thank you,” Caspian said, wiping his face.

You took his hand. “Welcome home, Caspian.”

And it was home. Every now and then, your family got bigger. People you knew before would arrive and people you never had the pleasure of knowing came, too. Your big family felt more complete when Peter, Edmund, and Lucy Pevensie showed up. A few years later, Eustace did and eventually Rilian and your Lucy.

You could never thank Aslan enough for the life He gave you, the people He gave you to make your life what it was… to make your eternity what it was.


End file.
